Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!
by Piacine
Summary: Truth or dare on our SB cast! Our lovely reviewers get a chance to force our lovely characters to do do the stuff they wish them to do! I'm sure you have ideas you want to dare on Kyoko, Ren, Sho and even Reino! Later, this includes the Ouran High School Host Club casts! To those who enjoys crack fiction, well here it is! Rated T for safety measures.
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat! Truth or dare!**

I love truth or dare. I love making people do the most embarrassing things *W*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary: All you reviewers can make truth or dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters in Skip Beat! It can be anything, but nothing too naughty! I'll have the characters act it out for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE 2013:<strong>

Okay, as some of you know that I made this fanfic when I was like _really really _young. And let me tell you... reading this again made me _cringe. _I don't want you guys to read my terrible grammar mistakes but I also don't want to waste my time to redo the story _all over again_ which would be a pain!

So this is just a warning that you all must know, I made the fic when I was like really really bad at writing stories (I'm probably still are, but I've improved!) so you should all know that this isn't the greatest story and please refrain from telling me how bad it is when I KNOW it is! I'm just too lazy to fix it :P Anyway, you have all be warned if you want to continue on with this story.

Good luck and don't die!

* * *

><p>Kyoko: So your saying that whatever truth or dare the reviewers ask, we have to do it?<p>

Pia: Of course! I am the author after all, I can make anything happen!

Sho: You've got to be kidding me! I don't want to take part in this stupid crap!

Shouko: Sho! Don't use such language; hopefully Pia won't make us do anything too extreme dares... Right?

Pia: Oh, don't worry Shouko-san, I won't let you guys do _anything_ too extreme would I? *Evil grin*

Ren: Shouko-san, unfortunately, hearing from the sound of Pia's voice, I'm afraid that we do.

Pia: Hohooh~~, you read me well Ren. And if any of you refuse to do the requests from my fellow reviewers I will have to punish you *Evil giggles*

Yashiro: *grin* Oh I like the sound of this, don't you think this'll make you and Kyoko-chan together? I'm sure there are lots of KyokoxRen fans =W=

Ren: Yashiro-san, please don't say any unnecessary things.

Kyoko: P-punishment? What kind of punishment?

Chiori: Uwa! Seriously? I'm getting out of here- *gulp*

Pia: *giving an if-you-leave-you-will-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-yo ur-life death glare*

Kanae: What? No way! You can't just embarrass us like that! Mo! Why do we have to take part in this anyway?

Pia: Because you have to, it's fun. :D

Lory: Oh I'm liking this, I wonder what kind of drama will lead us to. *stroke moustache*

Hikaru: Oh god *slumps* I'm going to be tortured with a lot of RenxKyoko fans

Yuuse: *pat's on Hikaru's back* Don't worry mate, we're here for you, fortunately Pia's a HikaruxKyoko fan!

Seichi: How'd you know that?

Hikaru: I'll.. I'll try my best! *Raises fist into the air*

Chiori: Stupid author, why do you have to do this to us? *writes on note*

Sawara: Oh I really hope the readers wouldn't make us do anything too improper.

Pia: *grins* Don't hope too much _Sawara-san_, you'll regret saying that, you won't even know what kind of ideas the readers will have in mind. They will request for a lot of pairing. :D

Lory: *grins to Ren*

Ren: *bright killing smile*

Kyoko: *clings to Kanae's arm* Moko-san! What should we do? I don't want to do this! I bet I will have to do lots of embarrassing things! IYADDA!

Kanae: Mo! It's not like we have any other choice! *pushed Kyoko away*, that damned author doesn't have any sympathy for us, and God knows what kind of punishment she will give us if we refuse. I don't even want to know what kind of person she is.

Maria: I want to take part in it too! If Ren-sama is in it, I will too! *jumps up and down*

Sho: Hmph, well I'm outta here, being punished or not, I don't care, I'm leaving. Shouko let's go. *storms off*

Pia: *WHACK*

Sho: OW! What the heck?

Pia: *smiles evily* You are not allowed to leave, Sho. You don't even know _what_ kind of punishment you will get *giggles*

All: *shudders*

Chiori: I'm so curious about that punishment

Hikaru: A part of me doesn't even want to know the punishment Pia's talking about

Pia: *grins*

Reino: *pops out of no where* Count me in.

Pia: Oh Reino! Glad to have you in this game! ^_^

Reino: *smirks* *glances at Kyoko* Hello, Kyoko, it's been a while hasn't it?

Kyoko: Geh! Don't creep up on me! You beagle! Leave before I send my grudges after you!

Ren: What are you doing here, _stalker-_san?

Reino: So, the lion's with you huh? Well, doesn't matter, either way. I'll have some fun with you later. I wonder what kind of truth or dares the readers will request for us? I'm looking forward to this *evil smirk*

Sho: You damn bastard get out of here, no one wants you here and no one asked you to come join us!

Pia: I don't mind, I will let anyone join in the fun, it'll make things more interesting *smiles happily* and who said that I didn't invite him? Of course I won't let anyone out of this game once they take part in it *w* *Back to smiling evilly*

All: *sigh*

Pia: NOW! Let's begin the FUN game!

Sho: Who said this was a fun game?

Hikaru: To her, this is a fun (tortured) game

Pia: *ignores* To everyone who are reading this and taking part of the Truth or Dare game, you can request them by reviewing (of course) It can be anything you want them to do, say, anything! ^.^ ...

All: *sigh's again*

Maria: Yay!

All:...

Pia: *continues* But *getting serious* If any of you request them to do any mature, adult things, I will not allow it. But, a bit of romance is acceptable! xD

Lory: I really can't wait *Grins* Ren, be prepared.

Ren: *evil smile* I'm prepared well enough, President.

Kyoko: I hope this wont go too out of hand! And- GAH! You stupid beagle! let go of my grudges!

Reino: *smirks* I'll let you give you're lil' baby's back after this game *winks*

Kanae: Ugh, I hope this will go well.

Maria: I want to be with Ren-sama! I want the readers request for me to be with Ren-sama! (Pia: your _always _with Ren, Maria ¬¬)

Hikaru: I really wonder why she has to be so cruel to us.

Sho: Dammit, I really want to go home, Shouko-san is there any way to get out of here?

Sawara: Hopefully I'm not a popular character so I might not get a lot of truth or dares from the readers

Shouko: Careful Sawara-san, it'll make readers start on you.

Yashiro: Kya! I wonder what the fans have in mind for Ren! *squeals*

Chiori: *fiercely writing on note book, sending dark aura*

Pia: Now, I will be waiting for everyone's request, for about a day? I bet everyone has a lot in mind ;)

All: *Bows* Please go easy on us T.T

**Here is the format I would appreciate it in…**

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare: (please specify which you choose)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary: ****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hello! We are back after all the reviews I have from my fellow readers!

All: *nervous*

Pia: Now, let's see *searching through the list of reviews* ... *glances at Kyoko* *smiles* Now, our first Truth or Dare request IS...

**From: Sakura Williams**

**To: Kyoko**

**Truth/Dare: ****Was Kyoko telling the truth when she said that Kuon was a fairy or is he as Sho thinks more of the limp wrist kind of fairy :)**

Ren: *flinched* *wide eyed* *Glances at Kyoko*

Lory: *Wide eyed* *glances at Ren*

Sho: What do you mean 'Sho thinks more of the limp wrist kind of fairy'?

Kyoko: Eh? Kuon? Wasn't that Kuu otou-san's son, Kuon? The son I was acting out as?

Pia: Yup! ^_^

Sho: Kuu? _The_ Hizuri Kuu? You met him? Seriously?

Kyoko: Shut up, stupid Sho.

Sho: You shut up, I can't believe you met Hizuri Kuu!

Kyoko: *ignores* Hmm... The truth huh, well, when I was acting out as Kuon he _was_ similar to the fairy prince I met back then... Well... No, I guess not, because Kuon must be somewhere else when I was little

Ren: *sigh*

Lory: *grins at Ren* Indeed he was somewhere else.

Ren: *glares*

Pia: Now then! On to the next one! *reads*

... *Evil Grin*

**From: Swt Cutie**

**To: Kanae**

**Truth/Dare: Dare Moko to kiss Yashiro for...a minute?**

Kanae: W-what? K-kkiss -WHAT? (And now they call me Moko too?)

Yashiro: *blush's* My, this is getting... awkward.

Ren: *sniggers* Guess there are KanaexYashiro fans too *smirks*

Yashiro: How unexpected.

Pia: Not really, other fanfiction authors had made story's pairing Yashiro and Kanae together. Hehe, this is getting funny =W=

Kanae: W-well... I'm not doing it! *turns away, blushing*

Pia: So your up against the punishment then? *Evil grin*

Kanae: Oh yeah, what is the punishment? *starting to get frightened when hearing evil giggling*

Pia: You will know when you get that punishment *w* *evil laughter*

Kanae: *Horrified* Tch! Fine! I'll do it! *walking towards Yashiro*

Yashiro: *Flinches* *blushing furiously*

Kanae: B-but only on the cheek ok? *glancing at Pia*

Pia: ^_^ Go ahead ~ ;D

*Kanae leans forward and kiss's Yashiro' cheek for a minute*

Yashiro: *Blush~~*

Kanae: *Blush~~* Th-there I done it! Now on to the next one!

All: *Snigger*

Pia: Muahahaha, I bet you two enjoyed it.

Kanae & Yashiro: N-no we did not!

Kyoko: Moko-san, don't feel too ashamed.

Kanae: That was my first kiss dammit!

All: *Gasp*

Yashiro: E-eh? Really? I'm sorry, Kotonami-san!

Kanae: *sigh* Don't worry

Ren: *smirks* And that wasn't just her *nudges Yashiro's elbow*

Yashiro: Don't push it Ren.

Maria: Uwah~~ Wasn't this Yashiro-san's first kiss too? =D

*All eyes on Yashiro*

Kanae: Guess we're both sorry.

Yashiro: *nods, blushing lightly*

Pia: Well then, NEXT! ...*Wide evil giggling grin*

**From: Cheeky Bunny**

**To: Ren**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Ren to French Kiss Kyoko**

Kyoko & Ren: *Flinches*

All: *snigger*

Yashiro: Your next! *wide grin* Kekekeke!

Lory: I knew someone will request him to do that, but French kiss? Now that's very interesting!

Maria: R-ren-sama a-and Onee-sama? Kiss! ... French kiss? So they have to go to France and kiss there?

Lory: No, Maria, I will tell you about it when your older *pat's on her shoulder*

Sho: French kiss? HAH! Kyoko can't even do a French kiss, you better just give it up Tsuruga, Kyoko's hopeless when kissing.

Hikaru: EEHH? *faints*

Maria: B-but... I want to kiss Ren-sama too! But I don't want to hurt onee-sama!

Kyoko: W-what a turn of events! *wide eyed* *turns to Pia* Is this really acceptable?

Pia: *Evil giggle* hehe, I said it before right? Just a bit of romance is okay ;) I don't mind it at all.

Reino: I can be in Tsuruga's replacement for you, Kyoko *smirks*

Ren: I-is this really necessary? *Scratching awkwardly on his head*

Kyoko: Do we have to~~?

Yashiro, Lory & Pia: Yes.

Kanae: Tsuruga-san *hold's on shoulder*, I will allow you kiss Kyoko on the lips since you guys have to. But, if you touch _anywhere_ else on Kyoko, I'll have you ripped into shreds *tighten's shoulder* *giving the devil glare*

Ren: *sweat drop* Don't worry Kotonami-san, I won't touch her anywhere else (Just hope to control myself *nervous*)

Kyoko: *sigh* Guess we'll have to do this then.

Ren: *leans in forward* Gomen, Mogami-san.

Kyoko: I.. It's okay *blush*

Ren: *French kisses Kyoko* *heart pounding* (All: KYAAAAA~~~ Maria: Ren-sama ..Onee-sama *sniff* Hikaru: Recover's again, but then fainted again once seeing Ren and Kyoko)

Kyoko: *blush's furiously*

Reino: Boring.

Shouko: *glances at Sho* Sho?

Sho: Don't touch me, this is boring, can we move on now?

Chiori: *finished writing on dark cursed note* So what's going on?

Pia: Completely ignored the scene huh? ¬¬ Well look over there Ren's giving Kyoko a French kiss!

Chiori: Eh? Really?

Kanae: Yeah, but I warned him not to touch her anywhere else *giving Ren death glares*

Sawara: It's quite.. awkward, I never seen Ren like this

Ren & Kyoko: *gasping for air*

Kyoko: *blushing crimson red* D-done.

Ren: *still recovering from the kiss* Satisfied now? *giving glares at Pia*

Pia: *wide grin* YUP! *thumbs up* Now then, on to the next one! :D ... PFFT HAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! what's with these reviewers! They really love to torture you Kyoko!

Kyoko: W-what? So it's my turn? Oh God, I bet it's something really, really embarrassing! *cries*

All: *leans over to see the review list* *FLINCH*

Pia: Hehehehe! You saw, didn't you Ren =W= You'll be tortured MUAHAHAHA!

Ren: *sweat drop* *mortified*

Kyoko: Tell me! what is it?

**From: Skip Beat Lover!**

**To: Kyoko**

**Truth/Dare: i dare Kyoko to strip! but obviously with just her pants and bra on, just for a chapter!**

Kanae: WHAT? What kind of sick joke is this?

Kyoko: I should be saying that Moko-san! *sob*

Lory & Pia: *sniggers* You have to do it. *wide chibi grin*

Kyoko: *sigh* guess there isn't any other choice *slump* *taking top off*

Ren & Sho: *thinking* _Seriously?_

Reino: *smirk* You have barely grown, Kyoko

Kyoko: *gasp* D-DD-DON'T LOOK AT ME!

Kanae: *covering Kyoko*

Maria: Onee-sama what does he mean by that?

Sawara: We'll tell you when you get older *sighing*

Ren: *trying his best not to look*

Sho: *smirks* Your still like a kid, Kyoko.

Kyoko: Shut up, bastard. And Beagle! stop staring at me you perverted Beagle!

Lory: *glancing at Ren* Hahahaha! This is very amusing!

Pia: *wide grin* Indeed! *laughs*

Kyoko: This... this isn't funny you two!

Hikaru: *wakes up* Hey, guys what's going o-... K-k-kkyoko-chan! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?... don't tell me that's your dare?

Kyoko: Unfortunately yes.

Chiori: I shall curse that person who dares to do this to Mogami-san! *starts writing on her notes*

Kyoko:*looks at Ren's covered face by hair* I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. But, I have to do this *get's closer*

Ren: N-no, you don't have any choice anyway, so... so... you can stay over there, just... not too close to me.

Kyoko: *disappointed* Okay

Pia: Let's carry on guys!

**From: Devilfromsnow**

**To: Ren and Reino**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Ren to throw Reino into a dump**

Ren: *glances at the shrinking Reino* *smirks* this shouldn't be too hard, thank you to Devilfromsnow

Kyoko: *thumbs up*

Devilfromsnow: *grin* Your welcome! *ignores the naked Kyoko*

Reino: I... I'll pass.

Pia: Hehe, really~~~ You're giving up **that** easily? C'mon this is your first go Reino, and it's not as worst as her *points at naked Kyoko*

Reino: *sigh* Fine.

Ren: *smiling brightly* Ready? Beagle-kun?

Reino: *glares* Don't call me that.

Ren: Thanks for telling me back then that your afraid of pain, because I'll throw you hard *smirk* (Pia: Is it wrong that I'm nose bleeding? -W-)

CLANG

Reino:... Ow...

Ren: Now that's done, are we going to do the next one now?

Pia: Nope! unfortunately, five is enough for one chapter! I'll have to pause and wait for more requests! :D Wow, this is getting interesting! ^^

Sawara: Phew! lucky I didn't have to do anything

Shouko: Indeed.

Maria & Lory: I wanted to have a go too!

Hikaru: I'm still upset about that French kiss

Yuuse: You'll have your go next time Hikaru.

Chiori: I'm busy writing death notes to that person who dared Mogami-san to strip!

Yashiro: *sigh* hope I wont have another go next time

Kyoko: Uwaaa~ I want this to end now! so I can put my clothes back on! I'm freezing!

Sho: Hmph, when's my turn next? I don't have enough attention here!

Pia: It's the reviewers who decides whether they should start on you, Sho.

Reino: *got out of bin* Ugh, hope my next go wont have anything to do with pain.

Ren: *smiles* You can only hope, Beagle-kun.

Reino: *glares*

Lory: Hehe, I enjoy watching this.

Pia: Okay, okay, let's stop for now! :D

**Again, h****ere is the format I would appreciate it in…**

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare: (please specify which you choose)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hey there! And welcome back to the Truth or Dare game! :D

All: Hi...

Pia: Still miserable, eh? Anyway, I have received quite a few truth or dares from my participants for my fellow players ^^

Kyoko: Ha~ So glad the last chapter has already gone past, I was freezing so much, and that _damn_ beagle wouldn't stop staring at me *Glaring at Reino*

Reino: *smirks*

Ren: *glares*

Sho: Hmph, no one cares about how you look, Kyoko. Reino has just weird tastes in women.

Kyoko: Shut up, you womaniser.

Sho: Why you...

Kyoko: You wanna go? *glares*

Sho: Shut up, I bet I can take you on with just a measly punch.

Kyoko: You can't hit girls Sho, punching a girl will ruin your 'cool' image.

Sho: Oh I bet-

Kanae: Okay, okay. That's enough, both of you.

Kyoko & Sho: Tch!

Ren: Mogami-san control your temper.

Kanae & Chiori: *thinking* _And you have the right to say that?_

Kyoko: S-sorry Tsuruga-san, I got a bit carried away *bows*

Sawara: Let's just say we're glad you didn't take it too far.

Shouko: You shouldn't be like that to Kyoko, Sho.

Sho: Hmph *turns head*

Maria: Are we going to play now?

Pia: Yes! That's why I was waiting for both Kyoko and Sho to shut the hell up! Now, let's see...

**From: Starange1547**

**To: Kyoko**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Kyoko to show everyone every single doll she's ever made of anyone.**

Kyoko: Oh no, not me again.

Maria: Ah! The dolls Starange1547 was talking about are the dolls you used to show me of Ren-sama! And Fuwa-san! :D You use them in many ways!

Ren & Sho: Eh? Dolls?

Lory: Hohooh~ Dolls of Ren huh? *grins*

Chiori: Oh, I saw one of them too, there were loads of Tsuruga-san and Fuwa-san.

Sho: Heh, can't be helped that someone keeps thinking about me *smirks*

Kyoko: *throbbing vein* Yes, Maria-chan *glaring at Sho* I use them to stab pins at!

Sho: Why you!...

Kanae: And you keep stabbing them continuously. Especially Reino's doll. I once saw that you used a knife on his neck!

Ren: Stab, huh?

Kyoko: N-no! Tsuruga-san I only did that after I got into LME! That was before I respected you! So please don't get the wrong idea! *waving hands*

Reino: Me too? Someone's thinking of me too much *smirk*wink* Unfortunately, Kyoko, those methods of cursing someone hardly work. It's only something you can take your anger out on.

Kyoko: *glares at Reino*

Pia: Okay, Okay, so where's the dolls Kyoko-chan? I'm sure you always carry them around with you.

Kanae: It's usually in her bag *points*

Kyoko: M... Moko-san! do you really have to say that? *holding her bag against her chest*

Pia: Yes, she needs to say it because it's our reviewer's request! Now show it to us! *-*

Sawara: I've only seen one of it, only one of Ren's dolls. Heheh, what do you do with them Mogami-san?

Kyoko: Ugh, I just Tsuruga-san's dolls to scold at me whenever I make a stupid mistake, so if the real Tsuruga-san isn't there with me to scold me I use the dolls for replacement so I could get a proper scolding!

Lory:... Oh, so that's why. How disappointing

Hikaru: S... so do you have one of me?

Kyoko: Eh? No, I don't *innocently answered*

Hikaru:... Oh

Seichi: *pats on back for sympathy*

Pia: Anyway, show it to us already! quit the chit chat!

*Kyoko shows all of her dolls*

*All eyes on Ren's, Sho's and Reino's dolls*

Chiori: Most of them are Fuwa Sho, and they have faces of him crying, and all these pained expression.

Sho: You think I'm weak?

Shouko: *giggled*

Sho: Shouko! You think this is funny? *shouko nods*

Kyoko: Shut up, it's the only way I can picture your scared face.

Pia: HAHAHAHA! I love it every time Kyoko-chan curses them! It's funny seeing her angry face!

Reino: *holding up a very shredded doll of him* You don't take care of this one do you?

Kyoko: Why would I?

Sawara: Whoa, you made so many Mogami-san.

Maria: Didn't she? :D I really want one but Onee-sama wont let me have one.

Yashiro: *giggle* Guess she wants Ren all to herself! *grinning widely*

Kyoko: Yashiro-san that's not the reason! *pouts*

Ren: *flinch*holding up a very detailed Ren doll of him* Mogami-san how do you make these dolls so detailed, they are very well made

Maria: Onee-sama made faces too! mitte, mitte! *holds up small different faces of Ren*

Kanae & Ren: *Horrified at the faces* Deja vu? (Pia: HAHAHA! I know this scene! xD it was during Maria's birthday haha!)

Hikaru: They are so well made! your skilled Kyoko-chan! *pats on Kyoko's shoulder* (Ren: *eye's twitched*)

Lory: Look at this one! There's a face of Ren's angry face! Haha! Mogami-kun matched his expressions!

Kyoko: O.. okay now that's done can we move on to the next one now? *blushed* (totally embarrassed xD)

Pia: Okay! next one! ... Ah! *huge wide evil grin*

**From: Reyoko4ever**

**To: Ren**

**Truth/Dare: Tell Kyoko THE truth.**

Lory & Yashiro: *smirk*giggling*evil grin*evil laugh*fan girl mode* (Pia: xD)

Ren: W-... what?

Pia: That's right. *grinning so evilly that she couldn't help the creepy giggles* Tell Kyoko-chan _**THE** _truth!

Kyoko: Eh? What truth?

All: *all eyes on Ren*

Lory: Wow, didn't think the participants would want to rush things.

Yashiro: *laughs creepily* Kekekekeke! Sometimes I'm glad I took part in this. I wouldn't dream of missing this! I love this game! Thank you Pia!

Pia: ;)

Kanae: Hmph, this is absurd the readers are rushing things too quickly! We shouldn't see Ren confessing to Kyoko later on the manga!

Chiori: So... you mean? Ren... Kyoko? Ren... like...? EH? I never knew this!

Sawara: Seriously?

Lory: *smirks*

Sho: Hmph, I already knew this far back.

Reino: *grin* This is funny, it'll be awkward wouldn't it? I guess this is payback Tsuruga.

Ren: *death glares at Reino*

Maria: What? Ojii-san what are they talking about?

Lory: *grin* A confession.

Kyoko: Eh what? what is it? Tell me! What is it! Confessing what? What's everyone talking aboout~~?

Ren: Well... uhm... ugh, I'm not sure if right now is the right time. Besides this is rushing too much. And it'll spoil things wouldn't it?

Yashiro: *smirks* Excuses, excuses. They are useless, Ren.

Ren: *stares into Kyoko's innocent eyes*... uuhm... Mogami-san...

All: *all leans in forward*

Kyoko: What's the truth Tsuruga-san?

Ren: uuhm... I... Uh, I...

Pia: *thinking* _Out with it!_

Ren: ... uuh... I knew it, I can't do it *smiles nervously* Pia, I guess I have to take up on your punishment

Pia: *disappointed* what? Why!~~~ *pouts* This is boring!

Kyoko: Eh? But Tsuruga-san what is it? I really want to know!

Renm: *gives Kyoko an apologetic smile*

Lory, Yashiro, Chiori, Maria (who desperately wants to know what's going on), Sawara and shouko (shouko? really?): *All moaned*

Yashiro: Eeehh~~~~? Ren, you pass? Seriously, you don't have any self confidence do you? Your hopeless! your really, really hopeless! This is why I struggle getting you two together! you just don't want to let it out! your scared! your a coward! how can you let the chance pass by? You'd rather take up the punishment? How come? why?... *Yashiro continues to rant on at Ren*

Lory: *sigh* he's really hopeless.

Kanae: Indeed, Kyoko-chan is so dense, he needs to show more obvious affection to her.

Chiori: What a let down.

Maria: Ne, Ojii-sama I want to know what Ren-sama was about to say!

Pia: *sigh* Fine, but at least the punishment will also be exciting too *W*

Ren: *sigh* I really hope it isn't something I can't do.

Kyoko: Oh well, I'll find out later anyway.

Pia: You... Have to where a Maid's outfit for another two chapters!

All:... Eh?

Ren:... What? *dumbfounded*

Pia: That's right *Evil grin, giggling* You have two where a Maid's outfit for another two chapters!

Sho: BAHAHAHA! Seriously! A maid's outfit? Oh you can NOT joke about this! A _MAIDS _oufit? Kahahaha! I wish I brought my camera with me!

Kyoko: Ts... Tsuruga-san in a _maid's_ outfit? I can never imgaine him in it.

Pia: *evil smile* That's why I chose that punishment for him to wear the maid outfit, so we can give a good look at his image! *grins*

Lory & Yashiro: I'm so going to remember this day.

Sawara: Oh my god, I don't want to miss this! Sorry Ren.

Ren: Oh god, now I regret choosing the punishment *facepalms*

Sho: Heh, it's good, it'll ruin his image and I will be the top hottest male celebrity in Japan!

Kanae: *mouth opened*Wide eyed* I really don't want to miss this!

Shouko and Chiori: Neither do we!

All: *eyes on Ren*

Ren: Guess that I have no choice.

Kyoko: Are you serious? Pia, isn't there another punishment?

Pia: *grins* Cat outfit? *smiles brightly* (All: ROFLMFAO!)

Lory: PFFT! * clutches on stomach* giggle*

Ren: I'll stick with the Maid outfit, thank you.

Pia: Okay, here's the outfit! *hands over*

Sho & Reino: *smirk* Have a nice change.

Ren: *death glares at both of them* If looks could kill... *goes into changing room* (All: Since when was there a changing room?)

Pia: Ok, while Ren is changing we will continue on the Truth or Dare! *raises fist* ^_^ *looks through list of reviews*

Pia:... *lift's up paper of one of review's truth or dare to Reino and Chiori*

Reino & Chiori: *leans forward*... *FLINCH!*HORRIFIED!*

Kyoko: What does it say?

**From: Clev**

**To: Reino and Chiori**

**Truth/Dare: I dare reino to give chiori a pashionate kiss on the lips in front of the intire skip beat cast.**

Kyoko: *wide eyed* EEEH?

Kanae: That is so unexpected!

Yashiro: There are also people who likes that pairing? *scared*

Clev: Hey, I feel offended!

Yashio: Sorry...

Reino: Seriously? Me and _her?_

Chiori: *glares* Something wrong?

Lory: Oh, Chiori this will help you regain love!

Chiori: No, I refuse to kiss him!

Pia: Awe~~ please?

Reino: Well... I don't mind, as long as Kyoko wont give me jealous stares *grins*

Kyoko: Who'd want to be jealous of a bastard like you?

Sho: Haha, you and that 'lil chick? You both do give the same vibes *smirks*

Reino & Chiori: Shut up, pea brain.

Sho: Hey! And they speak the same too! *grins*

Pia: Well?

Chiori: *hesitates* Fine, but for just 10 seconds OKAY? Will that be enough? *glares at Clev*

Clev: I would like it to last a little longer...

Chiori: Oi...

Clev: Ok.

Reino and Chiori: *leans in forward*

Ren: Did I miss anything?

Reino & Chiori: *Paused*Wide eyed*

All: *Wide eyed*... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pia: !

Kyoko: Oh my, Tsuruga-san! pfft! ...sorry! but *giggles* I can't help... *laughs*

Sho, Lory, Sawara, everyone, laughed out loud.

Ren: *Death glares at everyone* It can't be helped can it? This is the outfit I'm supposed to where! *continues to protest*

Pia: BAHAHAHAHAA! Oh I love the punishment I gave you! *teary laughing eyes*

Ren: Ugh, get back to whatever you guys were doing! (Kyoko: for the first time, he shows his irritated, immature face!)

Reino: That was one heck of a outfit *smirking widely*

Sho: *laughing without stopping* You... look hahaha! ... look great! *laughs loudly again* in that! HAHAHAHAHA!

Chiori: Hahahahaha! I can't... hahaha stop laughing! hahahaha!

Pia: Ahahaha! O... *pants* Okay, xD Everyone stop laughing! I already feel bad for him now haha!

Ren: You feel _bad_? That's new *continuing to glare*

Pia: Hey! I do have feelings! But when it's in a game I don't! xD

Ren: Yeah, whatever, so now that everyone has (sort of) stopped laughing, can we carry on? I don't want to be the centre of attention right now.

Kanae: Reino and Chiori are supposed to kiss each other passionately by the way.

Ren: Heh *smiles* I came just in time.

Yashiro: Indeed... *glances* _pfft, _you look _great_ in that outfit, Ren.

Ren: Don't push it.

Pia: Anyway! back to the dare! :D Now go on, what are you waiting for? Kiss!

Chiori: *hesitates*leans forward*

Reino & Chiori: *Kisses passionately*

All: *Blush*

Kyoko: W-woa, never seen Chiori kiss like that.

Kanae: Indeed.

Clev: *googly eyes*

Reino: I have done the dare, now can we move on?

Chiori: *blushing furiously* Y-yeah *turns away*

Lory: *smirk* *thinking* _This is interesting_

Pia: Okay dokie! Here's another Dare! *eyes wide* _kekekekekekeke _

All: Huh?

Pia: *lift's up dare request*

**From: Yuki Niwa**

**To: Hikaru and Kyoko**

**Dare: I dare you to kiss each other for 7 minutes (like 7 minutes in heaven) in front of everyone**

Ren, Sho, Kyoko & Hikaru: *Eyes widen in shock* ... Eh?

**lol, I love to leave cliff hangers!**

**Just to make sure no one forgets, ****h****ere is the format I would appreciate it in…**

**From:**

**To:**

**Truth/Dare: (please specify which you choose)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

**Eh?**

Pia: hehehehehehe, It's yooour~~ tuurrrn~~ Hikaru-kuun~~~

Hikaru: Geh! *blushes deep crimson*

Yuuse & Seichi: *thinking* _Finally! _*grin*

Kyoko: Eh? ... Eeeh? Again with the kissing!

Yashiro: Eeeeeeeh? Why?

Ren: *eyes twitched* _you've got to be joking._

Sho: Pssh, whatever, s'not like I care anyway *turns back*

Shouko: Sho, don't get too upset over it.

Sho: I'm not upset! Tch!

Reino: *smirk* The fans loves to pair people up, don't they?

Lory: Another competition eh? *stroke moustache* grins*

Maria: Hikaru-san! Kawaii! he's blushing! *points*

Kanae: I had a feeling he also had feelings for Kyoko too.

Chiori: Eh? Feelings... _him_ too?

Ren: So he likes her too. *fist clenches*

Pia: So... Kiss? Or where the most embarrassing clothes for the next 2 chapters! *evil grin* (for some reason I keep putting evil grins xD But I can't help it!)

Hikaru: K-...kiss I suppose.

Kyoko: Hikaru-san are you sure? I don't want to trouble you.

Seichi: *thinking_* Don't let this one pass, Hikaru!_

Hikaru: I don't mind at all, Kyoko-chan. It's better than wearing embarrassing outfits *glance at Ren*sweat drops*

Kyoko: O-Okay.

Sho: Hmph, she's beginning to be like a slut.

Shouko: Sho!

Kanae: Oi, you. If you say another word I'll tear your mouth off your face! *death glares*

Chiori: *ready to write on her cursed note book*

Sho: Whatever *sweat drops*

Ren: I really wish this wasn't 7 minutes long.

Pia: Well? Start you guys!

Hikaru: *leanes in and kiss*

Kyoko: *blushing deeply* Nn!

Yashiro: Don't you think Hikaru's a little forceful, Ren? *nudges Ren*

Ren: Doesn't matter *looks away*

Yuuse: Guess someone's a little eager

Maria: Kya~ a kiss! aren't they embarrassed? *covering eyes*

Lory: Their adults Maria, you will understand when you grow up *grins*

After a long 7 minutes of heaven, Kyoko pulled apart.

Kyoko: *blushes* G-.. guess it's done, moving on now

Hikaru: *blushes deeply* Yeah... We're done *Moves head*

Yuuse: So, you enjoyed your 7 minutes of heaven? *smirk*

Seichi: You lucky bastard! *hits on Hikaru's shoulder*

Hikaru: *nods slightly*blushing*

Sho: Whatever, it's just a small kiss anyway.

Reino: *smirk* Someone's jealous.

Sho: Yeah, you.

Reino: I don't show any affection towards Kyoko like you do.

Sho: Shut up!

Pia: No, **_both_** of you shut up! Lets start the next Truth or Dare!

Here's the next one! ... Pfft! *giggles* I bet this will be impossible for you, Sho. (it's your turn now)

Shouko & Sho: *leans in to see*

*FLINCH*

**From: Singer97**

**To: Sho**

**Truth/Dare: Hug Ren and Reino! (Friendly hug)**

Sho: Nu uh!... No way! No way am I doing _that_!

Singer97: Hehe, you _have_ to! Or Pia will make you wear the maid outfit! *looking at Ren who has one last chapter to go till he takes the costume off*

Pia: Nah, I changed the punishment actually, I'm going to make it a cat costume!

Sho: Geh! You damn Author!

Pia: *smirks* I can do whatever I like with this story, and there's no way you can stop me! BUAHAHAHA!

Reino: She's quite the nasty one,... I like it.

Pia: You dare start on me and I'll have you in a bunny costume instead! With thin tights on and bunny ears on you! *glares*

Reino: *flinch*scared*

Ren: *sharply stares* So... who's first? Because I am not going another round in another ridiculous costume for another 2 chapters.

Kyoko: This is a very rare sighting, minna! Let's watch!

Pia: Indeed it is a rare opportunity to see Sho hugging his two enemies. *grin* It's getting interesting.

Lory: Haha! Ren never does any friendly contact with anyone before.

Yashiro: This'll be very awkward, but funny too.

Maria: Maria wants to hug Ren-sama too! Why am I not going to do a dare?

Kanae: I feel sorry for Tsuruga-san.

Sho: Shut up you guys, your making things more awkward!

Reino: Come Sho, and let me rap you around with my fingers.

Kanae: That really gives me the shudders.

Kyoko: He's being a creepy bastard again. * sharply stares*

Sho: Tch, well, it's better than hugging Tsuruga first.

Reino & Sho: *hugging, very awkwardly*

Sho: Dammit, this is more awkward than talking to your ex girlfriend.

All: *giving Sho a raising brow*

Pia: Hehehe, Ren next, Sho~~~

Sho: Dammit, I really fight the urge to strangle him! *clenched fists*

Ren: I'd rather much do this if I didn't where this Maid's outfit.

Sho: Pfft, whatever *leans in to hug*

Kyoko: Wow, so rare and... weird

Chiori: I know, It's so out of place when Fuwa-san hugs Tsuruga-san.

Lory: It's the first time Ren has to do this you know. It just gives him a weird image if he does this to his friends or co-workers.

Maria: He does it to me though!

Yashiro: That's because your young Maria-chan.

Shouko: Neither have I seen Sho do this to other people _especially_ to Tsuruga Ren.

Sawara: Agreed.

Sho: Okay! I'm done now! It's so weird and annoying that I have to do this to _him_.

Ren: You think that I enjoy this too?

Pia: Well then, next!

**From: Snow-chan**

**To: Reino and Chiori**

**Truth/Dare: Chiori and Reino each slaps the other THREE times! (this should make them hate each other *smirk*)**

Chiori: I don't have anything against that. *shrugs*

Kanae: A bit too extreme don't you think?

Devilfromsnow: I don't think so :3

Reino: Neither do I *both stare annoyingly to each other*

Chiori: *slap* slap* slap* There done

Pia: And so Reino did the same :P

Devilfromsnow: Is narrating really necessary?

Pia: I feel like it! ok?

Chiori: *rubs cheek* Well that's that, what next?

Devilfromsnow: BEAT each other up!

Pia: That's enough for now Snow-chan. Chiori-chan's a girl!

Chiori: I'm not weak!

Reino: *snigger* Your slap wasn't that painful.

Chiori: Shut it!

Pia: NEEXT!

**From: Azeida**

**To: Kyoko and Ren**

**Truth/Dare: I want to see Kyoko strip maid's outfit off ren.**

Pia: *smirks* Hehe, I know you heard me Kyoko, Ren =W=

Kyoko: Why me? *cries*

Reino: *smirks*

Sho: Pfft, Kyoko's a lil kid, she's still embarrassed of seeing men's naked bodys.

Kyoko: I do not want to hear that from _you_

Ren: Well... it is almost the end of the chapter... But after this will I have anything to wear?

Yashiro: Kekekekeke, Ren, your _actually_ going to let an innocent girl strip you? *fan girl mode on*

Pia: Oh he will xD He said before right? He doesn't want to continue to wear the maid costume!

Chiori: Damn you Azeida! Making Mogami-san suffering from embarrassment! I will curse you with my note book! *starts writing*

Ren: *sigh* Let's get this over with *raises both arms up*

Kyoko: *blushing*strips Ren off*

Lory & Maria: *widen eyes in shock*

Maria: Onee-sama is suffering Ojii-sama!

Lory: Pahahaha! she's enjoying herself there.

Kyoko: I- I'm not enjoying this! *takes skirt off*

Sho: *irritated* Kyoko, your being so slow, why are you taking your time? you should be done already!

Kyoko: Don't rush me!

Yashiro: *creepy giggling*

Ren: *blushing* (Pia: Of my god Ren's BLUSHING!)

Kanae: Ok, ok! that she be enough now, Pia, how far do you want Kyoko to strip him? She's only 17!

Pia: Okay, I'll stop *disappointed* Here, Ren, you'r clothes back.

Ren:*snatches clothes* Thank you *goes into changing room, again*

Shouko: Well... that was uum... interesting, well.. uhm moving on now? *smiles*

Pia: OOOOKAYY! Let's see, Ah! here's the next one! Oh! This one is quite interesting!

**From: Swt Cutie (again)**

**To: Lory and Reino**

**Truth/Dare: Lory and Reino skydiving, race to the ground!**

Lory: Finally, my turn! *grins* this will be entertaining.

Kyoko: Yes, I don't see the Beagle skydiving before, I think it's pretty humorous.

Maria: Skydiving! I love skydiving! Ojii-sama that's no fair! I want to skydive too!

Pia: Okay! change scene to... on the plane!

*pop*

All: Whoa! We're in a plane so suddenly! *all eyes travels to Ren*

Maria: R-Ren-sama~!

Ren: *Still putting his trousers on* Stares wide eyed at everyone* E-eh? What happened?*looks around with surprise*

Pia: It's Lory's and Reino's turn, they are sky diving so I changed the scene where everyone is on the plane! *grins*

Yashiro: Uwa! popping to scene to the other is weird!

Kanae: That's insane! How can you do that in just seconds?

Pia: ;) I'm the author I can do what ever I want on this story. I have the power to control things! BUAHAHAHAHA!

All: *ignoring Pia's constant annoying laugh* So is Lory and Reino ready?

Kyoko: Good luck President! I hope you get to the ground first!

Sho: *smirks* Hope you don't get to the ground first.

Reino:... Y... ... Yeah...

Sho: What's up? You scared of heights? *smirking when Reino got startled*

Reino: I am not scared of heights!

Ren: *finished changing* Heh? Reino's scared of heights? This is new *smirks*

Kyoko: *grin* Did I hear Beagle-kun is scared of heights? *evil grin*

Pia: Hehehe, I love torturing people BUAHAHAHAHA!

Chiori: *Ignoring* Oh I've got to see this!

Maria: Good luck Ojii-sama!

Lory: Hoh~ Scared of heights? This gives me an advantage! Sebastian!

Sebastian: *popped out of no where* Yes'sir.

Lory: Prepare my parachute now *click fingers*

Sebastian: Hai *disappears*

Sho: Bahahaha! The flamboyant President is gonna beat you! Loser!

Reino: Wanna bet?

Pia: Reino! Get your parachute on, we are about to start!

Reino & Lory: Ready!

Pia: ...Set... GO!

Reino & Lory: *Jumps!*

Maria: GO GO GO Ojii-sama!

Kanae: C'mon president, don't let that creep beat you.

Yashiro: *nudges to Ren* I bet the president's going to land in a very flashy way, don't you think Ren?

Ren: *grins* I'm not sure about that, it looks like the beagle is catching up quite fast.

Kyoko: C'mon President! beat the damn Beagle!

Lory: I've hardly felt so excited like this before!

Reino:*silent* feeling hard to put his head down as air blowing hard on his face*_How can this guy be so free in the air? we're **falling** from the **sky!**_

Lory: Sebastian! *snap fingers*

Sebastian: Yes'sir? *popped out of no where in the sky*

Reino: *thinking*wide eyed_ When did that guy pop out from? ! ?_

Lory: Prepare the glitter and flowers in my bag, I will fill the air with glitter and flowers!

Sebastian: Hai.

Pia: HAHAHAHA! When did Sebastian get there? I didn't notice him dropping off the plane!

Kyoko: *nudges Pia* Uuhm.. Pia?

Pia: What?

Kyoko: It looks like Sebastian didn't put on a parachute...

Pia:*wide eyes* What? ! ?

Maria: Eeeeh? Sebastian!

Ren: As expected of President's Sebastian.

Yashiro: He would do the extreme *continuing*

Kanae: Oh! Mo! Another insane person! How is he going to land safely on the ground?

Chiori: Maybe he has a plan or something?

Sho: That Sebastian of his is crazy.

Shouko: Indeed, I hope he find a way to land safely on the ground.

In the sky~

Lory: Almost there! *gleeful smile*

Reino: *Nervous*gulp* Please, please don't let the parachute break!

Lory: Almost, almost... aaand... NOW! *pulls string*

Glitter and flower starts floating out of Lory's bag and into the air, floating lightly.

Reino: So this was what he was planning on *sweat drop*

Kyoko: Uwa! look at the flowers!

Maria: Ojii-sama is so flashy!

Ren: That's Lory for you *grins*

Yashiro: Who wouldn't expect this? *laughs*

Sho: Kyoko... what kind of weirdo is your president?

Kanae: He's the kind of president who does the most glamorous extreme things.

Lory: *lands softly on the ground first, with his feet down and chest and arms spreading apart as if landing on the ground from heaven*

Reino: *Second place was Reino, landing quite roughly to the ground and stumbled recovering from the dizziness*

Sebastian: *tap*landing softly on the ground*

Reino: *thinking*_What the heck? ! ? He landed safely on the ground, without the parachute! **without **the parachute!_

Lory: Thank you Sebastian, you may leave now *snap*

Sebastian: Yes'sir *poofs*

Reino: *thinking* _Is this guy a ninja? ! _*looks up at the sky* You did well in making such a glamorous landing.

Lory: Indeed, I can relax happily with joy and flowers around me!

Reino: *Thinking* *laughs* _Weirdo_

Pia: And that's the end for today! :D

All: WHOA! AGAIN with the scene change so suddenly, do you really have to? ! ?

Pia: We are back to my room again with my fellow players! And that is for today and I will continue the game tomorrow! Man that was hilarious, the glitter and flowers floating in the air when Lory unleashed the parachute, that was amusing!

Yashiro: Who wouldn't expect more? *grin*

Kanae: He _is _The President of LME after all.

Pia: Well, that's it for today people! Stay tuned for the next Truth or Dare chapters! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: HELLOOOO! AND WELCOME BACK! And we are ready to Truth or dare our Skip Beat cast!

Lory: HELLOOOO EVERYONE!

Yashiro: Guess the president is still in a skydiving mood.

Pia: Haha, after a day, I have recieved more Truth or Dares from my reviewers! *smirk* Let's wonder what kind of crazy ideas our participants have for our players! And thank you to the people who took part in it!

Hikaru: I was in the toilet! How come I didn't see this? ! ?

All: *stare*

Pia: Wait... you were in the toilet? But there wasn't a toilet on the plane when we got to that scene!

Hikaru:... Well... uuhm... I did got into the plane too... *blush*embarrassed* I was looking for tissues, and stuff...

Pia: PFFT! HAHAHAHA! Oh god that is hilarious!

Kyoko: Pia! That isn't nice, hikaru-san must've struggled, didn't you?

Hikaru: *embarrassing blush* Y-...yeah

Seichi & Yuuse: *grin* You don't even know what we have to do for him, we had to wait until the dare has ended!

Hikaru: Don't give them too many details!

Pia: BAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Ok, let's start the Truth or Dare xD (hahaha)

Yashiro: *nudges Ren* Hehehehehe! I saw one of the requests and they have many on you and Kyoko-chan! *fan girl mode on, again*

Ren: So you have to mention this?

Chiori: The last request was funny! Sebastian landed safely without a parachute! How did he do that? ! If a normal person did it, they would've died!

Sebtastian:*Lory's finger's snap* I believe I trained ever since I was a child, Amamiya-san.

Kanae: Uwa! Again with a sudden appearance! how do you do that?

Pia: Well, lets not waste any more time! because I have a request that is pretty cute :3

**From: Becka**

**To: RenxKyoko**

**Truth/Dare: Kyoko has to sit on Ren's lap for the time that the skip beat cast decide's ;)!**

Kyoko: Why us?

Yashiro: There are a lot of fans that want Ren and Kyoko-chan together *squeal*

Ren: Yashiro-san *gives evil smile*

Hikaru: Not again, my heart can't take the suffering T.T

Lory: Readers these days, they love to do this don't they? *grins at Ren*

Reino: *smirk* Kyoko, I can be replacement for Tsuruga again.

Kyoko: *hiss* Go away stupid Beagle! I didn't say I didn't want to do this!

Kanae & Chiori: So you _want_ to do this?

Pia: *snigger* Well, she has to, or she will be punished that I know she couldn't handle *evil giggle*

Hikaru: And I thought Yuuse was telling the truth! Are you a HikaruxKyoko fan or not?

Pia: Oh I am, but I just love to torture him is all *smiles widely*

Hikaru: Well, you sure don't notice how tortured I am.

Yashiro: C'mon then! do the dare already!

Maria: I want in too!

Pia: No, Maria-chan, it's just for Kyoko-chan and Ren-chan

All: REN-CHAN? ! ?

Pia: Is there anything wrong with calling him that! ?

Sho: Oi... oi, that really gives me the shudders.

Maria: Ah! I'll call him that too! REN-CHAAAN~~

Reino: *smirk*evil grin* Ren-chan~~

Ren: *horrified* Doesn't that sound... out of place?

Kyoko: I can never call that to Tsuruga-san! It'll ruin his image!

Kanae & Chiori: And that's exactly what Pia was planning on *sigh*

Pia: Well, let's start the dare already! Sit on his lap Kyoko-chan!

Sho: Sit on his lap? That's boring!

Reino: Indeed.

Kanae: *glares* If you touch her anywhere else, you know what I'll do!

Ren: *thinking* _Why is it she's like that when it's me?_ Ok, don't worry *smiles nervously*

Chiori: Better control himself

Lory: *grin* Well... I think just on his lap isn't enough to unleash his devilish hands.

Sho: What do you mean by that? ! *shocked*

Shouko: Ren also has that part of him?

Reino: If he wasn't human he wouldn't .

Kyoko: We are only going to do this with just 10 minutes ok? *blushes lightly*

Pia: Ok! *Thumbs up* Although I would like it if it was for a whole chapter...

Ren: Pia... *glares* (Doesn't want to admit that he too wants it for a whole chapter)

Pia: 10 minutes it is! *sweat drop*

Kyoko: *blushing* I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san. Doing something so disrespectful, I bet you don't like this!*sits on lap*

Lory, Yashiro, Pia, Kanae, Chiori... Well basically everyone: *thinking*_ You think that he doesn't enjoy this? _*Snigger*

Pia: Start the time! ^_^

Reino: It's just a small measly dare, it's not too hard.

Sho: Exactly so why are you blushing?

Kyoko: Shut up! It's embarrassing doing this to someone you respect! Your senpai!

Pia: Well, while they are doing the dare, lets move onto the next one! :D

**FROM: G0thl0iKur0-kun**

**TO: Ren and Kyoko**

**I dare Ren and Kyoko to take off their shirts and hug each other the entire chapter!**

Yashiro: seeeee~~ I told you, there were a lot of fans of Ren and Kyoko-chan~~

Ren: Yukihito, if you say anymore, I'll make you into minced meat *death smile*

Kyoko: Eeeek! Too bright! Too close!

Reino: You can sit on my lap if you want Kyoko

Kanae: She never once said that she wanted to do this, stupid beagle.

Reino: ... (So my name is Beagle to everyone now?)

Maria: Eeeeeh~~? ! I want to hug Ren-chan toooo!

Pia: *wide smile* Well? Hug eat other!

Lory: Kekekeke, hopefully he would would control... I think

Kanae: Well, he better, he doesn't know what's going to happen if he doesn't control!

Chiori: I'll curse him!

Sho: Oi, is it your habit to curse every single person?

Hikaru: I'm really broken hearted now T.T

Seichi: Don't worry Hikaru! You'll get your turn with her next time!

Pia: Well, NEXTT! :D

**From: Mitsuki**

**To: All males in Skip Beat Cast**

**Truth/Dare: Choose a girl from the Skip Beat Cast and trade clothes with her.**

All males: Seriously?

Ren, Reino & Sho: *stares at each other*

Pia: *glances at Ren, Reino & Show* Kekekekekeke I see some competitions!

Lory: *evil grin* This is getting very, _very_ interesting. *Thumbs up at Mitsuki*

Mitsuki: *wide grin* No problem! I love to do this anyway *w*

Pia & Mitsuki: *high five* Torture FTW! ! ! !

Yashiro: *evil grin* Hehehehehe, Ren doesn't have to worry, because Kyoko-chan is already on his lap, you have her alllll to your self~

Ren: And you don't have the right to say that, Your also taking part too *sharply stares*

Yashiro: Geh! Only just realised... *glances at Kanae*

Pia: Yup! Basically everyone has to change clothes with the opposite gender! By the way, Kyoko-chan, you can get off his lap but you still have to hug him ;D

Kyoko: *blush* Uuu.. T.T

Maria: Ah! I want to change clothes with Ren-chan too!

Lory: Your too young, Maria-chan. Your clothes wont fit Ren's big body will it?

Maria: Aaawe~ But that's not fair! I don't get to do anything!

Shouko: .. Uhm... does that include _bras_ and _pants_?

All female: *Mortified*

Pia: Of course not! If you do, then I'd have to clear all the nosebleed from the boys! !

All female: Phew!

Kanae:... But... doesn't that mean we have to change _in front_ of them?

Pia: *nods*Wide grin* Of course!

All: SERIOUSLY?

Sho: *smirks* And what about you, Pia, don't _you_ have to take part in too?

All: *all eyes on Pia*

Pia: *stares* No way! That's too embarrassing! Besides I'm the host so I can't do it!

All: Tch!

Pia: Well, then! All of the males, choose which female you would want to exchange clothes with! Maria doesn't count (Maria: Eeeeeh~~~? No fair!)

Kyoko: Well... I have stripped before... *blush* Guess we'll have to change, Tsuruga-san.

Ren: *really worried if he can control himself*

Pia: By the way, you two can pause the hugging so you can take your clothes off ;D

Reino: I choose Chiori *smirk*

Chiori: And when did I say you could call me by my first name! ?

Kanae: Yashiro, I'll trade with you, I don't want to trade with that Blond idiot.

Sho: Hey!

Yashiro: O-... Okay *blush*

Lory: Guess I'll go with Shouko-san?

Shouko: Okay.

Sho: Wait... What about me? ! ? There's no other females in this game!

Hikaru: Here too. *disappointed*

Pia: hmmmmm... Ah! I know! *snap* (Where's Yuuse and Seichi? ! ? !)

Juliella: I'm in! *puts hand up*

Ren & Lory: Why her? ! ? ! *trying to ignore*

Kyoko: So this is Hizuri Julliela! How beautiful!

Julliela: My, so this is Kyoko-chan, my husband has been talking a lot about you. *glances at Ren*gives a you've-found-a-pretty-lady smile*

Pia: *grin*snap again*

Ruriko: I will participate just for this chapter!

Pia:*snaps again*

Mimori: Mimori-chan's in too! I want to exchange clothes with Sho-chan too! ! !

Momose: Don't forget about me.

Pia: And last! *snap*

Yuuse & Seichi: *Poof!* Wha-...! Geh!

Pia: *evil smile* You think you could just run away like that? You guys will have some _serious_ punishment! But before that you have to do the dare too guys, After all, it says **_all_** males have to do it *death glare*

Yuuse & Seichi: AAAGH! WE'RE SORRY!

Hikaru: You better be, you traitors! !

Sho: Oh god, why did you bring Pochiri too?

Pia: Like I said, I love to torture *smiles brightly*

Hikaru: Who wouldn't expect that?

Pia: Now then, I'll be choosing Yuuse-chan and Seichi-chan's partner. Yuuse-chan, you, with Ruriko-chan. Seichi-chan, you, with Momose-chan. *points* (All: So basically everyone's name has a -chan at the end? =_=)

Seichi: *whistles* Guess I don't have any objections *grin*

Yuuse: Easy for you to say, I have to trade with a spoilt one.

Ruriko: You dare to insult me! I'll have you fired!

Yuuse: *sigh* Let's get this over with, I have a punishment to do after this.

Pia: Indeed you do, next time you try to escape, this time it wouldn't be punishment, it'll be torture!

Yuuse & Seichi: *thinking*_ Aren't you already torturing us?_

All: *finished changing clothes*

Pia: HAHAHAHAHA! You guys look hilarious!

All: Urusai =-=

Pia: Okay, since the reviewer didn't say how long to keep the clothes, I'll choose... for just 2 chapters! *wide grin*

All: WHAT? Isn't that the punishment? ! ? No way! I'm not going for that long! nu uh! Nooo!

Pia: Jeez.. OKAY, okay! Just for this chapter! God, you guys are boring, there's no fun *pouts*

All: You _always_ have fun!

Pia: *ignores* Well then, let's do the next *giggle* Truth or Dare :D

Kyoko: Tsuruga-san... your clothes are big...

Ren: *Thinking* _And you think that your's aren't small? It's tight!_

Mimori: Kyaaaaa~~ Sho looks stunning in my clothes!

Sho: No I dont! It's small and it look weird on me!

Lory: Your very plain Shouko-san, maybe I should add some..

Shouko: -No! Just leave it as it is please President *smiles unreassuringly*

Kanae: You feeling uncomfortable with the skirt? Yashiro-san?

Yashiro: Of course! I've never wore a skirt! I'm a male after all!

Ruriko: I wanted to change clothes with Tsuruga-san!

Yuuse: urusai, do you think I enjoy wearing little clothing? Ugh, it's really tight!

Momose: Are you okay Seichi-san?

Seichi: I'm okay *tight smile* It's just the jeans that are very tight...

Hikaru: Hizuri-san, do you wear these kind of (little clothing) clothes?

Julliela: Yes *smiles* but not often in public, my husband get's very fussy with me showing too much of myself

Kuu: *Poof* I told you not to wear those!

All: Eep! When did he get here?

Kyoko: Outo-san!

Ren: *wide eyed*

Kuu: Kyoko-chaan~~~

Pia: -Okay cut the scene! Kuu-chan, get back to what ever you were doing! *snap* ! here's one! *smirks*

**From: mangaaddict300**

**To: ren, kyoko, sho and reino**

**Truth/Dare: dare them to be locked up in a closet for 5 minutes!**

Ren: ! Th-That's... going too far *sweat drop*

Kyoko: W-... what? ! Y-y-...you can't do that! I'll have to deal with two of my worst enemies!

Yashiro: So you don't mind if you were in it with just Ren? *giggles*

Hikaru: Why does no one consider my feelings?

Sho: NO WAY!

Reino: I'll have some fun with Kyoko in the dark *evil grin*

Ma300: make that the whole chapter...

All: NANI?

Ma300: Ahahahaha! xD I was joking! ... Or _am_ I? *evil giggle*

Lory: Hooh~~~ A closet eh? Nice one *grins at Ma300*

Kanae: I am not letting Kyoko with these nincompoops! There all guys! God know what they will do to her!

Chiori: Kotonami-sans right!

Pia: Hey, hey it's just for 5 minutes, not that long is it? *grins at Ma300*

Ma300: WHOO! Let's do this!

Lory: Let's fill the closet with Flowers and lovely glamorous!-...

Pia: No need for that, President.

Maria: What do they usually do in there?

Shouko: Be careful Sho, don't get too carried away.

Sho: Pssh, 5 minutes is nothing.

Yashiro: *snigger* Have fun Ren~~~~ *received glare from Ren*

Reino: Did you know I still have your little grudges, Kyoko? I can do lots of things with your little baby's

Kyoko: IYADDA! ! ! I don't want to do this! AND GIVE ME BACK MY GRUDGES! STUPID BEAGLE

Ren: I don't know how I will be able to handle this, how small is the closet? *worried*

Ma300 & Pia: *looks at each other*Wide evil grin* Oh you'll see~~~ *shoves all 4 in the closet, a _small_ closet*

4: Gah! It's small! I can't breath! You stupid beagle! I didn't think you would make the closet small... You damn author!

Kanae: You made it _**small,**_ Kyoko will be crushed by these amazons!

Pia: Don't worry, she'll be fine, there's a small window where they can have fresh air in but, it's small enough so that they wont be able to escape *smiles creepily*

Chiori: Oh, so that's how it is... *writes on note book*

Kanae: And why are you taking notes? !

Chiori: To try this out *smiles*

Kanae: *sweat drop*

Lory: Hahaha, I'd wish there was a camera in there so that we can see what they are doing *smirks*

Pia: Hahaha! of course there's a camera in it! Who wouldn't want to record something so funny! See? Look at the board!

All: Since when was there a board in front of us? !

Pia: I can do what I want with this story *wide smile* Anyway look at the screen it look's like Kyoko-chan is trying to push Sho away! And Ren-chan and Reino-chan are facing each other! HAHAHA! Look at their disgusted face! This is so funny! *eats popcorn*

Lory: It must be very awkward.

Yashiro: Look at Ren! He's glaring at Sho who's close to Kyoko-chan!

Kanae: That guy better not touch her _anywhere_

Maria: No! Look! Fuwa-san is trying to kiss Onee-sama! *takes some popcorn from Pia*

Chiori: Why that stupid!...

Shouko: Ah! Look, somehow Kyoko-chan made him stop...

Hikaru: ...by kicking him in the nuts

All: *giggles*

Yashiro: It look's like Kyoko is free'd from Sho's grasp, and now she fell over!

Kanae: *thinking* _Don't just stand there Tsuruga-san help her up!_

Lory: Reino-kun gives me the creeps, he's holding onto something small but it's not there, it's like he's seeing a ghost..

*In the closet*

Kyoko: Give me back my grudge, beagle!

Reino: I said before right? Not until this game is over *smirks*

Sho: Well, it doesn't seem like this game will be ending soon, Pia's going to continue to have fun with us more and more. That stupid author, forcing us to do this!

Ren: It can't be helped, she's like that and the only thing we need to do and do the dares until she gets tired of it.

Kyoko: She is a lazy author after all, because she still hasn't written the next chapter for her three on-going story's!

Reino: Indeed, and she didn't let me be in any of those story's either, how boring.

Pia: I can hear you guys

4: *flinch* Sho: When did you open the door? !

Pia: Just now, and it's already 5 minutes, don't tell me you want to stay in that closet? *creepy grin*

Yashiro: I say, leave Ren and Kyoko-chan in there!

4: NO! We're coming out!

Pia: *grin* Had fun guys? *creepy giggles*

Ren: Not really

Reino: It was boring...

Sho: Hmph! No way am I doing that again!

Kyoko: I should be saying that Sho! How dare you try to kiss me!

Ren: *glare*

Sho: It was small in there, I wasn't trying to get close to you, who'd want to anyway? You have no sex-appeal

Kyoko: Shut up, stupid Sho! Grudges! Strangle him!

Pia: *ignores the fight* Okay, I am ending this chapter here! of course I will be writing everyone's Dare Truth or Dare on the next chapter, just didn't have enough space for all in one.

Chiori: Hey, guys...

All: Hmm?

Sho & Kyoko: *fighting pauses*

Chiori: I feel like we are forgetting something...

Shouko: It doesn't matter, it's just the 4 girls that need to go is all

Pia: Oh yeah forgot about them! Mimori-chan, Momose-chan, Ruriko-chan and Julliela-chan, you can all go back now! *poof* Ok! well, whatever thing we're forgetting, it doesn't matter, what matters is the game! xD Now... ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

All: YEAH!

Mean while a certain someone still in a plane~~...

Sawara: Why didn't Pia bring me along with her~~? T.T


	6. Chapter 6

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Sawara: *sniff*sniff* I still don't forgive you guys!

Pia: I'm sorry! We all forgot okay? It's just that... I dunno, you weren't really the centre of attention so I didn't notice you ^^;;

Ren: Gomen, Sawara-san. I too forgot about you *scratches head*

All: *bows* Sorry!

Sawara: You better be! I was so scared on the plane all alone...

Lory: Sebastian was still in there flying the plane you know...

Pia: you knew Sawara-chan was still in there? !

Lory: Hey I forgot half way through until the end too!

Kanae: Well, it doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. So are we going to start or what?

Pia: Okay! Carrying on with the last chapter! ... Whoa, theres loads from one certain reviewer called Mystical, sorry, but I'll have to choose one of those, just the top one is fine ;D

**From: Mystical**

**To: Reino and Maria**

**Reino and Maria: You two scare Sho with whatever you've got... or else you suffer the wrath of the fangirls!**

Lory: He's pretty fierce *giggle*reading the whole review until the end* Why thank you for the box of candy Mystical.

Pia: W-..wait! Didn't you read at the end that it says it's actually an explo- - *BANG!*

All: Too late...

Lory: Oh woops, it says for the _other_ guys! hahaha! My bad!

Reino & Sho: Your president's an idiot.

Kyoko: Don't insult the president! He can be a genius sometimes too!

Kanae: ...plus glamorous *Continued*

Chiori: Indeed, that's the president for you

Pia: Hey! move to the main topic now! *grins at Sho* You read it too right? Be prepared Sho-chan~~~

Maria: Finally it's my turn! *raises fists* :D

Reino: The little girl can also curse? Creepy~~ *smirk*

Sho: Scare me? HAH! Well, I don't know what kind idea that is but I'll go for it *grin* I can handle it, and it's not like this lil kid can scare me anyway

Ren: *smirk* You don't even know who Maria-chan is Fuwa-san, you shouldn't get too cocky

Pia: *creepy grin* Ren-chan is right (Ren: *still not used to -chan) You'll regret it~~~~

Reino: Well, I do have a trump card that does work on anyone *snigger* He'll start having night mares

Sho: Oh yeah? Try it grandpa!

Pia: Stop with the argue and on with the dare! ! !

Maria: *tugs on Sho's jeans* Fuwa-san, I have something... *sho looks* For you~~~~ *takes out box full of insects*

Sho: GUAAAAH! WHat the heck? ! This kid is insane! does she carry those things around with her? !

Lory: *giggle* Mostly to scare Ren's fans away.

Pia: Hahahaha! Who wouldn't be scared of those disgusting insects? I bet it crawls around her body!

Chiori: You will never know *laughs*

Kyoko: Maria-chan, scare that blond hair! and send him packing! ! !

Shouko: *giggling* I hardly see Sho like this

Sho: don't start laughing Shouko-san! help me out here!

Pia: Oh no, she isn't helping, the reviewer said to scare you! Not being helped by Shouko-chan!

Shouko: This is really funny! *laughs*

Reino: My turn~ *sends spirits after Sho*

Sho:*strangled* W-... W..what the hell? ! ? I can hardly breath! Somethings... tightening around my neck!

Reino: *smirk* There's Spirits that follows me everywhere.

Sho: Ghosts? ! ? ! *horrified*

Pia: Ok, ok, that should be enough, he looks like he's scared enough to pee himself.

All: *sniggers*

Sho: Shut up!

**From: Azalea-chan**

**To: Kyoko and Ren**

**Dare: get locked in a small closet together for several hours:)**

All: Again? ?

Yashiro: But this time just Kyoko-chan and Ren! *laughing creepily*

Nah, sorry Azalea-chan, I can't do the same dare sorry! guess I'll have to pass this ^^;;

Ren & Kyoko: Phew!

Yashiro: Aaaawe~~~ No fair! *fan girl mode down*

Azalea-chan: I guess it's okay... :(

Pia: Sowwy!

Ren: Next?

Pia: Okay! There are two dares from the same reviwer, guess I'll have to choose one though, each chapter are only allowed one truth or dare from one reviewer. Sorry.

**From:shoxkyokofan**

**To: Sho and Kyoko**

**Make sho admit in front of everyone that he loves Kyoko and kiss her passionately in front of everyone(lol force ren to watch) for 5 minutes and have kyoko kiss him back (with feeling put into it ) hee hee i luv seeing ren suffer GO SHO!**

Kyoko: WHAT? ! ? ! YADDA!

Sho: Heh, guess I have an obsessed fan, fine I'll do- -What? ! ?

Ren: W-what?

Shouko: There's someone who _likes_ Sho and Kyoko-chan together?

Pia: *roll eyes* Let me repeat, make sho admit in front of everyone that he loves Kyoko and kiss her passionately in front of everyone(lol force ren to watch) for 5 minutes and have kyoko kiss him back (with feeling put into it)

Kyoko: Admit? Feelings? Kiss?... PASSIONATELY?

Sho: Nn-n-NO not in that way Kyoko! Don't get the stupid wrong idea! *panics*

Yashiro: *gasp* What are you going to do Ren? ! Are you going to protest? or just let Kyoko-chan kiss him! She might fall in love with him! she might like him! she might forgive him! they might do it- -...

Ren: Yashiro-san, please leave them be, it's not my decision whether Mogami-san does the dare or not.

Pia: How boring *pouts* I want to see jealousy and drama!

Yashiro: Me too!

Lory: He'll be heartbroken! *melodramatic*

Hikaru: Don't forget about me!

Shouko: I don't want any drama, Sho can sometimes take things too far.

Reino: *smirk* Kyoko, are you trying to make me jealous?

Kyoko: I wasn't the one who made that dare! Stupid Beagle! Don't jump into random conclusions!

Pia: Well? *giggle* Are you going to take the punishment or the _dare _hehehehe!

Shoxkyokofan: C'mon KISS! KISS! KISS!

Sho: Heh, well, if you insist *arrogantly smirks*

Kyoko: No... No way! Nu uh! not in my life! I still don't forgive him, and I don't think I will ever forgive him!

Kanae: So you'd rather take up on the punishment?

Kyoko: *sigh* I guess so *slump*

Shoxkyokofan: Whaaat~~~? ! ? ! ? That's boring!

Pia: Oh well, it's not like the punishment is boring, either way. I'm having fun whether she does it or not *grin* because the punishment is to wear the bunny costume outside in the snow! Since you will be performing as the Easter bunny you will have to go out with a basket and find 5 Easter eggs in the snow!

Kyoko: What? !

Chiori: Snow? But it isn't snowing outside-

*pop*

Pia: Now we are ^^ I changed the scene to the North pole! :D but since it's very cold outside we are inside my big warm cottage! (I made up my own house in just seconds! :D How cool is that? !)

All: WHAT? That's insane! Whoa! She's crazy! Awesome!

Pia: Now, now it's just Kyoko-chan who's going outside, after that we will get back to my play room! :D

Shouko: You regret taking the punishment now? *grin*

Kyoko: I'd do anything to prevent myself from kissing my worst enemy *glares at Sho* *Shouko laughs*

Sho: *turns away* Humph! !

Ren & Yashiro: *sighs in relief* Yashiro: Now you can still get her! :D

Lory: *snigger* Someone's very happy aren't they?

Shoxkyokofan: Well I'm not! *sniff*

Pia: *ignores* Let's get ready Kyoko-chan~~ hehehe! Here's the bunny costume~

Kyoko: *sigh* Guess I don't have any choice. *goes to changing room*

Chiori: Whoa, it's pretty snowy outside, _bbrrr _just thinking about the cold makes me shiver.

Kanae: Yeah, I wonder how Kyoko will be able to handle this

Ren: In a bunny costume at that

Reino: I heard you have to wear thin tights? *smirk*

Pia: Haha, the men aren't worried about the cold weather, they're only interested in her bunny costume.

Lory: That doesn't include me.

All: *all eyes on Lory*

Lory: *stares* What? I was only saying matter-of-factly! How could I ever lay my eyes on my children!

Kanae: Yeah, that is kinda creepy...

Yashiro: Okaay~~ Moving onto the different subject? ^^;;

Pia: Yeah... awkward.

Kyoko: *comes in* I'm done changing!

All: *wide eyes*

Kyoko" What? *embarrassed*

Pia: Kyoko-chan~~~ You forgot the bunny ears! *W* *plops bunny ears on Kyoko's head* There, done!

Maria: Kawaiii! Onee-sama!

Hikaru: Uwa! Kyoko-chan... y-... you look c-ccute *blush*

Pia: Here's the basket, you can take as much time as you want! It isn't really difficult to find them, I made them easier to find so you wont freeze to death!

Chiori: Wow! She's thoughtful!

All: *nods shockingly in agreement*

Pia: Hey! Is it really that shocking? !

Sawara: Ganbatte! Mogami-san!

Sho: Well? Are you going outside or not? Go hop around Easter bunny! *grinning*

Kyoko: *Doing the 'mature' thing, she stuck her tongue out* I can collect them in just 5 minutes! *smirk*

Pia: Well? what are you waiting for? ...GO!

Kanae: Show the stupid blond you can do it!

Sho: I'm not a stupid blond!

Chiori: *cursing Sho this time with note book*

Yashiro: *laughs lightly* She's too full of herself *Running around when showing a face that she's freezing*

Ren: *smirk* She's more than just that *watches Kyoko as she runs around in the snowy weather, already got 1 egg*

Sawara: She's something, alright. Once she starts, she wouldn't give up *nods to self agreement*

Hikaru: *watches Kyoko* Stare~~~*

Seichi: Hey, hey what'ta you starin' at, Hikaru? *grins*

Hikaru: *blush* N-nothing! *turns away*

Chiori: *eat's popcorn* (All: Where did she get the popcorn? ! ?) dis ish nishe! hyou haf shum! (This is nice! you have some!)

All: *thinking*_ Are you hear for entertainment or aren't you worried? !_ *disbelief*

Maria: I want some!

Pia: I've got a popcorn machine in that cupboard! You can help your self guys! (All: So she has a popcorn machine...)

Yuuse: Hey, look, Kyoko-chan has already caught 3 eggs!

Shouko: Wow! And it's just been for a short timing!

Lory: Oh~! That girl is something!

Pia: Bah! I made the game easier for her so she wouldn't freeze to death outside!

Reino: That's new, your actually considering.

Sho: For once *finishes*

Shouko: Ah! She found the fourth egg!

Maria: Ganbarre Onee-sama!

Hikaru: She's doing great! it's only been 8 minutes!

BANG! Kyoko: *pant* I've found... *pant* the fifth egg! *pants* God it was freezing outside!

Lory: Good going, Mogami-kun!

Sawara: Way to go Mogami-san! You did well! I vet it was hard for you in the freezing cold! *pats on cold shoulder*

Kyoko: Arigatou! Uwa, it's so warm in here!

Pia: Now go change back to your clothes! The male reviewers will nosebleed if they see you in that for long.

Kyoko: *grabs clothes* Br right back, minna.

Pia: *grin* Well done! Now lets see the next Truth or Dare question! ... let's see... GAH! TOO MANY! Sorry to the people who participated in this, but I have to skip some of them and choose the interesting ones. I'm too lazy to be bothered with doing each and every Dare =_=

Kyoko: Told you she was lazy like that...

Pia: Heard that... Ah, here's an interesting one! *grin* *glances at Kyoko*

**From: KarmaHope**

**To: Kyoko**

**D/T: Go into Natsu mode for a chapter, then Mio for a chapter! ;)**

Sho: What kind of a name is that?

Kyoko: Eh? ! Me again?

Ren: Natsu huh, shouldn't be too hard

Sho: I heard she's pretty hot, but that's just with the make-up, I bet you look out of place when acting with what your wearing *smirk*

Pia: BAHAHAHA! But you don't even know who _exactly_ Na-chan is! She's a very controlling person, and you might be rapped around her fingers!

Kyoko: I'll do it! I don't want to go out in the freezing cold again!

Reino: *smirk* I'm looking forward to meeting this 'Natsu' person.

Pia: Oh you _will_ enjoy it *evil smirk*

Kyoko: F-fine~ *blush*

Kanae: I wonder what kind of person this Natsu is, I've only seen a bit of Box 'R' episodes. I heard that she's the leader of the bully group

Chiori: I can't wait to learn from Mogami-san! Her acting skills are great!

Yashiro: Ren~~ Get ready!

Ren: Urusai.

Natsu: Hello! Minna! *waves with very bright smile* It's nice to meet everyone.

Lory: Her acting is top notch! *smiles* Hello, Natsu-san, my name is Lory

Kyoko: Oh, call me Na-chan, and same goes with everyone *smiles brightly as she bows*

Sho: Hello, Na-chan *shakes hand* So what kind of person are you?

Natsu: *smirk* you'll see *smiles brightly*

Yashiro: Uwa~ She's a complete different person! Just like when you start to act Ren!

Ren: Indeed, she's improved for just 2 years *smiles* she's grown a lot.

Kanae: This character of her's is a little dodgy *watching Natsu as she talks to Reino who's smirking* It makes me feel like I should watch out from her

Chiori: Yeah, her character is great! The background, the aura she's giving off, she may look innocent but somehow the way she speaks and her aura right now feels of place, like theres a dark side of Natsu. So interesting.

Kanae: Hey! Reino! No flirting! Just because Natsu is _that_ type of girl doesn't mean you should take advantage of her! She's still Kyoko!

Pia: Hehehe, this is funny, well, lets go on to the next request, just to keep things interesting instead of staying in one place. Now! Let's see...

**From: Snow-chan**

**To: Sho **

**Truth: His most honest feeling for Kyoko AFTER her makeover.**

Sho: ... GEHH!

Natsu: *looks up* So it's my turn! ... No, Kyoko-chan's turn!

Pia: Yeah! But since the previous request you still have to be Natsu for the whole chapter.

Natsu: *brightly smiles* I'll be looking forward to this

Sho: W-why me?

Shouko: Sho, she isn't Kyoko, you shouldn't become too hopeful if she acts as if she's ok with you.

Sho: Whatever. I'm not doing it.

Pia:*smile* Oh~? So you'd rather go up against the punishment? *hold up cat outfit* _meow! _^W^

All: *sniggers*

Sho: NO! F-fine I'll do it!

Ren: *eyes twitch*

Yashiro: Oh no~~~ Ren! DO something! *grabs shirt*

Ren: Yashiro-san, if I do something I might be punished!

Yashiro: So you care more about your self than the girl you love? ! ? ! ? !

Ren: Yashiro-san, that isn't Mogami-san, It's Natsu-san.

Lory: Yes, but she's still Kyoko.

Maria: Onee-sama looks like a really different person when she acts! How pretty~~

Shouko: Indeed. Sho really likes her but he wouldn't admit it, and he's not very honest, so this will be very hard for him.

Ren: *eyes sharp* Admit... huh

Sho: Uuhm... Kyoko.. No Natsu... *nervous

Natsu: *smiles brightly* Nani? *smirks* ...You _like_ me?

Sho: Wha-.. uuh...

Natsu: Hah! I knew it! I knew it all a long! you just couldn't admit it could you? *smirks* I'm not Kyoko, I'm not acting, I'm being _me._

Chiori: Wow! She's acting very good!

Ren: No... She's not acting, she's actually Natsu *shocked*

Yashiro: Eeh? ! Really? *amazed*

Lory & Kanae: Amazing...

Sho: H-...how did you...

Natsu: Face it Sho, you will never get Kyoko's heart. I already know who her heart belongs to *grins* Bt of course it isn't you deary

Sho: I-it's not like I care, I only like her a bit because she changed that's all! *turns away* Are-... are we done? I've already admitted I like her (only a bit!)

Pia: It's not over yet, Sho-chan~ Kyoko-chan has yet to put her make-up on, just like Snow-chan said you need to admit your feelings AFTER her make over. *grins evilly*

Sho: Dammit...

Pia: But! since there isn't enough time I will have to leave it here!

All: Eeeeh~~? !

Pia: I know, but it's already gone over 3'000 words ;P So I'll continue on with the next chapter! :D cyaaa~~

Natsu: Tch, this is boring.

Reino: Should we continue our conversation before? *smirk* *grabs wrist*

Natsu: Shove it, I don't want to hook up with some white haired creep *pinch's arm with nail*

Pia: *sniggers* Feisty one you are~

Reino: It'll only make me want to know you more Na-chan~

Kanae: *chuckles* Guess Natsu's dark side has shown up

Natsu: Hmph!


	7. Chapter 7

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or****Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

**To KarmaHope, Indeed I am a fast writer =W= I enjoy making chapters of this because I love to torture my fellow Skip Beat cast! Muahahahahah! (All: How cruel...)**

Pia: GAH" *THROWS PAPERS* TOO MUCH TRUTH OR DARES! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I GOTTA CATCH UP! ... *realised* Ah! ...Hello! I'm back! Eheh ^^;; anyway! On the previous chapter, Natsu is gone! But I will have the flash back of what happened! Also, sorry to the requester who wanted Kyoko to act out as Mio for the next chapter, seems that I'm too lazy :P Sorry!

KarmaHope: Yeah, _thanks_ =_=

Pia: *ignores* After Kyoko has her make-up on and Sho has admitted he wants Kyoko back with him (and also said she was very pretty), but obviously other people do not agree with him. And Kyoko ... No, Natsu, started to laugh when Sho explained the reason why Kyoko left him. And yeah, here's a flachback instead, I can't be ass'd to explain -_- (All: Your so lazy!)

_Natsu: KYAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Seriously? ! you used her as a maid then threw her away and then you want her back? ! How stupid of you!_

_Yashiro: Natsu is a very energetic girl_

_Ren: Yeah, Mogami-san doesn't act like Natsu at all, it's unbelievable but, Natsu is a complete different person from Mogami-san. They may have the same body but they have different way of thinking._

_Kanae: Amazing, I can act, but she can become._

_Maria: Na-chan, what do you like to do when your bored?_

_Natsu: Eh? *still recovering from the laughing fit* Oh, uuhm, I'd like to hang out with my group and play with one of them *grinning*_

_Maria: Play with them? *clueless* In what way?_

_Natsu: Do you **really** want to know? *smirk*_

_Pia: This story is for only humour and drama not mature adult things! Natsu! Change the subject!_

_Sho: *pissed* I... I can't believe you started laughing at me! *angry face* What's wrong with apologising to someone? !_

_Natsu: Pfft! Well, after mistreating someone and then want them back is kind of ridiculous don't you think?_

_Sho: Yeah I know but, there are some people who do forgive one another!_

_Natsu: Pssh! That only happens in movies, this is **reality** Sho, accept the fact that reality is cruel that way._

_Chiori: She really doesn't care about life does she? _

_Pia: No she doesn't She's the kind who's very heartless and does a lot of extreme tactics to make her life 'interesting', is how she puts it ¬¬_

_Sho: Well, whatever, the chapter has ended so why don't you go away? I've already admitted what I feel so just leave!_

_Natsu: *smirk* Alright, good-bye minna! _

Snow-chan: And there we have it! :D

Pia: Hey! I'm supposed to say that! I'm the host here!

Snow-chan: Well I can be your partner, can't I?

Pia: NO! *hiss* Leave now!

Maria: Don't be so harsh to Snow-chan!

Pia: Snow-chan is a reviewer! not a host! Now get back to the game!

Sho: *glaring at Kyoko back and fourth*

Kyoko: What's up with you, Sho. You keep giving me this pissed off face at me every now and then! What did I ever do to you? !

Shouko: You can't remember anything Kyoko-chan? *surprised*

Chiori: So it's true she did switch characters! Amazing! I got to right this down!

Lory: She's something isn't she? Just like you Ren *grin*

Ren: *smiles* Yeah, although I'd rather have her act a different character than Natsu, she's too... let's say too improper.

Kyoko: And Beagle! Stop staring at me you pervert! You keep giving me creepy smiles and it's freaking me out!

Reino: *smirk* It's because what you did before makes me want to possess you more.

Pia: Ok, Okay! enough with the flirting! (Kyoko: we weren't flirting!)

Hikaru: Natsu looked... nice, Kyoko-chan *blush lightly*

Yuuse: Hehe, stop staring Hikaru! Pervert!

Seichi: She did look pretty, Natu's pretty fierce, is that the type of girl you like Hikaru?

Hikaru: N-...no! It's not! *blush*

Chiori: You were silent the whole time Hikaru! Because you couldn't breath since Mogami-san's looks took your breath away! *sheepishly grinning*

Pia: Enough with the chit chat! We need to read the review's Truth or Dares right away to catch up, there's too many of 'em!

**From: Lara**

**To: Lory & Jelly**

**T/D: i dare lory to let jelly have her way with him for a day. **

**so that includes getting a make over**

**and going to watch a horrible romance film like romeo and juliet were everyone dies in the end.**

**and anything else jelly wants to do, like kiss? hug? etc.**

Pia: *Smirk* Ten-chan! *snap*

Jelly: I'm here! *smiles cutely*

Lory: Oh! So it's my turn now!

Kyoko: Jelly-san!

Jelly: Didn't I tell you Kyoko-chan? Call me Ten!

Pia: Well? Let's do the Dare! Ten-chan! You can do whatever you want with Lory!

Jelly: Kyaaaan~~~ I can't wait, darling~~

Lory: Make the make-up flashy! Glamorous! full of glitter!

Jelly: C'mon darling!

Pia: Now then, while Lory-chan and Ten-chan are doing their dare, I can move on to the next one! I can have a flachback later on what they are up to after they come back *creepy giggle* I've got someone to spy on them and record them so we can watch what their doing *giggling*

Yashiro: Do you think that she's recording _us_ too right now?

All: Who knows? *sigh*

Pia: Anyway! NEXT!

**From: Azeida**

**To: Kyoko**

**D/T: Kyoko tells Ren truth about her first job :)**

Kyoko: GAH! No way! These people are cruel!

Yuuse: Hey, Kyoko-chan how come you didn't tell him?

Hikaru: Yeah, Kyoko-chan how come you don't want Tsuruga-san know your job was playing as B-_OGHF! _

Kyoko: *covers Hikaru's mouth* _sshhh!_ Don't say it out of the blue!

Hikaru: *blushes deep crimson* O... Okay ^^;;

Ren: What? What first job? I thought it was the Kyurara commercial?

Kyoko: Eto... Actually,... *glances up and down*... actually my first job was working with Bridge Rock, there I said it! Moving on now!

Pia: *smirk* You haven't told the _whole_ truth Kyoko-chan~~~~ *evil grin*

Ren: *thinking* _So that's why they are so fond of each other, but what about the whole truth?_ *sharp stare*

Yuuse: Sorry to interrupt but I got to go pee! *panicking*

Pia: *glares* Hmph! way to go and say it now, will you? You ruined the moment!

Yuuse: Well sorry for holding it in for the past 2 chapters!

Pia: Tch, fine go! But you better hurry! Carry on Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: uuh *hesitates* Uhm... eto... I... I was

Hikaru: *clueless* I really wonder why you don't want to tell him Kyoko-chan.

Lory: *Smirk* This is funny, Mogami-kun wouldn't lie to Ren, this is new.

Ren: You know too? President? *curious*

Kanae: Me too of course, but I'm not telling you, that's Kyoko-chan's job

Chiori: I saw Mogami-san working with Bridge Rock, so I know too.

Pia: So yeah, mostly everyone knows Kyoko's first job.

Ren: Mogami-san, what was your first job? *getting very curious*

Kyoko:... uh.. uhm... I was.. playing as... Oh I cant say it!

Ren: Eh? *brow's furrowed*

Yuuse: WHOO! I'm back, hhah, that was nice

All: *all eyes on Yuuse who's running up*

Yuuse: *seeing the blushed Kyoko who's embarrassed and Ren who has a stern furrowed face* *turns to Kyoko* Oh, I guess you already told Tsuruga-san you were working as Bo?

Sho & Ren: Eh? *eyes widen*

Ren: Bo? As in... the mascot of Bridge Rock _Bo_? *staring in disbelief*

Pia: AAHAHAHAHAHA! You just ruined it - _again!_

Yuuse: Eh? *stares* ... woops?

Ren: ... Mogami-san?

Kyoko: I'm... I'm sorry for lying to you Tsuruga-san! *bows* But I only kept quiet because I thought you would hate me because you made fiends with Bo, an actual friend... I just thought you would panic that I told people about the girl you loved, but, I didn't tell anybody! Even though I didn't know who the girl you loved, I still helped you. *disappointed* I'm sorry.

Ren: It's ok Mogami-san, I don't hate you.

Kyoko: B-...but, you look upset ..and disappointed!

Ren: *gives bright smile* it's just... *thinking* _that I couldn't believe you didn't notice I was talking about **you **_...Never mind Mogami-san. *gives apologetic smile*

Pia: Well then, on to the nex-

Sho: Hold on! ... Kyoko, _you_ were playing the mascot _Bo?_

Kyoko: *sigh* Yes, baka-Sho, I was playing thr mascot as _Bo_. Got any problems? *sharp stare*

Sho: Yes! In fact! You were the person who tried to strangle me on stage! And tried to reveal my past to embarrass myself! (and don't call me baka-Sho!)

Kyoko: Hmph! It was worth trying!

Sho: *smirk* But, it did the opposite effect, *arrogant smile* I must thank you for my cool image.

Kyoko: If only... if only I didn't hold back to kill you!

Pia: Ok, stop chit chatting on to the nex-

Seichi: So _that's _why you didn't tell him! You were being odd around him for the first time on the stage.

Hikaru: Haha! I remember the badminton match!

Kyoko: That's because!... I was really angry at him, so I couldn't control my anger... I'm sorry if it bothers you

Yuuse: What'er you apologising for? *grin* *pats Kyoko's head* You made the audience laugh, that's the whole point being the mascot.

Kyoko: *smile* Arigatou!

Pia: Well... *pissed at being interrupted* Before I continue, is there anyone _else_ who has a say in this? *glares* ... ... .. Good. Now _on_ to the next Truth or Dare!

**From: Tickling Tears**

**To: Kyoko and Reino**

**Dare: Kyoko, slap Reino in the face. Reino, suck it up and take it. It should do wonders for both your egos. XD**

Kyoko: *smirk* No problem

Reino: *glances* Why does it have to do with pain? *sigh*

Kyoko: *slap*

Reino: *thinking* _I wasn't **ready**..._

Kyoko: *grin* Done!

Tickling Tears: SLAP HIM AGAIN

Pia: That's enough. *snap*

Tickling Tears: *poof*

Reino: Why does everyone want me to be beaten up?

Sho: Because they hate you.

Pia: NEXT-... *wide eyes*

All: *see's the review*

**From: Tickling Tears**

**To: Reino**

**Dare: make out with Pia!**

**(a little revenge for the cast!)**

All: *Snigger* Thank you Tickling Tears

Tickling Tears: *grin* thumbs up*

Reino: Hoh~~~? I don't mind that much *creepy grin*

Pia: WHA-... What? ! I'm not doing it! _I'm_ the host so I can't play!

Kanae: Well, you _are_ part of it *smirks*

All: *giving a pay-back grin* If you refuse, you will have to swim in icy cold water for an _hour._

Pia: WHAT? No way! there's no way you can make me! *turns away* I have the power to change to do what I want in this story! Have you forgotten that?

Reino: And I have the power to monopolise people. Have _you_ forgotten that? *smirk* *smooch*

Pia: GEH!- ...

Sho: Although I hate that copy-cat I'm sort of glad that we got revenge on Pia *received death glare from Pia*

Shouko: Indeed

All: We all agree *nods*

Pia: *shoves Reino* OK! That's enough! Fine, you guys have your revenge, BUT!... Since you guys made me do it out of my own will! I will have to punish _all_ of you!

All: WHAT? ! You made us do the dares out of _our_ own will!

Pia: *flinch* O-.. okay! I'll cut the punishment!

All: *glares*

Pia: A-... anyway, NEX-

Reino: Wanna go for another round? *smirks*

Pia: *ignores* Let's see...

**From:Swt Cutie(srry this is fun)**

**To:Maria and Sho**

**Truth/Dare:Surfing contest! Who can stay up longer. (Maria - experience Sho ...-none)**

Maria: Yay! My turn again! *jumps up and down*

Sho: This ain't too bad *grin* ... (And what do they mean by I have non experience? ! ? !)

Kyoko: Maria-chan ganbatte! *high fives*

Ren: Do your best, Maria-chan. Don't let the other win!

Maria: Hai!

Pia: Well... let's go to Hawaii!

*pop*

Pia: Here we are!

All: *still in same clothes* *sigh*

Sho: Oi, can't you at least let us know your changing scenes?

Chiori: Yeah! I always have to fall over!

Reino: No, that's just you.

Chiori: Shut up.

Pia: Well, I don't want to waste any more time, there's too many Truth or Dare reviews so I have to catch up!

Shouko: Sho, Ganbare! Don't be too full of your self, because if you fall over you'll embarrass your self *giggles*

Sho: I know, I know *puts swimming suit on*

Maria: Mitte, mitte! I have a pink flower board! isn't it pretty? *smiles*

Lory: Maria-chan, you could at least use a very glittery board!

Yashiro: President! your back!

Lory: *grin* No, I'm here because of Ten-chan, she likes Hawaii. We are staying in the hotel!

Pia: *grin* Having fun?

Lory: Indeed!

Ren: President... Don't have too much fun... *looks around*

Kanae: *whispers* _Pia has you watched by a spy who's recording you and Jelly-san_

Lory: *grin* Oh I already know that!

Pia: Really? Awe~ That's sucks! *Everyone flinches*

Kanae: How... how long were you listening

Pia: The whole thing. But, don't worry, I'm not angry at you for talking behind my back! *smiles*

Ren: *thinking*_ I have the feeling she's lying..._

Kanae: O-... okay, well, lets get back to the dare, Sho and Maria-chan are ready to surf. Bye president *waves*

Pia: Now! Guys you see that there? *points* Theres a small wave coming far back, you better get over there quickly as it gets bigger, so GO!

Maria & Sho: *runs in water* (impossible though :P)

Chiori: Ganbarre Maria-chan!

Kyoko: Go! Go! Maria-chan! *waves*

Shouko: Ganbarre~~~ ! !

Pia: Now... let's just sit back and relax~~~

All: *all thinking* _You chose Hawaii so you can relax!_

Shouko: Ah! Look, there on the wave! They've already begun to surf!

Kyoko: Maria-chan's doing great! :D

Hikaru: But Fuwa-san isn't *laughs at Sho's struggling*

Kanae: ... Ah... He already fell over...

All: *laughs*

Pia: Oh so it's already finished? Awe~~~ I want to stay here longer! *whines*

All: *Thinking* _She really is here just to relax..._

Pia: ...Ah! I know, we can play the dare here! *smiles in glee*

Maria: *laughs out loud* gets out of water* It was funny Fuwa-san started to fall in a loud _SPLASH! _HAHAHA!

Sho: Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know how to surf!

Pia: Well then! Maria-chan wins! and Sho-chan loses! LOSEEERRR! *sticks tongue out*

Sawara: How immature...

Reino: Agreed.

Pia: Well, :D Since there are too many Truth or Dares I decided to skip them! but of course I wiill show it up on here! ... Hahahaha! Look at all the Truth or Dares from my readers!

**From: Azeida**

**To: Kyoko and Maria**

**T/D: Dare Kyoko and Maria put make up on Sho, Reino and Ren**

Kyoko: Hahaha! that would be fun!

Maria: Let's do it! Let's do it!

Sho: Hey! Pia didn't say you could!

Reino: I've... never wore make up

Ren: *thinking* _That'll ruin my image... _*trying to imagine himself in girly make-up* - Impossible.

**...**

**From: LoveMe LoveYou**

**To: Maria-chan**

**Truth/Dare: I dare you to give Sawara-San a princess makeover. tee hee!**

Maria: *glances at Sawara* Hehehehe, I love make-up!

Sawara: Maria-chan... *sweat drops*

Chiori: I have a box of make-up, do you want to use them?

Maria: I wanna use 'em!

Sawara: O-... oi! We're not supposed to do the dare!

**...**

**From: WitchMagivCat**

**To: All Skip Beat cast**

**T/D: I dare all the male Skip Beat cast be in fairy costumes and all the female Skip Beat cast in princess costumes!**

Kyoko: PRINCESS COSTUMES! Uwaaaaa! I wish we could do that dare! *already in la-la land*

Sho: Hey, not all of us want to do that dare! it's just you!

Kyoko: Oh the glamorous dresses! I wish me and Moko-san could've wear it together, running around with hands together on a field! aah~ How lovely!

Kanae: Don't imagine such disgusting things!

Ren: I'm glad we didn't have to do this *sighs*

All: Indeed (except for Kyoko of course :D)

Pia: *grin* You _don't _want to do it *giggles* You shouldn't of said that~~

Yashiro: N-.. no! He said... he's glad that we are looking at the reviews!

Reino: *sweat drop* *sigh*

Maria: Awe~ I want to wear princess costumes too~~~

Sawara: No, Maria, don't push it...

**...**

**From: immortalXbutterfly007**

**For: ReinoXKyoko 3**

**Request: To literally make-out in a seperate room (alone) and enjoy it for 10 minutes.**

Ren: ... *thinking* _I'm really glad we don't have to do this_

Yashiro: *fan girl mode on -again* Kekekekekeke! Too bad ain't it Ren?

Kyoko: How absurd! I couldn't do that to Tsuruga-san! He's my senpai! Don't you disagree with this too Tsuruga-san!

Sho: *smirk* Yeah, Tsuruga-san you disagree too don't you?

Ren: *glares* Yes, lets see the other reviews now *ignores*

Reino & Pia: Boring~~

Maria: I'll kiss Ren-sama instead!

**...**

**From emily**

**to shoxkyoko**

**dare-lock them in a closet and keep them there until they become friends.**

Pia: Damn, there's so many people daring people to put them in closets.

Kyoko: *sigh in relief*

Sho: *grin* What? You sighing of disappointed?

Kanae: No *steps in* She's sighing because your a freaking idiot and she's relieved that she doesn't have to get any closer to _you_ *glares*

Sho: Tch! What's up with this woman?

Shouko: She's protecting her friend Sho, now leave Kyoko-chan alone.

Sawra: So many celebrities going after Mogami-san

Yashiro: *glances at Ren* *creepy smile* Indeeed~~~

**...**

**Comment and dare from Mystical: Lory and all the rest of the guys: Lory...you opened the box yourself. Not good. Um...here's a box of candy that seriously WILL NOT explode if you open it. I'm serious. Share the candy with all the guys. Also, here's another box of candy that will explode. Give that one to the girls.**

Pia: *snap*

Lory: *poof* Oh! another box from Mystical! I want from candy! Here you go boyys~~~ And here's one for the girls~~

All females: No thank you.

Kanae: He just couldn't be bothered to read the end huh?...

All LME actors/actresses: *sigh*

**...**

**From: tHe AzN**

**To: Moko**

**Truth/Dare: cosplay and act like the president for a chapter!**

Kanae: *flinch* phew...

Kyoko: Ehehe! That would be funny!

Kanae: *glares*

Pia: Well, that's it for now! ... and all these dares are mostly shoving people in closets, I'm getting bored of that, sorry guys! lol, these are the ones I ain't interested in, but I could at least put them up for the Skip Beat cast to see and make comments! :D

All: *some relieved that they don't have to do any of them*

Pia: Now then, I will continue on with the next chapter! ^.^ Byee!


	8. Chapter 8

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Discl****aimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:****This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: *searching through reviews*... Ah! hey there! Now lets carry on with the previous chapter! And of course watch Lory's and Ten-chan's dare =W=

Lory: I had a _wonderful_ time filled with **_LOVE_!**

All: *rolls eyes*sigh*

Pia: Well then! lets watch the video! :D *pops to the cinemas*

All: *all used to this :3*

Pia: Minna! Lets all sit down! where ever you like is fine! :D

All: *all sits down*

*video tape rolling*

_Jelly: Darling~~ *Crys* The Movie Romeo and Julliet was so~~~ sad!_

_Lory: Indeed, but it was filled with love and romance! It has to happen in the end! To show their love for each other! *still has make-up on, colourd pink with flower prints on*  
><em>

_Jelly: Now then... the reviewer said I can do whatever I want with you! *grinning* I know! I want to go to Hawai! :D_

_Lory: Hawai? ! ... Great idea! Let's start booking and packing!_

_*scene changes to arriving at Hawai* _(Pia: By the way I had my spy to edit the video :D)

_Jelly: Uwaaaah~! This is amazing!_

_Lory: Let's fill our memory's of LOVE!_

All: *roll eyes* The same ol' president - boring~

Unknown: _SSHHH_!

_*scene changes to their Lory and Jelly's room*_

_Jelly: This place look lovely! I wonder if it can get any better!_

_Lory: Sebastian! fill the room with flowers, glitter, statues, water fountains, a pool and-_

_Jelly: Darling, you don't have to make it **that** good*smiles* With just you, It's even better!_

_Lory: How wonderful! Where do you want to go?_

_Jelly: Let's start off with the beach! Of course it's the first thing we do here!_

_Lory: Anything you want *smiles*_

_*scene to beach*_

_Jelly: Darling! look! I found a crab and a shell-_

_*Video finishes*_

All: Eeeeh~? ! ? ! What happened to the video? It just suddenly got cut off! What happened? Somethings wrong with the video!

Pia: Hey, Lory-chan... *sharp stare* What did you do to my spy?

Lory: *sitting far back of the screen along with Jelly* Oh I took care of him *eats popcorn*

Jelly: Darling gave him a ticket to Spain! He was from Europe! It seems you had him as your slave! (had him rapped up in a torture chamber and forced him to explain details about him)

Kanae: You had him as your _slave_?

All: How awful!

Shouko: Why would you do something so cruel?

Reino: *smirk* I didn't expect much from you, but _this?_ *chuckles* your interesting.

Ren: I really wonder what her background is...

Hikaru: She's cruel 24/7 *sigh*

Kyoko & Maria: _slave! _? Seriously!

Pia: Hey, hey! I wasn't being cruel to him! I didn't treat him as a slave! He said that just to make me look bad! *hiss's at everyone's glare*

Yashiro: Your already look bad enough

Sho: Never thought you could be _that_ type of person

Chiori: Should we call you Queen?

Pia: Rejected.

Lory: We should punish you for doing such things to someone. He told me you kidnapped him.

Pia: Wh- what! ? What utter crap! I would _never_ kidnap someone!

All: *stares*

Ren: You kidnapped us and had us have sleeping pills and dragged all of us into your room for some game.

Sawara: And forced us to play or we will be punished.

Yashiro: So I guess we are having another revenge on her?

All: *stares* ... GET HER!

Pia: WAAAH! *gets rapped in ropes*

Lory: Sebastian get out the Truth or Dare review list, I will be the host of the game!

All: Eeeh~~~? No fair! You only wanted to take over so you don't have to do any Truth or Dares!

Pia: Hey guys! How dare you! Untie me now or I'll have you punished!

Chiori: You can't have us punished while your tied up, Pia. Just sit back and let us...

Pia: NO! I was the one who started this!

Sho: Then end it! We don't want to carry on with the game!

Shouko: That's right, you forced us from our own will!

Pia: I will end it when I want to end it! *sticks tongue out*

Lory: Okay, Okay everyone! Since Pia is too stubborn we will carry on with the game!

Kyoko: Uwa! It'll be much easier from now! *sighs in relief*

Kanae: I'm not so sure about that Kyoko, because you know how the President can be...

Ren: *nods in agreement* Indeed, unsurprisingly he's a bit similar to Pia

Yashiro: *shivers* ...Well, lets just hope for the best *sighs*

Lory: _Ahem_ moving on now.

Pia: Hey! You better untie me!

Lory: C'mon just for this chapter is fine! We'll untie you after this chapter ok? *smiles*

Pia: Hmph! You better! *gives death glares*

Lory: *ignores* Well, then let's see... hmm... there aren't any interesting ones *tosses the other papers away* (Pia: Hey! We would of at least show them!) ... *eye twitches* AH! *smirks* holds paper up*

**From: Rachel**

**To: Ren**

**Truth/Dare: Act how would you confess to the girl you love, Lory can choose who would act as the girl you love ;)!**

Lory: *grin* I choose Mogami-kun!

Reino: *grin* Revenge at last - again.

Ren: *brow twitches* Eh?...

Kyoko: No! I'm sure Tsuruga-san doesn't want to choose me! He doesn't like me! He wouldn't _want_ to act as if he was in love with me!

All: *thinking* _Are you sure about that?_

Yashiro: *fan girl scream* Kyaaa! This is so exciting!

Lory: *grin* It's my decision Mogami-kun, you will have to co operate with me or I'll have you fired!

Kyoko: Eeeeh~~? ! ? ! ?

Kanae: President, that's going too far!

Chiori: I knew it, he _is_ similar to Pia.

Ren: President... *glares*

Pia: *smirks* Shouldn't of chosen Lory-chan as the host should ya guys? *still trying to untie the ropes*

Kyoko: *panic* G-...guess I'll have to do it

Ren: Sorry Mogami-san

All: *leans forward*listening intently*

Ren: Kyoko... -

Kyoko: MATTE! (Wait/hold on!) *wide eyes* I can not allow Tsuruga-san call me by my first name out of his own will! I don't like seeing his pained expression when he says my name!

Yashiro: *thinking* _Are you kidding? ! He'd love to say your name!_

Ren: *mouth twitches*

Lory: Just do it Mogami-kun! just think of it as if he's acting! Don't worry! *smiles reassuringly*

Kyoko: O-.. okay... *bows* sorry for interrupting

Ren: ...*hesitates* ... Kyoko, I'm not sure how to say this but...

Yashiro, Lory & Pia: *doki doki*

Ren: ... But... ... I love you. *turns away* Finished, lets move on to the next dare.

Kyoko: *teary eyes* ... ... *sniff* ...

All: ... Eh?

Kanae: Kyoko... why are you crying?

Kyoko: *sniff* ... I'M SURE YOU HATE ME TSURUGA-SAAAN!~~~ *melodramatically runs away*

All: *Stiff half shut eyes* thinking* _Is that what you were crying about? _=_=...

Ren: ... *sigh* Mogami-san is really dense huh...

Yashiro: *huge grin* hehehehe, were you _actually_ acting just now? *covers mouth to prevent from giggling*

Lory: *grin* Lets see the other reviews! *tosses away the uninteresting reviews away* Sorry guys who participated in this but I will have to skip some because we really need to catch up with the requests*smiles*

**From: Azeida**

**To: Ren**

**T/D: He has to pay Kyoko compliments for chapter or two**

Ren: *sighs* Why me?

Kyoko: *gets back* I should be saying that Tsuruga-san I'm sure your thinking why it _has_ to be me

Reino: I can do that for Tsuruga if ya want *winks*

Yashiro: Your getting the center of attention here, Reeennn~~~ *fan girl giggles*

Sho: Hmph! I can get twice more attention than that stupid loser!

Kyoko: Shut up Sho! *glares*

All: *sighs*

Lory & Pia: *grin* Let's make that 2 chapters!

All: NO

Chiori: And they spoke at the same time!

All: *horrified*

Lory: Che! How boring, fine then just for a chapter!

Ren: ... err... Mogami-san... you look uhm... nice...

Kyoko: *sniff*... (Ren flinched slightly, surprised) I KNEW IT! HE HATES IT! HE LOOKS SO TORTURED!

Pia: *hops up and down towards Kyoko*nudges*smirk and chuckle* Nah, I bet he's embarrassed to say these things to the girl he lik-

Ren: *Glares at Pia* Oi...

Yashiro: Hehehehe, Ren, you hardly show your true faces, why now? Is it because she was about to say your true feelings~~~~?

Ren: Yashiro! *throws death glare daggers*

Sho: Hmph! I bet I'm more honest than he is *smirk*

Kyoko: Your not the one to talk Sho! *Sharp stare*

Lory: Well then, next one Truth or Dare! *tosses some papers* Sorry to the people who has took part in it and made dares on some of our players, but I will have to skip some of them since we got to catch up *smiles*

Chiori: And now he's speaking _like_ Pia! *mortified*

**From: Snow-chan**

**To: Yashiro and Kanae (hahahahaha *evil smirk***

**Dare: for them to have a steamy, sexy dance together under the rain! (not necessary a natural rain, it could be from one of those production props, I'm sure LME has a lot of them xD) And the dance has to be a full FIVE minutes! Kyahhhhhhh xDDDDD**

Ren: *smirks* Got anything else to say to me? Yashiro-san.

Yashiro: *gulp* Oh no, not again.

Kanae: These people have weird pairings

Pia: *grin* No they don't, it's just you two look good together

Yashiro & Kanae: No we don't!

Chiori: *giggles*

Kyoko: Moko-san! I had to French kiss Tsuruga-san do you think that's not as bad as yours? !

Ren: *arrow daggers piercing*

All: *sweat drop*

Reino: *chuckles* And you also didn't want Tsuruga-san to compliment you.

Kyoko: That's right! It's bad as it is now!

Ren: *Another arrow dagger* .. Ugh...

Kanae: F-fine, I'll do it *blushes*

Lory: *evil smirk* I think the rain will be sexy enough.

Kanae & Yashiro: *gulp*

Sawara: Have fun Yashiro-san *grins*

Pia: *just realised* You know your really quiet Sawara-chan, also Shouko-chan too *stares*

Sawara: It's because I dont want to get any attention.

Shouko: Me too.

Hikaru: And so is Shinichi and Yuusei *Sharp stare*

Yuusei & Shinichi: *gulp*

Pia: *death smile* And what did I say about trying to escape?

Yuusei: W-...we weren't trying to escape!

Shinichi: *panic* Yeah! We were just staying quiet is all!

Lory: *stares* Well? Are we going to start?

Kanae: Tch, fine! But, no rain what so ever okay?

Pia: *grin* What about glitter?

Yashiro: I suppose that wouldn't cause any harm

Ren: *smirk* Well? Start the dancing

Pia: And the music!

Kanae & Yashiro: *blush*dancing*

Kyoko: Uwa~~ Moko-san is so good at dancing!

Chiori: I never seen her dance like that before

Maria: Neither have I seen Yashirp-san dance too!

Ren: *smirk* It looks like Yashiro-san is struggling to keep his eyes away from her

Lory & Pia: *creepy giggle*

Yashiro: *blush* This is really awkward

Kanae: Of course it is! It's not like we enjoy this anyway!

Sawara: *grin* He's enjoying it actually

Sho: What's the big deal in dancing? I dance all the time!

Shouko: *chuckle* In your room too

Lory: Oookay! 5 minutes is over!

Kanae & Yashiro: *sigh in relief*pants* Finally..

Maria: Ojii-sama can I read out the next one please? :D

Lory: Sure Maria-chan here you go~

Maria: Okay...

**From: Mangaaddict300**

**To: Onee-sama**

**Dare: hmmm what to do...**

Kyoko: *hesitates* ...be nice ok?

Ma300: Make Kyoko wear a red bikini for the whole chapter XD

Kyoko: eeehhhh? !

Reino: *smirk* Interesting *licks lips*

Yashiro: Kekekekeke, I guess you have a lot of compliments to give to Kyoko-chan~~

Ren: *eye twitch*

Maria: I bet Onee-sama will look lovely in a red bikini!

Hikaru: Indeed *blushes*smiles*...

Kyoko: *embarrassed* Arigatou~~ Guess I'll do it

Ren & Sho: *startled*

Yashiro: Now who's going to have to struggle to keep their eyes away? *pay-back smirk*

Reino: Don't you think showing too much of your skin will cause nose bleeding? *smirks*

Pia: NO! I would not allow that!

Lory: *ignoring*grin* C'mon Mogami-kun, here's the bikini *got out of no where*

Kanae: Where did you get that? !

Sebastian: *appears*

Kanae: Oh...

Kyoko: *nervous* O-...okay, I'll go now. *goes to changing room*

Sho: Hmph! She probably wont look good in it anyway, she has no sex appeal after all! *turns away*

Yashiro: *fan girl mode* Reeeennn~~~ Why are you looking away? Surely you don't want to miss _this_

Ren: I... I'm just looking around is all...

Chiori: ...Nice excuse *mutters*

Lory: Now, while she changes lets move onto the next Truth or Dare *takes random review paper from Truth or Dare box* ... ...

All: *stares*

Lory: *grin* This time it's the Bridge Rock's turn!

**From: LoveMe LoveYou**

**To: Bridge Rock boys**

**T/D: I dare you to put on a Bo the chicken costume for a whole chapter, and you each have to do something. **

**Hikaru: You have to say "I love you" if somebody says your name**

**Shinichi: You have to impersonate whoever says your name**

**Yuusei: You just have to wear the suit. I won't make you do anything else because you're my favorite.**

Pia: _FINALLY_! It's their turn! *hops up and down towards bridge rock, still has ropes around her*

Bridge rock guys: *gulp*...

**(A/N wait... Shinichi?... OOOH~~~ So _THATS_ his name! I forgot!~~~ xD And Yuusei's sorry~~~)**

Lory: Well? Get the chicken costume! *snap* Sebastian! Prepare three chicken costumes! Now!

Sebastian: Hai! *disappears*

Kyoko: Ahahahaha! *laughs lightly* Ganbarre, Hikaru-san! *smiles*

Hikaru: Y-...yeah... -Wait, Kyoko-chan? ! Your done already? *blushes furiously*

Ren & Sho: *stares~~~*...

Shouko: Sho, your staring...

Sho: *quickly turns head*

Shouko: *giggles*

Ren: Y-...you look sexy... Mogami-san *turns away quickly*

All: EH? ! ?

Pia: HAHAHAHHA! That was so unexpected! *rolling on floor*

Ren: I.. I have to say it! My dare was to compliment Mogami-san for the next two chapters.

Yashiro: *giggles*

Yuusei: Hahaha! You guys will have to do say those embarrassing things and _I _don't! *smiles in joy* I can do this just fine! !

Sebastian: Here are the chicken suits, Takarada-sama.

Lory: Good, now, Bridge Rock! Put them on!

Hikaru & Shinichi: *stares at each other*sighs*puts suit on*

Yuusei: *happily putting costume on*

Pia: Now let the Dare begin! :D

Kyoko: Hikaru, you enjoying it? *giggles*

Hikaru: ... Sorry Kyoko-chan *blushes crimson*... I love you...

Kyoko: *wide eyes* ... EH? !

Ren: *twitch*unpleasant stare*

Chiori: It's the dare Mogami-san, Hikaru-san has to say 'I love you' whenever someone say's his name.

Hikaru: ... I love you, stop saying my name! *blushing*

Yuusei: I'm fine with this! *puts chicken head on* .. What about you Shinichi?

Shinichi: ...Sorry I have to imitate you, Yuusei;_ I love manga! Hahaha! I'm going out with 3 girls at the moment, how bad am I?_

Yuusei: Geh! I don't speak like that!

Hikaru: You two! Yuusei, you always show off like that anyway so leave it, it's just a dare anyway.

Maria: Ahahahaha! That was funny!

Sawara: You'll get used to it guys *laughs* everyone now knows it's a dare anyway.

Hikaru & Shinichi: *sigh* I guess so...

Yuusei: Now, On to the next dare!

Lory: Nope" Sorry guys but 5 dares is enough for one chapter! We'll have to leave it here for now!

Pia: FINALLY! Now I can take the ropes off!

Kanae: Not until this chapter ends, Pia.

Chiori: You can take it off when the next chapter begins~!

Pia: Che! Dammit!

Lory: Well, then all fare well to our readers!

All: Bye!

Pia: You better hurry up with the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: *stretches* Finally! I got out of my ropes! *happy* And I will have my revenge later on _you_ guys.

All: *flinch*

Chiori: *whispers* I knew we shouldn't of untie her!

Pia: Anyway! Let's carry on with the game! I have recieved a lot of Truth or Dares from my reviews, some are boring and some are interesting! Now then. lets start! *searches through Truth or Dare box*

**From: Lemoncherry77**

**To: everyone**

**Dare: have everyone write their biggest/most embarrassing secret on a piece if paper anonymously and everyOne opens one and guesses who's it is.**

Pia: *grin* This certainly _is_ interesting *giggles*

Lory: *grin* Let's begin the dare!

Pia: Hey, I'm the lead of the game now, Lory-chan, now sit and let me do the talking.

Lory: Che

Pia: Maria-chan, go grab lots of small piece of papers and pens and a small box please.

Maria: Okay! *runs off*

Kyoko: Ah! Maria-chan I'll come with...

Hikaru: Too late.

Kanae: Oi Hikaru, why are you still in your chicken costume?

Hikaru: I... I love you

Kanae: Eh? ! ?

Shinichi: It's a request from someone that in-boxed Pia saying that we should stay in out costume and continue the dare until this chapter ends T.T

Yuusei: I don't really mind it, but the costume is getting really hot inside.

Pia: *grin* Well then, let's carry on guys!

Maria: I'm back! I got the paper and the box!

Pia: Thank you Maria-chan, now everyone each has paper and a pen and write down your embarrassing things down.

All: *rights down* ... Done!

Pia: Now that everyone has finished fold your piece of papers and plop them in the box

Sho: Hey, wait, what about you? Doesn't it say the dare to _everyone?_

Pia: I've already put mine in.

All: *puts paper in box*

Pia: Okay, now! I'll shuffle the box and I will read out a random piece of paper! *shuffles*

All: *nervous*

Pia: Okay, now! I got one piece of paper! xD can't wait to read it out! Now... lets see...

**When I was 13 I peed on a seat in a cafe while I was with a guy I liked.**

Pia: PFFT! HAHAHAHAHA! Who the heck wrote this? !

All: *looks around*

Chiori: *blushes crimson*

Kanae: *stare*... Chiori-chan... Was that... you?

Chiori: ... ~~~~ Y-... Yeah

Maria: Awwwe~ Kawaiii!

Pia: HAHAHAHA! That must've been so embarrassing!

Reino: Don't feel bad, you still have me~

Chiori: Shut up! Let's just carry on with the next one!

**I said I love you to the girl I liked, but when she turned around turns out it wasn't her, it took me half an hour to explain everything.**

Yashiro: Pff!- -...

Ren: *flinch*wide eyed*

All: *all eyes on Ren*

Yashiro: Reeeennn~~~~?

Sho: Seriously? It was _you?_

Ren: *sigh* Yeah *turns away*... it was me.

Pia: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *rolls over floor*

Kyoko: *ignores* It must be embarrassing *giggling*

Ren: *smiles*... Yeah *chuckles*

Reino: ... Next.

**I got caught shaving my legs with my facial mask on while I still have my towel rapped around me in the shower.**

Kyoko: PFF! *giggle*

Kanae: D-... don't laugh! It was embarrassing when you stayed round my house!

Yashiro: You shave your legs? *eye brow raising*

Kanae: *blushing* Non of your business!

Pia: Well, we _do _need to know, since we all have to know who it was from. *creepy giggle* =W=

Chiori: You had a sleepover Kotonami-san? I should have come!

Kyoko: Gomen, Chiori-chan, but that was before you came to LME

Pia: Moving on now...

Maria: Can I do the next one, Pia?

Pia: Sure! =D

**I got caught singing with only my undergarments on (no one was at home) by my parents when they got back from their vacation. **(A/N: It's true xD)

Pia: GAH! RE-R-RR-READ THE NEXT ONE! Ignore that one!

All: *snigger*

Reino: Do you normally do that when no one's around? *smirk*

Pia: E...Eh? ! AHhahahaha! Of course not! that one wasn't by me! *nervous laugh*

Kanae: Are you sure? *grin* Because you keep denying it.

Pia: L-l-llike I said it was not me!

Maria: It's yyooouu~~~~

Yashiro: *giggle* Do you wear the same undergarments now?

Sho: Seriously? ! *laughs out loud*

Pia: Che! Not that funny! Well at least I took part in it, now lets just get on with it!

**Someone was watching me when I was trying to scratch my bum.**

All:...

Pia: Hmm... Who was that?

Maria: IT-... IT WASN'T ME! *blushing*hiding face*

All: *chuckle*

Ren: Maria-chan it's alright it wasn't as embarrassing as Pia's was it? *smiles*

Pia: Hey!

Maria: We-...well, I guess your right.

Kyoko: Ahaha, mines embarrassing than your's Maria-chan!

Pia: Next one!

**I was told when while I was sleeping I said 'I love you corn'**

Kyoko: HYAAA! *flinch* NOO! Why me? !

Ren: *eyes wide*tint flush*

Lory: *stare*... *grin*

Reino: *thinking* _So it's Tsuruga Ren huh? I already knew this since on the day I met him in person... (A/N It was during Kyoko and Reino was meeting up in a private place and then they fight because Reino was trying to throw away Kyoko's corn stone)_

Pia: *giggle* I wonder who _corn_ is? *glances at Ren*

Ren: *startled*looks away*

Yashiro: ?

Kyoko: W-well, I think I meant that I love corn as a friend, if I thought of him as a lover it would feel weird because he's like a brother to me back then ^^;; *scratches head*

Ren: *disappointed eyes* ...

Reino: *glances at Ren* Love love bomber... CRASH!

Ren: *thinking*_ Urusai!_

Pia: Hahahahahaha! xD Anyway, next one!

**My swimming trunks somehow got torn off when I dived in the pool**

Yuusei: *grin* That was _MMF_!

Hikaru: Sh-shhh!

Kyoko: Hikaru-san? That was you?

Hikaru: I love you... Please don't say my name Kyoko-chan *sigh* And yes it was me.

Shinichi: *laughs* Oh I remember, it was during out holiday. Hikaru had to stay in the pool so that no one can see. It was hilarious that our manager (female) was swimming underwater. Oh I remembered her mortified face *laughs*

Hikaru: Stop telling the details! Jeez, you should be more embarrassed about when your dad walked in on you!

Shinichi: Geh! *flinch*

Sho: BAHAHAHAHAHA! Seriously? ! HAHAHAHA! How embarrassing!

Kyoko: Sho! Shut up, you'll be next to be the laughing stock!

Pia: *already got out random paper*

**I was wearing a very tight shirt one day, and when I ate at McDonald's the buttons broke.**

Kyoko: *snigger* Told 'ya

Sho: *flinch*wide eyes*

Shouko: Eh? It was you Sho? *laughs*

Reino: Hoh~~~? *smirk

Shinichi: Pfft! Now it's my turn to laugh!

Sho: H-hey! Don't start laughing!

Hikaru: *laughs out loud*

Kyoko: Who's laughing now Sho? *laughs*

Ren: *smirk* Remind your self to wear a loose shirt.

Sho: Dammit! Can we change the dare now? !

Pia: Sure! Since we've already had enough. Now then, lets get on with the dare now! *tosses all's embarrassment box away*searches through Truth or Dare box*

**From: aperson**

**To: sho**

**T/D: tell everyone that you are a worthless ant that doesnt deserve to live at all and apoligize PROPERLY to kyoko SAMA(u have to call her that) then tell everyone (especially ren) that you are never going to be a good enough musician and that you'll never be japans #1 desirable man EVER. everyone else make him repeat it until he shows an honest face! muhahaha heres your chance kyoko.**

Sho: GEHH!

Pia: *wide evil grin*

Kyoko: *smirk* C'mon Sho, can't say just a sentence? I thought you were honest than Tsuruga-san?

Sho: Urusai! I didn't say I can't do it!

Kanae: Hmph! It's about time for someone to request him! Mo!

Shouko: Heeh~~? I'd like to see him say that.

Sho: Your not helping Shouko-san

Ren: *grin* We'd all like to see it.

Pia: *creepy laugh* Well? Go on then say it!

Sho: Ugh... I'm... a worthless ant...

Kyoko: ... And? *huff*

Sho: *angry* ... that doesn't deserve to live at all and I'm very sorry Kyoko... -_sama_ *glares*...

Ren: What's next? *smirk*

Sho: Tch! ... and I'm never going to be a good musician and that Tsuruga Ren will be Japan's #1 desirable man ever! THERE! I said it, are you happy now?

Pia: It says to repeat it one more time Sho-chaan~~~

Shouko: This'll be difficult for him.

Reino: Indeed.

Sho: _grrr.._ I'm... a worthless ant that doesn't deserve to live at all and I'm very sorry Kyoko-_sama_. And I'm never going to be a good musician and that Tsuruga Ren will be Japan's #1 desirable man ever! DONE!

Kyoko: That's better *smirk*

Pia: *happy grin* Well then, next? oh jeez, I'm literally **_FLOODED_** with all these reviews! :S

**From: Alex-Chan 1234**

**To: Hikura or however u spell his name O_O **(Hikaru: It's H-i-k-a-r-u! and.. I love you)

**Truth/Dare: I dare him to make out with kyoko for a hour ( i hope u enjoy it hikura! ) xD **

**sorry kyoko i had to do this ! * evil grin***

Pia: Hey, Hikaru you can stop the 'I love you' now ^^

Hikaru: *sigh* Oh finally!

Shinichi: But what about the costumes?

Yuusei: Yeah, it's boiling in here!

Pia: Nope! :D No can do! You have to wait for just this chapter!

Bridge rock: Damn!

Kanae: Hello~? We're forgetting the dare!

Kyoko: Uuu~ T.T Alex-chan should apologize to Hikaru instead! Because he hates it when he kisses me! I'm sure he doesn't want to make out with me!

All: *thinking* _He **wants** to make out with you actually._

Pia: So... Drop out and do the punishment? Or make out for an _hour._

Sho: Ugh, not again, why do people always ask _them _to make out instead of me?

Reino: Because nobody likes you.

Sho: Urusai!

Shouko: You shouldn't blame it on other people Sho. It is true that no one likes you for what you did to Kyoko-chan on the manga.

Sho: Tch!

Yashiro: Iyaaaa! Theres a lot of competitions Ren! Do something about it! *crabs on shirt collar*

Ren: *sweat drops* Yashiro-san...

Hikaru: B-...but don't you think that an hour is a little too much? And it'll be more awkward with my chicken suit still on

Kyoko: Just as I thought! You don't like me, do you Hikaru-san?

Hikaru: No! No, no, no, I meant that... you know, we might be out of breath... ?*scratches head*

Pia: Hmm... Then why not 10 minutes.

Hikaru: I.. I guess that's ok

Yashiro: NOOOOOOOOO!

Lory: Yashiro-san, is that really necessary? That should be Ren's job to stop it.

Ren: Yashiro-san, President... It's not my choice if they should do it or not.

Pia: Kyaaaa~ I love Hikaru-chan and Kyoko-chan together! *squeal*

Kyoko: Well... Here goes.

***smooch***

Maria: They look soooo cute together!~~~

Yuusei: It looks weird with the costume still on...

Pia: *giggle* Exactly!

All: *Sigh*

Chiori: Another dare another kiss.

Pia: Kyah~, this is a bit like 7 minutes in heaven, for Hikaru-chan anyway *grins*

Sho: Jeez, it's just a kiss.

Shouko: To Kyoko-chan it's not just a kiss you know

Kanae: Oh yeah, her first kiss... was with the Blondie... (heard from Kyoko) but that wasn't a real one, apparently. *glances at Ren* So basically her first kiss was with Tsuruga-san, the French kiss...

Ren: *startled*turns away*

Yashiro: *smirk* You look embarrassed Ren, could it be that you want some more?

Reino: Of course he wants more from her. He just doesn't want to show it since he doesn't want to lose his 'senpai' relationship with her. But it's obvious that the level is going no where.

Ren: Do you really have to explain it? *death smile*

Pia: Hello~~~ We're completely off topic about the dare! It's already been 8 minutes! I bet there almost out of breath *laughs* HikaruxKyoko FOREVER! (just like Yashiro when he squeals at Ren and Kyoko xD)

Yuusei: Just two more minutes left and then their done

Shinichi: I'm sure Hikaru is enjoying right now, look how flushed his face is right now *chuckles*

Kanae: *eye twitches as Hikaru's hands are on Kyoko's waist*

Lory: Hang in there, Ren.

Ren: I'm fine...

Sho *thinking*_ And no one's considerate about my feelings? !_

Sawara: It's already been 2 minutes now! *eyes still wide after the scene*

Hikaru & Kyoko: *gasp for air*blush*

Yashiro: Finally~~~ There done now!

Pia: Aawe~~~ Done already? I knew I could've gone for 20 minutes!

Hikaru & Kyoko: Geh! *moves apart*

Yuusei: Hahaha! Enjoyed it didn't ya? *wide grin*

Hikaru: *blushing* Be quiet...

Kyoko: S-..sorry, Hikaru-san, am I that much of a bad kisser?

Hikaru: *eyes wide* N.. No! Not at all! We should carry on now Pia! *smiles nervously*

Pia: *winks*searches through Truth or Dare box* ... Ah! This one will knock Kyoko-chan out! *giggles creepily*

Kyoko: Eh? Don't tell me it's me again?

Pia: *smiles wide* Nope! :D

**From: Tickling Tears (again!)**

**To: Ren**

**Dare: Show everyone your extreme puppy face!**

Sho: Oh it's Tickling Tears again, we should thank him for our revenge on Pia *smirks*

Tickling Tears: No problem! *thumbs up*

Pia: Hmph! I'll track you down and haunt you for the rest of your life! You bastard!

Tickling Tears: Oh yeah? *grin* Lets see you try it! *foreheads smashing against Pia's forehead*

Pia: Oh I will! I'll make you start flying off to another country!

Chiori: Uhm... Hello? But aren't we going to do the dare now?

Pia: *realised* Oh! Right, yeah, _ahem_ get back to the game guys!

All: *thinking* _We should be saying that to **you**_

Ren: *glances at review* Well, it shouldn't be too hard.

Kyoko: Well it will be for me! *shivering, remembering Ren's puppy dog eyes*thinking* _Maximum 3! Oh the torture as if seeing three puppy dogs abandoned! GYUUU! So torturing!_

Kanae: Well? Let's see it

Pia: Theres a fanpage on Facebook that has Ren-chan's puppy dog face! Kawaii!~~~

Yashiro: Really? ? ?

Lory: Ren's fans I guess.

Sho: Oi, oi, are we going to see his face or not?

Pia: AH! Right, yeah! Ren-chan, show us your puppy dog eyes or you will be hanging on a rope upside down as your punishment if you refuse!

Ren: *shows extreme puppy dog face*

All reviewers (females :P): KYAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! ! ! *nose bleed*

Pia: GAAH! NOT THE FLOOR!

Kyoko: EEEEK! The torture! I can't take it!

Maria: *teary googly eyes* _hick_ *sniff* Renn-samaaa~~ You look so sad! I feel sorry for you!

Yashiro: I never saw this kind of face before, if you show this in public I'm not sure if every female in Japan will live longer because of their loss of blood.

Pia: DAMMIT! I knew I shouldn't of done that dare! Now I have to clean up the floor! Crap! What's worse is that blood leaves stains!

Sho: Enjoy washing the floors, Pia

Reino: Why not just use your weird author thing, you know, you said you can do whatever you want. Can't you just clean it just like that?

Pia:... OH YEAAH! I never thought of that!

All: *sigh*thinking*_...She's an idiot_

Ren: Can we... move to the next one now?

Pia: *floors already cleaned* Nope! Guess I'll have to stop, already gone over for 3'000 words =W=

All: *sigh*

Pia: Well then! *grin* Everyone! Stay tuned for the next Truth or Dare chapter! C'ya!

All: Bye! ! !

Bridge Rock guys: YES! Now we can take the chicken costume off!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Just to let you guys know something from me! I'm still doing chapter 10 so don't worry I'll have it up probably the next day or two.

Anyway! Today I hardly did anything because I'm lazy :P I'll finish the next chapter tomorrow (probably).

When I checked the reviews and until this day I've got more than 15 reviews of dares O_o... Too much don't ya think?

I was planning on doing each dare from my reviewers but there's too much. I'm still on the review list, page 2! Sorry, but can you guys decrease it a little? I need proper reviews and I need to know if my story is all right for you, if your enjoying it and if the characters are not out of place.

If its all right then please review _about_ my story, thank you :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: HIIII! :D I'm back! Sorry for the wait guys I've been busy for the last two days I have a maths exams coming up and I have to get ready to revise! So I'm going to be very busy this week and the next, and I appreciate people's compliments on the story! ^.^ But, I _still_ have lots of Truth or Dares from my reviewers! I'm still _way _behind and I'm doing the Truth or dares on the review page 2! Still on review page _2!_ :S

All: *sigh*

Yuusei: So glad the last chapter ended! I was starting to soak in that costume!

Shinichi: I know! So relieved it ended now!

Hikaru: Yeah *smiles*

Pia: Now then, let's start right away! No let's just skip ahead, sorry guys who I have skipped :P I just wanna catch up!

**From: RUHLSAR000**

**To: Kyoko**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Kyoko to break Sho's nose.**

Reino: Seems that all's attention is to you. But with pain. *snigger*

Kyoko: *wide grin* I'd gladly do it. Not too hard.

Sho: I've already had enough torture! So why start on me?

Pia: I'd like to continue to torture people Sho-chan~~~ *giggle*

Kyoko: *smirk* Have a good time in the hospital, Sho! *Whack!*

Sho: Agh! Ow! Blimey' that hurts a lot!

Pia: Okay, now, before you get any blood on my floors go to the hostpital. *snap*

Reino: You did well there *smirk*

Kyoko: *glare* I'd do the same to you without anyone daring me.

Pia: Anyway, while Sho-chan is away, we can carry on with the game! ^^

**From: Pielovingchick**

**To: Kyoko-chan**

**Truth/Dare: Which male in this room could you never live without?**

**Btw I brought you all some oreo pie since you guys haven't been eating all these chapters. What with the exploding chocolate and all.**

Yuusei & Shinichi: FAINLLY! We're starving!

Pielovingchick: Here you go ^^

All: Thank you!

Kyoko: How thoughtful... GEH! WAIT! Live without? !

Pia: *grin* Yup! Now who is it? ? ? *-* *Eats piece of oreo pie*

Yashiro: *fan girl move on* Reennn~~~~ Do _you_ want to know who Kyoko-chan can't live without with?

Ren: Partly no. *straight face*

Yashiro: Eeeeh? ! ? Why? ? ?

Ren: Yashiro-san, have you ever thought that you might be responsible if my hopes have been crushed if she didn't answer what I want her to answer?

Yashiro: E-..eh? ! I'm s-sorry Ren I didn't know you had always been feeling like that whenever I've been...

Ren: It's okay Yashiro-san. - Used to it

Kanae: Well? Tell us who it is already! Mo!

Kyoko: B-..but I honestly don't know who it is though!

Pia: Kyoko-chan, I_ know_ who it is, and you _also know_ who it is, you just keep denying it. Now stop hiding in that closet and tell us already, sweetie! *death smile*

Kyoko: EEEEK! I'm sorry! but I _honestly, definitely_ don't know though!

Pia: *sigh* Guess that means she's dense, well should _I _tell you? *grin*

Kyoko: W-...well, I guess,... okay!

Pia: It's Hikaru-chan...

Hikaru: *blush* EH? !

Yashiro: Eeeeeh?

Pia: *laughs* Joking! xD It's Ren-chan actually.

Yuusei: *pats sympathy on Hikaru* Heart crushed. *eating a piece of oreo pie*

Hikaru: You don't have to say that *sigh* I'm used to it...

Lory: *smirk*

Ren: *wide eyes* Eh?

Kyoko: Tsuruga-san? hmm... well, I guess I can't live without him...

Yashiro: *wide smile* Kyaaaa~~~

Ren: Me?... *small smile*

Kyoko: Because I still need him to help me with my acting! He's a very good senpai and I'd definitely need him to help me go the right path whenever I'm stuck on a character! He's helpful!

Pia: *Piano* _DUNNNNG_!

Ren: *thinking*_ You don't have to make sound affects for my sudden heart crush! _(And where did she get that piano?)

Lory: You still got a long way to go...

Ren: *sigh* Urusai

Pia: NEXT! :D

**From: sweetchocolate24 and Flare-hugs who dare'd the same thing :) **

**To: Kyoko and Ren**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Kyoko chan to wear a pretty wedding dress and Ren san wear a tuxedo and make dem have a little play of "Wedding Ceremony." While everyone's participating. Including Rens parents. Make it seems real. (; With ring and of course a kiss.**

Yashiro: *fan girl mode* kekekekeke!

Pia: I bet your enjoying this Ren-chann~~~

Ren: *thinking* _This is torturing actually!_

Hikaru: *dead panned face* No way!

Kyoko: EH? *wide eyes*

Lory: Should I?... *wide smile*

Pia: Yes, you can plan _all_ the wedding ;)

Kyoko & Ren: *thinking* _NANI?_

Sho: Are you serious? Your letting _him_ plan it out?

Pia: Obviously! :D

All: Your back? !

Sho: Of course! The doctors only needed to adjust it and patch it up!

Kyoko: Hmph! I should have done it harder on you so you wouldn't have to get out of that hospital!

Sho: Shut up! Anyway, don't you think that unleashing the flamboyant out for the wedding going to be too trouble some?

Pia: Nope! As long as we all have fun! :D (All: Only _you_ enjoy this)

Yashiro: She's right, _Ren_! You better enjoy yourself, although it may be all an act, well... at least for them *creepy grin*

Ren: *sweat drop* What are you talking about Yashiro-san? Of course this is just an act.

Lory: Oh? Are sure about that Ren? Will you actually _act_ through the scene?

Ren: O-... Of course *turns away*thinking* _Your losing it Ren, don't lose your cool_!

Kyoko: Of course Tsuruga-san will be acting! He's a top-notch actor after all! He will make his acting seem real!

Kanae: So... your not going against the dare, Kyoko?

Pia: Well of course she isn't, she likes Ren-chan doesn't she? *grin*

Kyoko: I didn't say I like Tsuruga-san! I like him as a _senpai_! Nothing more!

Ren: *tight smile*

Kanae: *sweat drop* ...Uh huh...

Sho: How stupid, Tsuruga Ren marrying _her?_

Kanae: And what did I say about spilling unnecessary things? This will be your last warning you stupid blond!

Kyoko: It's okay Moko-san, I don't mind him being stupid.

Sho: Oi!

Pia: Okay, okay! Lets do this already! Lets change the scene to the church! *snap*

*plop*

Lory: *snap* Sebastian, prepare Mogami-kun's weddings dress! And Ren's tuxedo!

Hikaru: Do you think Pia will let me shout object?

Shinichi: Don't know, she does like the paring with you and Kyoko-chan but she likes to torture Ren more. I'm not really sure... after all she's a romantist freak, but she's also creepy and nasty and loves to torture people.

Yuusei: Well, the only thing is to find out.

Pia: You guys... *came from behind*dark aura*

Shinichi: GAAH! *flinch*

Yuusei: C-crap!

Pia: I heard every bit of it... Remember the punishment I gave you? Guess I'll have to punish you guys, _again_!

Shinichi & Yuusei: S-SS-SSORRY! It's our fault I didn't think before speaking I'll take it back, so please have mercy! *drops in Dogeza* So please don't punish us again! not _that_ punishment, PLEASE!

Pia: *glare* All right, but this time's a warning okay? if you say anything else then I will have to do _that _punishment again on you guys, am I clear?

Yuusei & Shinichi: H-...Hai! *salutes*

Hikaru: *sweat drop* What... was she on about _that_ punishment?

Yuusei & Shinichi: You don't want to know *sigh*

Pia: *smile* Well then! You guys don't need to go through a script or practise this is just an act, you can do whatever you want on the scenes but you must follow what you guys are supposed to do!

Kyoko: *came back from changing* Ugh, the dress is a little... (wearing a very flowy dress, the top patterned in detailed flowers along with long see-through sleeve, a light coloured golden belt with a flower stuck on rapped around her waist, and silky white fabric, long and straight hanging from waist to toe - chosen by Lory!)

Ren: *comes up* (like any other men wearing tuedos) You look... lovely Mogami-san *smiles*

Kyoko: Wha-... Of course not! This wedding dress is very expensive and precious! Someone like me, a lowly commoner, should not wear something so beautiful and well made! I must return this to Pia! I will look out of place with this kind of dress! it wouldn't fit me! and I'm sure you think so too Tsuruga-san! I can't believe they gave this to me...*rants on*

Pia: Now every thing is in place we got to start right away! Maria-chan you can be the flower girl, Kanae-chan, you can be the maid of honour, Yashiro you can the Ren's best man! Sho, your the piano player :D And... everyone else can be whatever they like to be I don't mind -W-

Sho: This is boring, I don't get why everyone have to go so far from doing this.

Shouko: Well, this is the two main characters of the manga we are talking about, everyone likes Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san pairing.

Reino: A shoujo manga you call it. Of course it's that pairing that everyone likes.

Hikaru: And I'm just some mere character who has a crush on Kyoko-chan with no hopes *slumps*

Shinichi: It's okay Hikaru, this fanfiction will get what you want *pats on shoulder* after all, the author likes you and Kyoko-chan.

Yuusei: Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that your short.

Hikaru: Shut up you two, your not making things any better.

Kyoko: I have to return this-

Lory: Mogami-kun... whether you like it or not, you still have to wear it.

Pia: That's right! It's a dare and you have to do what we tell you to do! Think of it as an act! Every things all an act!

Kyoko: S-.. sorry, guess your right.

Yashiro: Well? Are we going to start or what? (already squealing his head of)

Pia: Yeah! Let's start! :D Kyoko you link your arms on Hikaru's and wait behind the door ^w^ And Ren you go over there where the priest is along with Yasihiro! (All: She stopped the -chan now) Chiori can give you the signal on when to go through the door. Maria, you can follow behind them with a basket of flower n' stuff... And... I can't be bothered to explain the rest, everyone just do what you got to do =W=

All: Lazy...

Lory: Let's start everyone!

Pia: Oh! Hold on a second! We can't forget about Ren's parents! Completely forgetten!

Ren: *eyes widen*

Kyoko: You mean Tsuruga-san's parents? ? :D I want to meet them, I want to meet them!

Pia: That's right! *snap*

Kuu: Hey~!

All: Eh?...

Julliela: I'm back everyone! *smiles*

Kyoko: EEHH? Outo-san? Why are you here? Don't tell me your Tsuruga-san's parents!

Kuu: That's right!

Kyoko: Th-...then Hizuri Kuon was... Tsuruga-san?

Sawara: EH?

Kanae: Wow, a turn of event, even at a time like this.

Yashiro: EH? ! ? Ren! Your the son, _the_ son of _the_ Hizuris?

Sho: HAAH? ! You've got to be kidding! Theres no way Tsuruga are their son! He doesn't look like them!

Lory: We had Jelly change his hair style.

Chiori: Amazing... No wonder his acting is so amazing!

Ren: *eyes twitch*

Julliela: Hello? You guys are forgetting about me! *huffs*

Hikaru: Uwa! I never knew you were Tsuruga-san's parent!

Yuusei: Are we going to start yet? I thought Pia was going to start as soon as possible.

Shinichi: Make up your mind woman!

Pia: *dark smile* Do you guys want t go through _that_ again? I'm already at my limit to do it again.

Yuusei & Shinichi: Guh! *flinch!* N-...no, sorry!

Hikaru: Again... what is _that_? !

Kuu: Well? I want to see my grown up son marrying off to a lovely girl! *sniff* (already upset O_o) I can't believe my baby is moving away from me!

Ren: Father! It's just an act!

Julliela: Kuon, don't listen to your father he's always like that *smiles* But it does seem as if you _are_ moving on though.

Kyoko: No way! Tsuruga-san how come you didn't tell us about this?

Ren: *apologetic smile* I'll explain when the time is right on the manga.

Pia: Oh c'mon! Let's start already! Kuu you can link your arms with Kyoko actually, Hikaru, sorry but you will just have to sit on the benches.

Hikaru: I'm just like trash T.T

Kyoko: *smiles* Don't worry Hikaru-san it's just an act!

Pia: Now then everyone get in your places! . . . aaand start! xD

Pia narrating:

As Sho began to play the wedding music on the piano, Kyoko, Bouquet in hand, linked arms with Kuu walked out of the door with a smile. There stood Ren stunned at how beautiful Kyoko looked when she smiled, but it didn't took all his breath away since the white veil was covering her face. Could hardly see her smile.

And up comes along Maria, the flower girl followed from behind. Smiling brightfully and lightly throwing light pink petals on the ground.

Yashiro, stood next to Ren, was silently squealing his head of, Julliela comically cried with big blobs of tear drops streaming down her chibi face and Kuu was sniffing happily and then blowing his nose out as Kyoko left his arms and stood beside Ren.

I, Pia, looked and watched the scene as if it was an actual real wedding ceremony as the priest (who is Lory) giving out his speech.

Ren; looking very, _very_ happy gave out his angelic smile while Kyoko was struggling to keep her grudges alive. But one particular grudge was silently watching from behind, rapped around in Reino's fingers while he silently watch the fake couple with his usual blank face.

Sho had this irritated face, which more looked stupid, watching while sitting in a rude position. Acting like a child, Shouko had stamped his foot with her heel to attempt him from ruining the moment.

The bridge rock guys looked as if losing someone precious, especially Hikaru, he just couldn't believe (even though this is fake) that Kyoko is leaving (not ¬¬ it's just a fake wedding!) and is _actually_ co operating with this. It made his heart break (Aaaawe~ he's so adorable with that sad chibi face!)(All: Shut up!)

And when the rings came up Ren gently pushed the golden ring in Kyoko's fourth finger as Kyoko did the same. She looked clueless when Ren gave her one of his most (that would knock any female out) heavenly smiles. She couldn't resist the brightness and struggled to keep her face from turning away.

When Lor- the priest said his last sentence, it was time for Kyoko and Ren to kiss.

Pia: Okay, now I can't be bothered to narrate -.- I'll just go back to saying things the normal way (for me anyway)

Sho: Lazy asshole...

Pia: Urusai! ...Ah! look, look! Kyoko and Ren are kissing! :D

All: Uwa!

Yashiro: Kyaaaa!

Hikaru: *sigh* There goes my crush.

Shinichi: It's just a kiss Hikaru, besides this is fake anyway! So don't get too upset over it.

Reino: Uwa... I think Kyoko's dark aura is almost drifting away. This is going to get boring now.

Kuu: *sniff* I'm so glad my Kuon has grown up to be such a man!

Julliela: *blob of tears streaming again*sniff* Oh Kuon! We will miss you! *waves her napkin*

Ren: Mother! Father! This is a fake wedding! *embarrassed* It's just a dare anyway.

Kanae: *chuckles* But, it does seem real though.

Chiori: Indeed. I feel as if Kyoko-san will leave us forever!

Kyoko: I'm sooo, so sorry Tsuruga-san! I'm sure you must hate me doing these kind of things with you even though it's fake!

Ren: It's okay Mogami-san, at least I know what it feels like to have a wedding... with you.

Kyoko: So... when you have a wedding with another woman, you mean you will get bored because you know what is going to happen? ! ! I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! I spoiled everything for you!

Pia: *laughes out loud* HAHAHAHA! Missed the hint!

Lory: *sigh* Guess the dare didn't work huh...

All: *sweat drop* No wonder she's the number one Love Me member...

Pia: *still laughing* Well, we better get going on now! xD

Yashiro: Hold on! Kyoko-chan hasn't thrown the Bouquet yet! *giggle*

Kyoko: Eh? *blink*

Ren: Ah! That's right Mogami-san, you have to throw the Bouquet behind you and see if any women catches it. And they'd be the next the get married.

Kyoko: Heeh~~ that's interesting! Okay I'll do it! okay, minna! Get ready to catch it! 1... 2... 3!

Kanae: UWAA! *catches*

Kyoko: Moko-san! Your next to get married!

Kanae: I didn't intend to catch this stupid Bouquet. Mo!

Chiori: *grin* Well? Isn't it time for you to kiss Yashiro-san now?

Yashiro: *wide eyed* EH? me?

Ren: That's right. You two are next!

Kanae: B-...but this is just a fake wedding! We've done the dare now so why can't we just move on?

Pia: I can move on to the next dare when I like to move on! Now kiss already!

Yashiro: EH? But why me? Why do I have to do it?

Kanae: Grr.. it's no use arguing with them Yashiro, they wont listen, now lets just do it already so I don't have to waste any more time! *kisses*

Yashiro: *blushing* Nn! ...

All: Kya~

Kanae: *moves away* There! I'm done, can we go on now? I'm already getting tired of this!

Pia: ^w^ Well, sorry guys but I'll have to end it here! Sorry about the delay by the way, I have been really busy and I will still be next week. So please don't pressure me saying I should hurry up and giving me more truth or dares because I'm very behind and I have lots and lots of other things to catch up and do other than my math's exam, anyway, thank you for reading! xD

All: Good luck with your exam!


	12. Chapter 12

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Sorry for the long wait guys, I just had my exams and... Oh... My... God... my maths exam made me SO ANGRYY!

All: Why?

Kyoko: Did you get a bad score?

Pia: It's not that! for the past 3-4 days I had been studying really hard for 10 hours! 10 HOURS!

Sho: 10 hours? That's really long, why do you have to study so long?

Chiori: The exam's hard? Because you studied maths for 10 hours right?

Kanae: So... what made you angry about the exam?

Pia: All the revision I did was **NOT** on the bloody EXAM PAPERS! All that studying has gone to WASTE! GAAH! I'm so angry! My math's teacher said that all the things I've learnt in class will DEFINITELY be on the exam papers but it was **NOT**! -_- (A/N: And I'm being serious here! My teachers are so STUPID!)

Ren: But did you understand some of it? You have got some of it right?

Pia: Yes, but some of the questions were things I haven't learnt! It pisses me off the fact that my teacher didn't teach me some formulas or whatever and they didn't know about this! It's annoying! There wasn't pythagoras in it, there wasn't ratio in it and neither was algebra! There was an nth term question but that was a different equation! I totally didn't understand it! All those studying IS MEANINGLESS!

Yashiro: whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. You can always retake it.

Lory: He's right, you don't have to worry over it too much.

Pia: No, I don't want to re-take it, it's just too much for me and I have fanfictions to write! I don't want to trouble myself over it again if I make the same mistake as before, so then I will be really behind with this story!

Hikaru: But... your already behind with 3 on-going story's

Pia: Well.. those don't matter! This one is something that gets me bothered to type up.

Yuusei: _For once..._

Pia: *glare*

Maria: But, Pia-san, at least you did your best *smiles*

Kyoko: She right, if you try your best I'm sure you will get a good score! *smiles*

Sho: Why do you have to support her? She has herself!

Shouko: Sho, don't be rude, it's important to have someone support her.

Ren: Let's hope you will get a 100% score like Mogami-san did.

Kanae: Yes, I remember her (constantly) talking about this.

Chiori: EH? You had a 100% score Kyoko-san? Amazing! I bet your the top in your class!

Kyoko: *blush* Ehehe, It's not that big a deal.

Reino: Hoh~ as expected.

Hikaru: *smiles* Amazing Kyoko-chan! Your really smart!

Sho: Psshh, I'm used to this, she's always a smart-ass. What a nerd.

Kyoko: Shut up Sho! Being smart is better than being stupid.

Sho: Why you...

Pia: Now then! Let's not waste any more time about the exams. Start the dare! :D

**From: Mangaaddict300**

**To: Kyoko and Ren**

**T/D: Well..**

Kyoko: you again?

Ren: I have a bad feeling about this...

Ma300: well I can make kyoko kiss another guy who isn't in skip beat...

Kyoko: *wide eyed* ...EH?

Ma300: ok ok! I'll save that for later! I dare you two to sing a love song together! Pia! Your choice of song! XD

Pia: ALRIGHTY! Now let me check for some hot _romantic_ songs for you two =W=

Ren: Oh no... (and what does she mean when she said she'll save that for later!)

Kyoko: Ah! I'm terrible at singing!

Sho: _PFFT_! PAHahahahaha! There's no way Kyoko could sing! NO way! The last time she sang, the windows cracked!

Kyoko: Shut up Sho! Of course that wouldn't happen!

Sho: It's till bad though! *laughs out loud*

Hikaru: I'm sure your singing isn't all that bad, and I bet you will sound great than you'd expect! You have a wonderful voice anyway! *smiles*

Lory: *grin* Your forgetting about Ren here.

Ren: *sweat drop* It-.. this is... I can sing!

Reino: Oh really? *smirk*

Sho: Hoh~ This'll be interesting, after all I never heard you sing before.

Shouko: To be honest, what Sho said was sort of.. true *giggle*

Kyoko: Tsuruga-san... could it be you can't sing?

Yashiro: Now that you mention it... I don't think so...

Pia: Haha, well this is why I made this game! To see if Ren can sing or not! *grin* Well... lets see... *searching through CD box* ... AH! *evil grin* Mitsuketa!

Chiori: *looks over* ... *mortified* ...!

Kyoko: Chi-...Chiori-chan, what is it? Is it _that_ horrifying? *scared*

Pia: *evil smile* Well, lets just say it's... hmm.. what's the word for it? Fun! :D

Ren: *horrified eyes*thinking* Oh no...

Maria: Let's see! Let's see! ... *wide eyed* Guh!

Kyoko: What is it? *worried* I hope it isn't too inappropriate.

Lory: Well.. I guess it shouldn't because this fanfiction is also for young kids to read.

Pia: kekekeke *holes up CD*

**Sunshine lollipops and rainbows by Lesley Gore.**

Kyoko: *wide eyes* NOOOO!~~ Why did you have to choose that one!

Sho: *laughs out loud* Hahaha! That's hilarious! I can sing it, it's not that hard. I'm sure you know the lyrics Kyoko, everyone knows the lyrics after all its a popular song.

Lory: What a great choice of music! I would love to have this as one of my top 10 favourite musics! *laughs proudly*

Kyoko: B-... but that song is embarrassing!

Kanae: Ugh, I know how you feel -_-

Hikaru: Oh! I know the lyrics! I used to sing this when I was young!

Shinichi: And you still sing it *grin*

Hikaru: *blush* Shut up! No I don't!

Yashiro: Well, what about Ren, do you know the lyrics?

Ren: ... *sweat drop* uuhm...

Yashiro: *deadpanned face* ... Eh?

Maria: Eh? could it be that Ren-sama doesn't know the song?

Sho: BAHAHAHAHA! Seriously? he does't know it?

Reino: *smirk* This will make things even more interesting.

Kyoko: Ehehe ^^; you can read the lyrics you know.

Maria: *bright smile* UWAAH~! I can't wait to hear Ren-sama sing!

Pia: *smile* That's right! Here's is the paper of the lyrics! :D

All: *thinking* _She got it out of no where again!_

Ren: Thanks *sweat drop*

Pia: *grin* Well then, you guys will have to sing the song together when I play the CD got it?

Kyoko & Ren: *nods*

Pia: So... *puts CD in player* Let's begin the singing! *grinning evilly*

Kyoko: *sweat drop* Uhm, hold on let me just-...

Pia: *plays CD* TOO late! Ren, sing the first line! xD

Ren: *nervous* uuh... Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows,~~

Kyoko: Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together,~~

Ren: Brighter than a lucky penny,~~

Kyoko: When you're near the rain cloud disappears, dear,~~

Lory: And I feel so fine just to know that you are mine!~~

Pia: Lory! This is for Ren and Kyoko only!

Lory: But... I want to sing too! *sniff*

Sho: PFFT! *giggling* Tsuruga's off tone! HAH! Did you hear his first line? It was completely off tone! AHAHAHA!

Ren and Kyoko continues to sing.

Maria: Guh! Ren-sama why are you singing like that? I don't like it!

Shouko: *preventing herself from laughing out loud*

Yashiro: Oh my, Kyoko-chans doing okay, but Ren... Oh god, Ren isn't doing too great ¬¬;;

Yuusei: I don't know if I should say this but, I'd rather hear Hikaru sing...

Shinichi: Agreed.

Hikaru: So your saying my singing is bad now?

Kanae: Pfft! If Tsuruga-san ever sings again on show please dont let him sing because I don't think his fans will like it.

All: *laughs*

Ren: *thinking_* Why is it me who has to take the insults?_

Chiori: Kyoko-san is doing okay, but the high notes are quite difficult for her ne?

Lory: Especially for Ren

All: *all nods in agreement*

Reino: Ugh, It's amusing but torturous.

Ren: *thinking*_ Urusai!_

Pia: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... *continues to laugh her ass off*

All: *sweat drop*

Kyoko: This is quite fun to sing ne? Tsuruga-san? *smiles*

Ren: Y-...yeah *sweat drop* It is, but... I can't really sing high notes.

Kyoko: True... But oh well! It's good to just try your best and have fun! :D

Ren: Yeah... *thinking*_ I can't do this..._

Pia: *recovers from laughter* O-.. okay xD The song has ended! _PFFT_ HAHAHAHA!... *laughs again*

All: *ignores the laughing fit*

Lory: Since Pia can't stop her laughing fits I will take over for now!

Ren: Is my high voice really that laughable?

All: Yes.

Lory: Hahahaha! That was hilarious! I also would want to sing along with you but just you two is enough to make things funnyer! So... how was it? *grin*

Kyoko: Fun!

Ren: Embarrassing.

Pia: Well it's only funnyer if Ren sings higher on some parts of the lyrics other than having his voice mono toned most of the time. It's boring!

Lory: Oh you stopped laughing...

Ren: I will look like a fool if I sing high.

Sho: *smirk* You always look like a fool when you see Kyoko.

Ren: *glare*

Pia: Hahaha! xD Well, lets find another funny fare! :3 *searches threw Truth or Dare box*

**From : Yuuki-chan**

**To : Mogami Kyoko-san**

**Truth/Dare: Mogami-san, I dare you to confess which guy you truly, TRULY like...[I know you have one; don't try to hide it]. And um... Pia-san? Do you mind if I choose the punishment? If Mogami Kyoko-san doesn't do the dare, she would have to kiss Fuwa Sho for seven minutes...[This is to make up for the past reviewer.] *giggles***

Kyoko: NANI?

All: *evil grin*

Sho: Well, I don't mind _that_ much either way *smirk*

Yashiro: *smirk* Someone _here_ wants to know, who Kyoko-chan _truly_ likes...

Ren: *sweat drop* I don't really want to know, this is Mogami-san we are talking about... *thinking* _She's dense after all_

Shouko: Oh no, Sho's getting too full of himself *sigh~*

Pia: *evil smirk* Well? Kyoko? I'm sure you have one, don't you?

Kyoko: N-...no I don't! I don't know!

Kanae: Kyoko, you said the same thing the other dare when another asked who you can't live without with.

Reino: That's right Kyoko, you have to be honest with your self for once

Kyoko: *glare* I don't want to hear that from you!

Shinichi: Don't _you_ also want to know too? Hikaru? *grin*

Hikaru: *blush* N-not really.

Lory: A lot of guys are getting nervous *smirk* as expected... *walks up to Kyoko* So... who is it, who is it? *gleeful smile*

Kyoko: E-..eh? uhm... eto... nnnnn~~... AH MO! How should I know who I like? I don't know anymore! and now I sound like Moko-san!

Kanae: Hey! *hiss*

Pia: Welp, if your not going to say anything then I guess you have to kiss Sho *grin*

Kyoko: *wide eyes* Eh?

Ren: *twitch*

Yashiro: *Horrified face* GAH! NOOO!

Hikaru: Ugh, his turn now huh *sigh~*

Lory: As long as it has love in it I don't mind them kissing~

Kanae: _Sho?_ No way am I letting Kyoko kiss that bastard!

Sho: *glare* Oi! I'm not that bad of a kisser!

Shouko: I don't think that's what they mean Sho...

Kyoko: No way! I'd rather die than kiss my worst enemy! No way in hell! I'd rather be boiled in hot boiling water then kiss him! I'd rather be chopped into pieces if I do! I'd rather kiss a hobo! I'd rather-...

Kanae: Alright! We get it!

Sho: *glare* You bi-

Pia: NO swearing! *whack Sho's head*

Kyoko: *sigh* So I have to say who I like right? Then I'll say I like Moko-san very much! :D

Kanae: *blush* GEH! No way! Don't choose me you idiot! How embarrassing. Mo!

Chiroi: You have to say out who you like, as in _like_ like. Like saying you like a guy very much or something.

Kyoko: *wide eyes* Eh! No way, in that way? I don't like anyone! No way!

Yashiro: *disappointed* Aawe~ how boring!

Pia: Okay fine, but who is it that you like, not _like_ like but just like. (hope that doesn't confuse you folks x3)

Kyoko: *smiles* Tsuruga-san!

All: *grin*

Ren: *looks away* Me... huh.

Kyoko: En! I like him because he's very kind to me and he helped me many times before! I think I'm quite the lucky one to have him as my senpai!

Ren: *heavenly smile*

Lory: *grin* You look happy~

Yashiro: *fan girl mode* Kyaaah~ Your so lucky to have such a sweet girl Ren!

Kanae: *rolls eyes* Well its not like anyone didn't expect this anyway.

Pia: =W= hehe, well, I think that that chapter is long enough (I think) see ya guys and will be waiting for the next chapter! :D

All: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hello folks! And welcome back! :D Let's start right away now! Because I'm on my brother's laptop, _sssshh!_ ^^ Okay lets see... *wide eyes* GEH!

**From: KarmaHope**

**To: Pia and Takarada-san!**

**Attempt to outdo each other in . . . how do I describe it? You know, Lory's over-the-top fanfare/decoration/what-ever-it-is-that-makes-Takarada-Lory-Takarada-Lory!**

All: *evil grin*

Lory: *proudly grins* Finally! Someone realises my style as Takarada Lory!

All: We all know what you are like President...

Pia: Nu uh! No way I'm doing it! I'm the host of this game so its my rules and only YOU guys have to play.

Kanae: Using the same old excuse wont get you out of the game you know.

Sho: That's right, you are still part of it and WILL do it!

Maria: I will want to play too! :D

Kyoko: Should we tie her up again?

Lory: No need! I will get her to do it *smiles*

Pia: *glares* Hmph! And how are you going to do that? !

Lory: *snap* Sebastian! Come with me Pia.

Pia: Huh?

Lory: *drags Pia in closet*

All: ... uhm *stare*

Closet: ... *silent*

Lory: *comes out of closet* *smiles* Get it now?

Pia: *wide eyes*horrified*frozen stone*

Ren: *stare* What did he do?

Chiori: I have the feeling I don't want to know

Hikaru: Well... it IS the president ...

Maria: Ojii-sama what did you do to Pia-san? did you... *wide eyes* use _that_?

Lory: *dark smile* Yup, I used... _that._

All: *shiver*

Pia: O-okay... err... lets... lets just do what Lory says for now... *blank face*

Yashiro: What DID he do?

Shouko: *sweat drop* Who knows?

All: *nods in agreement*

Kanae: So what do you have in mind president?

Lory: *greeful smile*Hmmm... let's go PIRATE TREASURE HUNTING! We will see who can find the pirate treasure first!

All: *wide eyes* EEEHH?

Pia: *snap* What! treasure hunting? But they don't even exist and it will take _forever_ to find them if they do!

Lory: Oh come on, its fun! And KarmaHope said I can choose whatever I want to do that is over the top! This is what I've always wanted to do! Now right now is the best opportunity to do it!

Pia: Well all of us don't want to do it! Right now is just you who wants to do this!

Lory: Well we could always make up one!

Pia: No!

Lory: *pouts* Grr, fine! Then lets catch whales!

Pia: NO!

Lory: See who can survive long enough in the dessert?

All: ¬¬ *sigh*

Shinichi: *laughs* Who didn't expect this? xD

Pia: -_- *sigh* This is going no where. Let's just play dance revolution.

Reino: Dance? *smirk* I'm sure you'll do just fine in dancing since you always dance in your undergarments at home.

Pia: Shut up! *hits Reino*

Maria: *wide smile* OH OH! I want to play that too! I love that game!

Ren: Maria-chan this is only for Pia and the president.

Maria: Aaaawe~ no fair!

Kyoko: Dance revolution? isn't where two people dance and who can step on the arrows properly?

Chiori: Yeah, I've played that game before, its fun but can be hard too.

Lory: *smiles* Well, I don't mind that! Lets play right away!

Pia: *snaps* Here is the dance game thingamy (don't know what it's called, help me out here? -W-)

Ren: So that's what it looks like?

Yashiro: You've never been on it before?

Ren: Well no, I haven't really had the time tp play these kinds of games.

Sho: Well neither have I! I'm always busy anyway. Before I was a real pro at these games and my highest record was-

Kyoko: *glare* We don't care Sho. This is just a game.

Reino: What about you? Have you played it before? You beat Sho before right *smirk*

Kyoko: How did you-... Never mind that, why do you care? *glare*

Shinichi: *smirk* I remember beating you many times before, right? Hikaru?

Yuusei: Well he can't help it since he has short legs, He just can't keep up.

Hikaru: *glare* Shut up!

Lory: Lets make the level to hard and something long and fast! *clicks on buttons*

Pia: If you say so. *smirk* But let me tell you, these kinds of game are things I'm very good at... _**I**_ will win.

* * *

><p>Lory: I WON!<p>

Pia: *dark gloom*

Maria: Yay! you won Ojii-sama! :D congratulations!

Ren: Those moves are very quick weren't they?

Sho: I'm surprised that your old president can actually be fast!

Kyoko: Shut up! Don't dis my president!

Lory: What did you say before Pia, something about... **_you_** will win? *sly grin*

Pia: *heavy sigh* What the heck? I've played this many times and I've beaten everyone, but why did I get beaten by an old grandpa? *sighs again* probably because I haven't played in a long time *gloom*

Yashiro: That was really amusing! The president was really into it wasn't he?

Kyoko: He looked he enjoyed there, *glances* unlike Pia *giggles*

Yuusei: She fell off.. _pfft!_

Pia: H-...hey! Don't laugh! *blush*

Reino: Do you dance like that at home in your undergarm-

Pia: *death glare* Say it one more time and I'll rip your mouth off! *dark aura*

Lory: *chuckles* Well, since I've won, where's my reward?

Pia: Nothing! I did not want to participate this so you will not get any reward! Hmph!

Lory: *pouts* What? No fair!

Pia: Tough! We need to get a move on now guys!

**From: Alex-Chan 1234**

**To: Kanae**

**Dare: wear the bunny suit you had to wear in the theme song in the end videos ( hope you know what im talking about -_- )**

Kanae: B-...bunny suit?

Kyoko: Oh! I remember! :D You had to wear that for the second opening of Skip Beat!

Yashiro: *cough*ligh blush*

Ren: *smirk* What is it Yashiro? Could you not take your eyes off her?

Yashiro: N-...no! it's not that! *turns away*

Pia: *grin* Well? Here's the bunny costume put it on already!

Kanae: NO!

Pia: Cat costume? _meow_

All: *laughs*

Kanae: *wide eyes* Tch! MO! Fine! *snatches bunny costume* I'll do it but only for this chapter!

Pia: *smiles brightly* Good! Now go to the changing rooms NOW!

Kanae: *mutters darkly*

Pia: ^w^ Well then, lets carry on guys!

All: *sweat drop*

**From: RUHLSAR000**

**To: Kyoko**

**Truth: Why do you think that no one could love you, when three guys do, four if you count the stalker?**

Lory: Good question.

Hikaru: *blush*turns away*

Pia: FINALLY! A truth question!

Kyoko: Four... guys?

Reino:*blank face* ... Stalker?

Ren: *sweat drop*turns away*

Yashiro: *fan girl mode on* Hehehehehe...

Sho: *flinch*wide eyes*

Kyoko: ... Err... Eto... I don't know... *sweat drop* Wait.. what? Four guys? I have people that likes me? *wide eyes* No way! that's impossible, there's no way someone like me will be liked! That's just impossible! i mean I'm not pretty nor worth it! The guys probably need to have their eyes checked, I'm not worthy for anyone! I'm not-...

Pia: Ok, we get it! ¬¬ Kyoko, just face it, three guys like you, stop being blind and have some dignity!

Kyoko: B-...but it's true! No one likes-

Kanae: KYOKO! Stop denying it! What Pia said is true! You HAVE to answer RUHLSAR000's question!

Kyoko: ...

Kanae: What?

All: *stare*

All male: *nose bleed*

Pia: GAH! MY FLOORS!

Kanae: Glances around* What? Is there something on my face? ... MO! Answer me!

Maria: You look lovely in a bunny costume Kotonami-san!

Kanae: ... *blink* Eh?

Ren: *wide smirk* Who's giggling now Yashiro?

Yashiro: Shut up!

Kanae: Mo, it's not like I wanted to do this! Can we please get back to the truth now? *vein popping*

Pia: Pfft, yeah! I've got the floors all bloody now! Thanks to you!

Kanae: *thinking* _YOUR the one at fault! YOUR the one who made me have no choice but to wear it!_ *huge vein throbbing on forehead*

Pia: Well anyway, so Kyoko... Tell us the truth and if you say anything about nobody liking you. I'll have you beheaded with my own very sharpened axe.

Kyoko: *wide eyes*gulp* errm... B-because I'm just saying that so no one will come after me...

Pia: ... And? Is that all?

Kyoko: ... A-...and I'm scared of having my heart broken again.

Pia: DAMN you Sho! It's ALL your fault that Kyoko doesn't have any hope in love! NOW I have to work hard to make Kyoko and Hikaru together!

Hikaru: *blush crimson*

Sho: It's not me, it's Kyoko who's being stubborn! Not me! I'm not the one at fault that she can't love any more!

Pia: *twitch* _What_ did you just say about it _wasn't your_ fault? *dark aura* did you say that it wasn't _YOUR _fault?

Sho: *wide eyes*flinch* Y-...Yeah?

Pia: *dark aura spreading* ... _you... _BASTARD!

All: *flinch*scared*

Pia: HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAULT? YOUR the one who broke her heart and Kyoko feels insecure that she would be broken hearted again! How is it not YOUR fault that Kyoko has changed so much? How is it not YOUR fault that Kyoko felt betrayed? She has done everything for you, and what does she get in return? ...Betrayal!

Kyoko: *sniff*googly eyes*thinking* _She thinks so much for me!_

Sho: *sweat drop*mortified* U-uuh...

Ren: *sharp eyes* Well... I don't have anything against what she said, right Yashiro-san?

Yashiro: Nn... *nods*

Kanae: *glare* And that's exactly why I hate him!

Reino: I don't really care since Fuwa Sho was the one who made Kyoko changed. I don't mind at all.

Chiori: How horrible!

Lory: Hmmm... indeed that is horrible.

Pia: Phew! I've released a lot of anger out of me, I feel refreshed! *sudden bright smile* Minna! Let's carry on with the next request! :D

All: *shiver*thinking* _She has a sudden mood swing..._

**From: Natachu**

**To: Kyoko**

**Dare: Make out with each male member of the skip beat cast for two minutes, except for Sawara-san, Lory, and well...maybe Yashiro, but I think they should smooch too!**

**AND THEN**

**Truth: Who's kiss did you enjoy the most? **

**And if Kyoko complains about not liking any of them (lol...big blow to Ren, Hikaru, and Sho):**

**Who's kiss did you hate the LEAST!**

Kyoko: *wide eyes* You've got to be kidding me...

Kanae: Tch, so she has to kiss that blond bastard huh?

Sho: *irritated* Urusai!

Yuusei: *wide evil grin*

Hikaru: *glare*

Yashiro: *fan girl mode* Hehehehehehe, try your best Ren~~~

Ren: *sweat drop* I don't have to...

Shinichi: Does that include me?

Pia: Yes, ALL male Skip beat cast, except for Sawara, Lory and Yashiro (of course not Yashiro because Kanae and him suit each other! =W=)(Yashiro & Kanae: *glare* No we don't!)

Hikaru: I just realised, Sawara-san, your reall quiet, I hardly hear you say anything...

Sawara: That's because I don't want to be picked on by the reviewers.

Kyoko: B-but... that would make me a slut!

Pia: And? I don't care as long as I have fun!

All: *sweat drop*

Chiori: Do you really need to ask? *sweat drop*

Maria: So who's first? Not Ren-sama! Ren-sama will be last!

Kyoko: Errr... O-okay... uhm... I don't know who to start with-

Yuusei: Oh oh! Me first then! *grin*

All: *all eyes on Yuusei*

Kyoko: *hesitate* Err... sorry for this Yuusei-san

Yuusei: *grin* It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it!

Kyoko: If you say so... *smooch ;D*blush*

Pia: *rolls eyes* Is it really that hard to kiss someone?

Kanae: Of course! If you would be doing it wouldn't you find it embarrassing kissing someone that isn't close to you?

Pia: Hmmmm... *scratches chin* ... Nope! =D

All: *rolls eyes*

Kyoko: I'm done... *blush* I'm really sorry Yuusei-san!

Yuusei: *in a daze*... Y-...yeah, it's fine.

Shinichi: *snigger* You have another rival mate.

Hikaru: =-=.. Yuusei?

Yuusei: If you feel bad kiss Hikaru next for me! *wide grin*

Kyoko: Eh? Are you sure? Because Hikaru wouldn't like-

Yuusei: Hey... this is for me, Hikaru wouldn't mined anyway.

Hikaru: *wide eyes* W-what? Is it my turn now?

Kyoko: *blush* I'm sorry Hikaru-san! *smooch*

Ren: *twitch*

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan! Kiss Ren next! He's next!

Kyoko: *blush* Uwa~~ This is so embarassing~~!

* * *

><p>Pia: So... who do you think is the best kisser so far Kyoko? *smirk*<p>

Ren, turning away, blushing (probably)

Sho, blushing.

Hikaru, blushing hard (obviously)

Yuusei, the usual :P

Shinichi, nervous.

Reino, smirking.

Kyoko: *nervous* errr...

Yashiro: C'mon, c'mon who is it? *huge fan girl mode on*

Kyoko: Hmmmmmm... *thinking really hard* (Pia: SMOKE COMING OUT OF HER EARS! FIRE ALARM! FIR ALARM! Nah, jokes :P)

Kanae: Ngaaaa! MO! OUT with it already! I've already lost my patience!

Kyoko: I.. I don't have anyone that is the best though! If I say that person then I will hurt the other's feelings!

Pia: *sigh* Then who is it that you hate the least?

Kyoko: Sho and the Beagle.

Pia: You can only choose ONE Kyoko.

Kyoko: Damn.. that one is a hard one...

Sho: I'm not a bad kisser!

Shouko: *sweat drop* Again, I don't think thats the reason why Kyoko-chan chose you as the least best kisser...

Reino: Well.. I don't really care as long as I get to kiss her *smirk*

Kyoko: *glare* Shut up! It's not like I enjoy this anyway! It's torturus!

Pia: Well, that's sorted lets do the next one! And stop fighting you three!

**From: Phoenix Frozen**

**To: Ren and Yashiro**

**T/D: I would like them to act out the final scene from "When Harry met Sally", with Yashiro playing Harry, and Ren playing Sally. **

**Here is a youtube with the scene (last scene in a compilation of 4 scenes, and the scene begins at time point 7min, 22sec) **

**/watch?v=EYjbNLa1xls&feature=related**

All: *watched video* ... *wide eyes*

Ren & Yashiro: *wide eyes* EH?...

All: *snigger*

Pia: Hehehehehe *evil giggle* That's two have to act out as couples! HAH! That is hilarious! You guys should also kiss too!

Yashiro: NO! *horrified* I refuse to do it!

Ren: Agreed. This is not something I would casually do. Especially to a man.

Pia: ... *holds cat costume* _meow _x3

Ren & Yashiro: *wide eyes* GUH! *flinch*mortified* We'll do it!

Yashiro: But.. But we don't have to kiss right?

Pia: You don't have to if you don't want to xD

Ren: *thinking* _You should of said so!_

Pia: Well, you guys should read the script and act out in 10 minutes! Get ready guys! hehehe, I should narrate this =W= It'll make it as if its a real story! xD

All: *sweat drop*

10 minutes later.

Ren & Yashiro: Ready.

Pia: Okay! aaaand... ACTION!

Harry (Yashiro) came in rushing, panting breath as he finds Sally (Ren).

Sally caught him finding her, not really looking forward to talking to him and felt she (he) wanted to get out of the place before he finds out. However, Harry ran up to her and said "I've been doing a lot of thinking... and the thing i-is... I L-ll-l..."

Pia: CUT! What's up Yashiro, is it that hard to say 'I love you'?

Yashiro: B-...but it's feels so awkward and weird when I say it to Ren! I mean, he's a MAN! And it feels disgusting saying these things to him! *shivers*

Ren: And of course, I feel awkward playing as the woman too.

Pia: I don't care, as long as I have fun, I don't care! Now play the scene!

Kanae: *sigh* I feel sorry for Yashiro...

All: Indeed.

Pia: And... action!

"I've been doing a lot of thinking... and the thing is... ... I l-llov..e y-... you" Sally (looked disgusted, not supposed to but oh well) looked at him for a second and gasped out "What?" Harry repeated bluntly (supposed to anyway) "I Lo-...Lov-e yo...u" (All: It _does_ feel disgusting when Yashiro says it =-=;;)

Sally felt quiet. Unsure, she was shocked and replied "How do you expect me to respond to this?"

"How about you love me too?" Harry replied quickly.

Sally couldn't take it, stunned as she said "How about I'm leaving," It was more of a statement than a question. As she passed him and brushing shoulders with him, Harry cried out "Doesn't what I said mean anything to y-... you?" Harry (even though he wasn't supposed to) sweat dropped and walked after her. (Yashiro feels too awkward!)

Sally turned around and shouted back "I'm sorry Harry, I know it's new year's eve,..." As she said this the whole party began to count down the clock as it is about to be new years day. Sally's voice cracked a bit as she felt tears swelling up in her eyes and her throat felt like a cole is stuck in her throat "... I know your feeling lonely, but you just can't show up here, tell me you love me and expect that to make everything all right." She felt anger built up and continued to shout "It doesn't work this way!". Sally was about to leave and harry followed her. He felt panic arising in his chest as he shouted back too.

"Well how does it work?"

In the background once the part shouted happy new years, the whole crowd began to shout and cheer ignoring the couple arguing in the middle of it.

"I don't know but, not this way!" Sally tried to leave again until Harry grabbed her elbow.

"Well h-how about this way? I l-l-llove th-that you... g-...get cold when i-it's 71 degrees out... I l...love that i-it takes yy-y..ou an hour a-...and a half to make a s-sanwhich! I-I l-l-lov-e.. th-that you g-get a l-ll...l-littlle-..."

Pia: *sigh* CUT! Okay, okay Yashiro's breaking apart, someone get him some water and we are just finishing it here, it looks like Yashiro is getting disgusted every minute and awkward. And looks like Ren can't take it too *looks at Ren's really_ really_ stiff expression even though he's an a professional actor, it still felt awkward anyway*

Chiori: It was a bit like a Yaoi movie, don't you think?

Kyoko: *shiver* Y-yeah... that was really weird and... disgusting...

All: *nods in agreement*

Lory: I never would've thought that Ren would have to do this some day... Well... that went well didn't it? *said sarcastically*

Pia: *grin* Haha! It was hilarious though!

Maria: I don't like it, it feels out of place and Yashiro-san was bad at acting!

Sho: _pfft_! That was hilarious, it was disgusting but hilarious! hahaha!

Reino: ... No comment... *sweat drop*

Kanae: Ugh, it's not just the two males acting out as lovers but Yashiros acting was pretty bad.

Yashiro: *sigh*gloom* Please give me a break, I didn't want to do this in the first place, and I never would have thought I would be doing this.

Kyoko: But... to be honest, it WAS a little funny ehhe *smiles*

Ren: *sweat drop* I'm not sure about that. I didn't find it funny, not even a little.

Kyoko: *flinch* S-...sorry Tsuruga-san! I shouldn't of said that, forgive me! *bows*

Pia: Okay, Okay, enough now! We'll have to end it here now. I want to carry on to the next chapter! Cya guys! :D And of course I will start the next chapter RIGHT away! ^.^

Chiori: Your a fast write aren't you?

Hikaru: *sigh* She likes to torture us that's why she really likes to write these chapters up.

Reino: Not that I have a problem with it but I hate having to do the dares which have things to do with pain...

Maria: UWAAAH! I want to do the next dare! I want to do the net dare!

Lory: That's for the reviewers to decide Maria-chan.

Ren: Ugh, I will never do this again even if the punishment is humiliating. *puts hand on face* I will never be able to erase the horrors of this day.

Yashiro: *heavy sigh* I know... I know...

Pia: Well anyway, Bye! ^^

All (except for Ren and Yashiro who are in the corner with gloom around them): Bye! :D 


	14. Chapter 14

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Kanae: Haaahh~~ So glad the previous chapter ended, I was getting so cold in the bunny costume.

Kyoko: But.. you look good in it Moko-san!

Ren: Indeed she did. Right? Yashiro? *smirk*

Yashiro: *glare*

Pia: Hello! And welcome everybody! I had a great break, and sorry to those who wanted me to update quickly because I haven't had enough of 'me' time (which was after the exams) :P Anyways, I've done this chapter now, so... I will be doing the next one! :D Well then... LETS START! xD

**From: Mysticle**

**To: Hikaru**

**T/D: Which person do you hate the most?**

Hikaru: ... Eh? Oh this one is easy. It's Yuusei!

Yuusei: EH? why?

Hikaru: Well because *pout* You always tease me about my height!

Yuusei: And? It's just your height man, it was a joke, you know I was joking, right? Shinichi?

Shinichi: Well... His height wasn't really a joke to be honest...

Kyoko: Well I think Hikaru-san height is fine, because he's taller than me, there's nothing wrong with that. Is there?

Hikaru: *smile* No.

Yuusei: Psshh, whatever *shrugs*

Pia: Okay :D Next one! ... Oh! Look at that! Someone gave us a thank-you gift from Sweetchocolate24! :D It's says...

**Here's a thank u gift to all of you ! **

**Chocolate with a mixture of wine ;) everyone has to take it ! No exception. Lol shhhh don't tell anyone bout da wine tho. Let's see huu can't handle der alcohol.**

Reino: Bad spelling, and grammar...

Sweetchoco: Urusai! Pia, kill him!

Pia: *eating chocolate* What? :D

All: *wide eyes*thinking*_ BAKA! Did you not read that it says theres wine in those chocolates? ! ? ! ? !_

Pia: *dizzy* Ugh, I feel dizzy *wobbles around*

Sweetchoco: ... HAH! YOU FELL FOR IT! It has wine in it, didn't you read?

Pia: Ugh, No...

Hikaru: *sigh* She's not just a cruel person...

Kyoko: Ehehhe ^^;;, she'll handle it... I think.

Ren: *sweat drop* Isn't she... under age?

Yashiro: Oh no *sweat drop* Yeah, she probably is under age. No wonder she's getting drunk easily.

Kanae: Dammit, why is she stupid like that? She's worst than Kyoko!

Sho: What an idiot, I probably can handle the wine. Hmph!

Maria: Ahaha! xD She looks funny, I want some too!

Loy: No Maria, the chocolate has things that you wouldn't like.

Pia: Ugh, I feel... drunk... ugh... I don't think I'll be able to play today guys.

All: *all looks at each other*thinking* _YES!_

Pia: I'll have to get Lory to take over *green face*

All: *mortified*thinking* _NO!_

Lory: HAH! You chose the right person! Now everyone, lets do this!

All: *sigh*

Pia: *green face* B-...bye guys... I'm going to bed -.-

Kyoko: Get well *smiles*

Sho: You don't have to say that, sheesh.

Kanae: Do you have to make a comment every time she says something? baka Sho?

Ren: Now, now, just let Fuwa-san be an idiot okay? *bright smile*

Sho: *glare* Shut up you damn player!

All: *thinking* _Speak for your self!_

Lory: Okay, okay, guys... now lets see *picks random paper in truth or dare box*

**From: LOL lover**

**To: Reino**

**T/D: I dare Reino to unicycle off the edge of a cliff while juggeling flaming rubber chickens, wearing a donkey mask, and whistling show tunes.**

**Popcorn, anyone?**

Maria: OH OH! I want some popcorn!

Chiori: If Pia was here she would definitely have some *laughs*

Lory: *eating popcorn* So, Reino-kun, are you doing it? Or face the punishment?

Reino: No. Impossible.

Kyoko: *evil grin* Oh come on Beagle-kun, it's not THAT hard and besides it doesn't have anything to do with pain.

Reino: *sharp stare* I will fall off the edge, and it's dangerous. I'll just have to do the punishment instead.

Sho: Tch! How boring, but isn't the punishment going to be more worse than the dare?

Reino: Depends.

Lory: Hoho~~ Are you sure about that? Theres no turning back.

Reino: Yes.

LOLlover: Aaawe~ No fair!

Lory: *sigh* How boring, fine then. You will have to... brightly smile until the end of this chapter!

All: Eh?

Reino: Smile...?

Lory: That's right, SMILE! Like this *smile*

Kyoko: That.. isn't really a punishment.

Sho: Yeah! You should break his bones or torture him with something! That's called a punishment!

Lory: *grin* Oh so you don't want to see the smiling Reino-kun? Have you ever seen him put on a smile?

All: ... No...

Chiori: Oh! *pon* that's right, I hardly see the Beagle smile, only when he smirks. That's why President is making the opportunity for him to show us his natural smile.

Ren: Naruhodo (I see)

Yashiro: I wanna see too!

Sho: *evil smirk* Well? Go on then, smile. S'not too hard. Just smile, like this *smiles*

Kyoko: *disgusted* Ugh, don't smile like that, it's disgusting.

Sho: Urusai!

Reino: ... ... *smile*

All: *gasp*mortified* GAAAAAAH!

Reino: *blank face* Exactly.

Lory: Th-...that was interesting... *wide eyes*

Kanae: *horrified* Wh-...what was that?

Chiori: I don't think you can call that a smile.

Ren: ... I'm not sure what to say...

Yuusei: I thought my heart stopped after a loud 'DO-ki'!

Sho: Wh-what's up with his face!

Hikaru: Bikkurishita! (surprised/frightened) I thought I felt the after death!

Yashiro: Me too! I was so shocked at that moment!

Kyoko: *wide eyes* I don't know what it is but... that smile... that smile is...

All: ..._THE SMILE OF THE DEVIL! _*gasp*

Reino: Oi... *sweat drop* your hurting my feelings.

Kyoko: You don't have feelings since your one of the devils! Go back to hell you Beagle! No wonder your so evil, BEGONE YOU DEVIL!

Lory: *sigh* Well, that didn't really go well, and I thought he would be hiding one of his good sides. His smile.

Reino: Hmph, I'm sure there's someone who's scarier than me.

Kyoko: Well... *thinking*_ At least it isn't worst as Tsuruga-san's killer smile_ *sweat drop* Lets carry on then?

Lory: Okay! *search through Truth or dare box*

**From: Happymeday **

**To: Ren and Kyoko**

**Truth/Dare: I dare Ren and Kyoko to share a ginormous sized ice cream sundae, of course chocolate, and they have to feed each other! If ya'll want you could force Kanae and Yashiro, and Lory can throw a lil twist if he likes. ya'll determine HOW big, but make sure it takes a LONG time to eat this. **

**comment: the rest of the cast get their choice of ice cream, cuz hey, its not fair if they dont. and switch to hawaii?**

Lory: Hmmm.. only Pia can switch places... So sorry HAPPYmeday (All: Why exaggerating the 'happy' part?) we cannot switch to Hawaii... unless we get Pia here now...

Kyoko: But she's sick!

Lory: Okay, okay, ... I know! We'll FLY to Hawaii!

All: Impossible.

Lory: Che. Boring... Well, lets get Sebastian to get us some ice cream sundae for all of us! but of course extra large chocolate ice cream for Ren And Mogami-kun!

Ren: Feed...?

Kyoko: ...Each other? *wide eyes*

Yashiro: Yes, feed... each_other_ *creepy giggle*

Kyoko: Im-... Impossible! I cannot do that to Tsuruga-san! That will be so disrespectful!

Chiori: No matter what you say, President wont listen, Kyoko-san.

Kanae: *sigh* I kind of wish Pia was the host right now.

All: *wide eyes*all viciously wave there heads and hands* No way! Seriously?

Kanae: What? *hiss*

Kyoko: You can't wish for something like that, Moko-san! You might jinx it! *panic*

Hikaru: She's right... Pia's worse than Lory, it's obvious!

Unknown: Who's worse than lory?

All: *wide eyes* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!

Reino: See? there _is_ someone who's scarier than me.

Kyoko: *cries* SEE? Moko-san! You jinxed it! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!...

Kanae: MO, damare! (shut up) Your being annoying, Mo!

Pia: I don't care what's going on right now but who's worse than Lory? *glare*

Hikaru: N-n-... nothing! nothing!

Pia: Do you think you could lie to me the easily? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?

Yuusei: A self centered, cruel woman who thinks nothing but torturing someone and doesn't care anything as long as she finds it fun. And of course, someone who's worst that Lory.

Pia: *death glare* I don't need you to say that!

Lory: Oh, so your back now? Are you better?

Pia: Not completely, I was until _some _people ruined my mood *glare*

Hikaru & Yuusei: *flinch*

Pia: So.. whats going on?

Kanae: Someone requested Tsuruga-san and Kyoko to feed each other with an ice cream sundae.

Pia: Oh, interesting! *sly grin*

Kyoko: *blush* Guh~ I feel so ashasmed, sorry Tsuruga-san.

Ren: *sweat drop* It's... it's fine, Mogami-san *smile*

Sebastian: Here are the Chocolate ice cream sundae, Takarada-sama, extra large just as you said.

Lory: Oh! Good work Sebastian, now go get a pair of spoons please. And of course a fancy table and a fountain, with flowers and a golden carpet underneath and a golden cloth and fancy wooden chairs-

Ren & Kyoko: Pass.

Yashiro: Doesn't have to be _that_ fancy. Although _some_ people might like that *creepy smirk*

Ren: *glare daggers* I think without all the fancy stuff, its best with just a normal table and chair, thank you very much.

Lory: Tch, how boring. Your always boring Ren.

Ren: That's because you do things that are beyond any average person.

Pia: Well? are you going to feed each other or what? Sebastian already has the equipment and the sundae up for you. (and I want some ice cream too!, Sebastian, get me some strawberry ice cream please, I love strawberry!)

Kyoko: Oh, this is embarrassing... *sit down, takes spoon*

Ren: *takes spoon*nervous*

Sho: _Deja vu?_

Pia: *creepy giggle* Hehehehe, Kyoko, say to Ren 'Say aaaah~~'

Kyoko: *blush* N-...no! I will not do that! That is way to informal and rude! how could I-

Pia: It was a joke, sheesh. *takes bite from strawberry ice cream cone*

Ren: *sigh* Let's just get this over and done with *takes bite*

Kyoko: *blush* GAAH! I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san, I'm you hate being fed by your shameless Kouhai! Gomenasaii!

Yashiro: *fan girl scream* Kyaaaah! They're adorable!

Kanae: I will never forgive that damn Amazon! *thinking* _I thought only Kyoko __and__ I__ can eat ice cream together!_ NGAAH! MOO! I knew having a friendship relationship with someone was a bad idea! MO! So trouble some!

Lory: I never thought that I could see them do this! Like a married couple! *googly eyes* Mogami-kun is growing!

Chiori: I will not lose to Kyoko-san!

Reino: So...

Chiori: Not you. *glare*

Shinichi: *sigh* It's alright mate, its alright.

Hikaru: *gloom*sigh* haaah~

Pia: Damn, aren't they full yet? They've almost finished half way through...

Ren: Mogami-san, here's the other bite... *light blush*

Kyoko: I'm so sorry~~~ *takes bite*

Maria: Oh oh! I want to feed Rensa-am too! *eats chocolate mint ice cream* It's not fair!

Pia: Life is cruel that way, get over it you brat.

Maria: Don't call me a brat! I dare you to say that again and I'll curse you for the rest your life! *death glare*

Pia: *glare* Alright then! You asked for it! Brat! Brat! Brat! Brat! Brat! Brat!

Maria: Old hag! Old hag! Old hag! Old hag! Old hag!

Pia: Why you... Now you've done it!

Kanae: Stop! Enough you two, you're both acting like brats and stop arguing over something silly!

Kyoko: D-..don!

Reino: Done now? I was getting bored...

Ren: *bright killing smile* Then leave if your getting bored.

Hikaru: *sigh* I knew I shouldn't of took part in this...

Lory: Oh, done already? That was short.

Ren & Kyoko: It was not.

Kyoko: Obviously you saw the size of that ice cream! It was huge!

Kanae: I'm sur[rised you were able to finish it all. It's impossible for me...

Ren: Well, I guess it was because the size was for two people.

Maria: I wanted to have some *pout*

Pia: ... S_elfish brat_

Maria: HEY! Kotonami-san she called me a selfish brat again!

Kanae: Jeez, Pia, stop being so childish!

Pia: Hmph!

Kyoko: She's on the same childish level as Sho *sigh*

Sho: Hey!

Lory: Hmmm... *checks T/D box* Theres no paper in the box guys, I think we're all out.

Pia: Oh, okay, guess we'll have to wait for the reviewers to post more Truth or dares then.

All: Yes!

Pia: Okay, everyone request some more please! :D Bye! ^.^

P.S: I have a poll that is set up on my profile, can any of you please answer the question which says; Which story should I focus on more?

Thank you ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hi! I'm back! :D I just had a few days off. Anyway, guy's from now on, I will be updating less often. Why? Because I'm doing a project this year and will be a lot busier than before.

Maria: A project? What kind of project?

Pia: Oh It's just that since I'm doing textiles I will be designing lots of clothes :D

Kyoko: Sugoi! I want to see your designs!

Kanae: Amazing, do you do other stuff?

Pia: Yeah, I do cooking classes and out going clubs. Yeah, I'm pretty much busy.

Sho: Boring, no one's interested.

Pia: No one's interested in your face no matter how much you try to flash a 'cool' image of you face, Sho.

All: *snigger*

Shouko: *sweat drop* Backfired...

Sho: Shut up!

Lory: *searching through T/D box*

Pia: Hey! Lory, get your hands out of there, I should be doing that!

Lory: *pout* You were taking a long time so I thought I could start!

Pia: Hmph, you could've just told me. Anyway, hand me over the paper!

Lory: Che.

**From: KarmaHope**

**To: Ren**

**T/D: Okay, Ren. You need to tell Kyoko how you feel about her, and convince her of that fact. No more beating around the bush, or excuses. If you fail, your punishment is having to do what Sho tells you to for the next chapter!**

All: *snigger*

Ren: *wide eyes*thinking* _Again?..._

Kyoko: Eh? *blink*

Yashiro: It's about time!

Kanae: Well, another one of those questions huh...

Sho: Well, I don't really mind either way *smirk*

Lory: *wide grin* Well? Tell her already, Ren. Or you'll lose you're chance!

Pia: Hehehehe *evil smile* He's right, Ren, tell her!

Kyoko: Tell me what?

Ren: *sweat drop*

Pia: Or will you be doing the punishment again like last time? *frown*

Ren: M-...maybe...

All: Eeeeeh~~~?

Sho: *grin* Are you sure? Because... I've already got some ideas in my mind already.

Ren: *sweat drop* Ugh... *thinking*_ C'mon Ren, think this over, maybe I should tell her. She's dense and all but... wait... she's dense right? So she wont really understand what I'm trying to say or would try to deny about it, this might work. Because if I just say I like her and she would give me a response that would disappoint everyone (including me of course) then that would obviously count and so then we can carry on with the next T/D._

Pia: Hellooo~~~ Ren? You there?

Ren: Hmm? Oh uuhm. I might do the dare actually.

All: *wide eyed*wide grin*

Kyoko: So, so? What is it, Tsuruga-san?

Ren: *thinking*_ Just hope she wont hurt my feelings too much..._ Uhm, Mogami-san, I actually uhm... really... really like you.

Kyoko: Eh?...

All: *doki doki*

Ren: *stare* ...

Kyoko: *deadpan face* Eh?...

Ren: *thinking* _I knew this would happen, I knew she would try to deny it but I guess that's okay, then I wouldn't have to do that again-_

Kyoko: You... really... _like_ me? *deadpan face*

Ren: Y-...yes?

Kyoko: *wide eyes* EEEEEHH?

Yashiro:... So-... so she realised the meaning this time? *wide eyes*

Pia: I... I think so...

Kanae: Does that mean... she will be released by the curse of the pink horrific jumpsuit! Before me? ! ?

Lory: Hey! *pout* They are lovely and full of brightness! You should like them!

Hikaru: I should have said that earlier if I knew she would response like this!

Yuusei & Shinichi: Your really slow *sigh*

Ren: *thinking* _... Does she know what I'm saying this time?_ *wide eyes*doki doki*

Kyoko: *wide smile* I like you too!

All: *wide eyes*wide grin* EHHH? :D

Ren: *doki doki*wide smile* Really?

Kyoko: Like a brother! You always did so much for me, I feel warm inside and that your always kind to me and we some what have a close relationship!

PANG!

Ren: *a pan dropped on his head, hard* Ugh... *gloom*

All: ... =_=

Pia: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a mood swing! xD

Sho: Humph, you should have been prepared Tsuruga Ren *smirk*

Kyoko: *realise* Eh? Did I say something wrong? :D *blink*

All: Yes.

Yashiro: *chibi blobs of tears*sniff* Kyoko-chan! You really crushed the man's hopes!

Lory: Mogami-kun... *holds on her shoulder* I will need you to go to the hospital NOW! There is something wrong with you, TO THE HOSPITALS!

Kyoko: E-...eh? What's going on, so I DID say something wrong. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san, what ever I said that made you upset, GOMENASAI! *Dogeza*

Ren: *gloom face* It's okay... *thinking* _I think... _I'll try hard next time...

Yashiro: You did well Ren *pats on back* You did well.

Kanae: *sigh* Phew! I thought I would be the only person to wear the pink suit on my own. What a relief!

Chiori: Hey, I'm not a ghost you know! I also need to wear that aswell!

Pia: *giggling* _PFFT!_ Well, let's...*constant giggle* Let's move on now xD

Ren: *rolls eyes*

**From: RUHLAR000**

**To: Everyone (except Kyoko)**

**Dare: Take a poll about how dense you think Kyoko is when it concerns romance.**

Kyoko: Dense?

Ren: Perfect timing to answer that question -_- *sigh*

Lory: I guess... 10 out of 10?

Kanae: Me too.

Pia: Hold on! Let me put the poll up for you guys, all of you will have to right down on a small piece of paper and rate 1-10 about how dense Kyoko is... I still got the paper Maria gave me last chapter so yeah, here's the papers *hands paper out* And right down your rating.

All: *all rights down on paper*

Kyoko: Dense? *blnik* I'm dense?

Reino: Of course, your even stupid.

Kyoko: *glare* Shut up, It's better than being a brainless Beagle!

Pia: Okay all done? Now then, everyone put it into this bowl and I will pick one random out. If I see any of the same rating then I will line them up. The one that has the most rating will be how dense Kyoko really is. Okay, so here's the results... =W=

**1 - 0 votes**

**2 - 0 votes**

**3 - 0 votes**

**4 - 0 votes**

**5 - 0 votes**

**6 - 0 vote**

**7 - 3 votes**

**8 - 2 votes**

**9 - ****4 ****votes**

**10 - ****7**** votes**

Pia: _PFFT!_ I guess Kyoko is really dense then! *laughs our loud*

Kyoko: Eh? Am I really dense? And... dense about what?

All: Exactly.

Yashiro: Ren... did you vote for 10?

Ren: ... *sigh*

Kyoko: Tsuruga-san! Am I really dense?

Ren: I guess so...

Kyoko: Uwaaa! Gomenasai! *dogeza* I'm sorry I'm so stupid, I'm sorry I'm so clueless, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble! GOMENASAIII!

Kanae: MO! Urusai! If your sorry then stop annoying us! Mo, what's done is done now get over it!

Lory: It's fine, your just being your self and no one minds that.

Reino: *smirk* Yes, he's right, try and be more your self... be more to the dark side your losing your aura.

Kyoko: You damn Beagle, stop telling me what to do! You cannot control me!

Sho: Yeah! Only I can!

Kyoko: *whack* Bakayarou! stop being so stupid! Baka-Sho! I am not a robot you sick bastards!

Reino: No, your mine, your my dog, actually... Beagle. Your my Beagle *smirk*

Pia: Well, before she _was_ easy to control... *grin* C'mere doggy, doggy!

Kyoko: Grrr, URUSAAII!

Maria: Leave Onee-sama alone!

Pia: Oh yeah? Let's see you try it pipsqueak!

Kanae: Mo, bunch of idiots, you at it again? I told you before to stop arguing! Stupid immature kids.

Pia: Old hag.

Kanae: NANI? So your starting on me?

Yashiro: Oookayyy, we're going a little bit off topic...

Kyoko: *sniff* Moko-san's fighting for me!

Reino: On be half for her self too if you know...

Ren: I'm surprised just 2 people can make so much racket...

Lory: Well... while the two are arguing I'll do the next truth or dare...

**From: Tickling Tears**

**To: EVERYONE! (Pia included!)**

**Dare: go to the pool, pair up, and PLAY POOL CHICKEN!**

**(if you're confused, you can look it up on youtube)**

**The ultimate winning pair get to chose what costumes everyone else gets to wear for the rest of the chapter! (that should be a rather encouraging incentive!)**

Ren: *wide eyes* Pool... chicken?

Maria: What's that?

Kyoko: Is it where... people swim like a chicken? O_o

Lory: Hmmm, a rather interesting game *strokes moustache*

Pia: No... Tickling Tears we can't do this, sorry but this is sort of... ecchi n' stuff... sort of like that anyway. It's just a bit... mature?

Lory: Oh you stopped arguing...

Pia: Yeah, anyway, we can't use it so sowwy! =W=;;;

TicklingTears: It's okay, I'll come up with something else then ^^ *thinks up of something extreme!*

Pia: Okay, now let's see the next one!

**From: Happymeday**

**To: Everyone**

**Truth or Dare: I dare the whole SB cast to dress up in maid cafe style. of course Lory can decide if they have cat-maids, dog-maids, so on and so forth. Pia doesn't have to do this XD. for TWO chapters, ok? **

**and this is a bit of truth here: each SB member has to admit who they think looks the cutest/hottest/sexiest. love ya'll!**

Maria: Love you too~! :D

Lory: Now THIS one is very interesting! Let's do this!

All: That's because you get to choose for our type of maid costumes!

Lory: Hehehe.

Kanae: TWO chapters?

Chiroi: I can't do this! That's too long!

Pia: xD Haha, I'd so make you guys do this, thanks Happymeday! :D

Happymeday: Your welcome! :3

Sho: Hey, how come Pia doesn't have to do it? That is unfair!

Pia: If you don't do it, then your doing the punishment! MUAHAHAHA!

Maria: I can't wait to wear the costumes! It will look cute on me!

Kyoko: *wide smile* I know, you will look so pretty and cute on it! Uwah, I want to wear them now!

Pia: Lory! Choose everyone's type of costumes!

Lory: *grin* *w*

All: *gulp* ...

Lory: Let's see, ok, first, Maria-chan will wear rabbit ears and small round tail! And of course with the little cute maid outfit on!

Maria: Yay! I love bunny costumes!

Lory: Mogami-kun, you will where neko (cat) ears and tail!

Kyoko: EH? Neko? !

Lory: Ren, you will wear the same as Mogami-kun! A matching pair I say!

Ren: *sigh~~* Guess I'll have to wear the maid costume. Again.

Lory: Yashiro-san, Kotonami-kun and Amamiya-kun will all be wearing doggy ears and tail! And shout 'WOOF' for me!

Kanae: Grrr.. Your seriously having too much fun, President!

Chiori: *writing on notes with dark aura* _Damn you, damn you, damn you_

Yashiro: D-...dog?

Lory: As for Fuwa-kun! You will wear tiger ears, whiskers and tiger tails!

Sho: I'm... a tiger? HAH! Pathetic! Why not something else? Like a-

Lory: *ignores* Beagle-kun! you will wear... BEAGLE EARS AND TAIL!

Reino: *blank face*... You chose that just because I'm nicknamed as 'Beagle'?

Lory: *ignores again* Shouko-san and Sawara-san! You both will be wearing doggy ears and tail as well!

Pia: It's been so long since I've heard from you guys...

Shouko: Well... I don't really want to stand out as much.

Sawara: *sigh* Can't be helped.

Kanae: Pia, do we have to change in front of everyone?

Pia: Of course not! I hate blood stains!

All: *rolls eyes*

Lory: And so I will be wearing a panda suit!

Yashiro: *eye twitch* Why a panda?

Chiori: Isn't President supposed to wear the maids outfit too?

Ren: Who knows... He's just being random

Kanae: Which isn't a good thing

Kyoko: Well, lets just get this over with *takes costume*

All: *sigh*all puts costume on*

Lory: _PFFT!-_

Ren: Urusai... *twitch*

Sho: Ugh, why do I have to do this?

Reino: *sigh* ...

All: *stares at Reino*

Kyoko: Pfffffttt! You look great in that Beagle!

Kanae: Your not the one to laugh Kyoko!

Yashiro: *sweat drop* I'm really not used to showing my legs =_=;;

Chiori: Hairy...

Yashiro: Quiet.

Sho: Ahaha! Tsuruga Ren looks stupid!

Kyoko: You should look at your self...

Pia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Ren: *trying his best to make a blank face but failing* I can't help it can I? We all have to wear these maid outifts

Maria: Mitte! Mitte! (look, look) I look cute don't I?

Kyoko: Uwa! Kawaii, Maria-chan!

Pia: *trying her best not to laugh* _pfft_ w-..well, that's all for...-haha- for this chapt-_PFFFTT! _

All: *rolls eyes*


	16. Chapter 16

Pia: Okay... soo... What do you guys (reviewers/readers) think so far? :D

Sho: It was crap!

WHAM!

Pia: *smiles brightly* Do you enjoy reading this? do you think it's very funny? (Reino: And so... *looks at sho's face* that is how painful it is if you interrupt Pia's speech.)

Maria: I find it enjoyable!

Lory: I find it LOVABLEEE-

Pia: *ignores* -If anybody find any problems with this story or mistakes, please notify me by reviewing (of course). And please, please, PLEASE tell me some of your favourite parts on some chapters of this story! ^^ Just hearing lots of compliments makes me so happy!

Kyoko: Ah! And of course Pia-san forgot to mention she has little time on fanfiction, so please do not rush her.

Ren: She's one step on becoming a fashion designer...

Yashiro: And the best artist in her school! It's fun to do this. Let's do that again!

Pia: That's right! Fufufu! I'm becoming the best student in my high school, I'm proud, confident and-

Yuusei: CRUEL!

Hikaru: Tortorous!

Shinichi: A basta-

Pia: *dark aura* Hey... ready for some punishment? *dark smile*hold's hammer*

Bridge rock: Guh! *mortified*

Kanae: Mo... I'm sick of doing this already!

Chiori: Yeah... my note book is almost full *disappointed* and I still have so much more to write...

Reino: About me?

Chiori: Not in your life.

Ren: *remembering acting with Yashiro and wearing maid costumes*shiver* That one... is my most unforgettable part of this story. I'll never be able to erase these horrible memories... *horror*

Yashiro: *doki!* UWA! Please don't mention that, that startled me...

Kyoko: *sigh* I've had many horrible memories...

Pia: *grin* and that's the whole part of the fun in this game! I mean, c'mon! Didn't you guys actually had fun and participated something interesting and amusing? And you guys have certainly seen that can never be imagined or done in the real manga right?

Kanae: Yeah... like that time when Sho hugged Ren and Reino... that one is so awkward...

Kyoko: Expecially Tsuruga-san wearing the maid costume! I never would have thought seeing him in that!

Yashiro: Indeed, and Reino-san and Amamiya-san kissing... that one is really out of place...

Chiori: *horrified* Indeed...

Pia: See? You guys obviously enjoyed the whole event! So that's why I want to ask you guys what was your favourite part! :D Please review! ^^ And of course chapter 17 will be up! :D Cya! For now!


	17. Chapter 17

Pia: Hi! I'm just going to reply to some a couple of my reviewers. ^^

**Mystical: The one thing I'm NOT happy about...STOP SPELLING MY NAME WRONG FOR GOODNESS SAKES!You spelt it as Mysticle... I forgive you though. PLEASE don't do it again.**

**Everyone: Please go torture the authoress for me, will you? (Also: don't torture her to the point that she's scarred for life or anything...) Oh, and you can't just randomly punch her in the nose. I mean by freaking her out or scaring her. (Reino and Maria will be especially helpful in this situation.)**

**I really liked the part where Sho got scared by Maria and Reino...**

Pia: I'm sooo sorry! I didn't really realise that I've made the mistake! xD Lol *bows* Sorry!

Myistical: You better be! It's obviouse isn't it?

Reino: Is torturing her still on?

Pia: *flinch* That better no-

Mystical: -Get her.

All: *stare* Tie her up!

Pia: *wide eyes* GYAAH!

* * *

><p>Lory: Let's see...<p>

Pia: *glare* This is the second time you guys tied me up!

Chiori: This time, we shouldn't untie her!

All: *nods in agreement*

Pia: What? ! Oh once I get out of this I'm going to punish you all! *death glare*

Maria: Hmm... Should I pour insects on her head? Mystical-san said we could scare her...

Pia: WHA-... NO! Maria, no you are allowed to do that! Especially to me! *glare* And I know the perfect punishment for you if you dare to do anything to me!

Lory: Heres another nice review!

**skipbeataddict : I loved kyoko's rejection to tsuruga ren. **

**Ren: err... i really like you kyoko**

**Kyoko:i like you too!**

**everyone:EHHHH?**

**Kyoko:...like a brother!**

**Ren:Ugh BANG!**

**LMAO-ed on that one. hope u update**

Ren: *gloom*

Kyoko: Gah! I almost forgot about that! But, I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san! Whatever reasons that I did to make you upset... I'M SORRY! Please forgive me! *sniff*

Pia: Hmph! Release me now!

All: No!

Lory: Until the next chapter has ended we will not untie you!

Pia: Wha- Next chapter? !

Sho: This is for Mystical, and of course for us too.

Kanae: If your going to punish us, you will have to get out of those ropes your self.

Pia: *glare*

Maria: Uwaah! I'm scared!

Pia: I'll... I'll get you guys later! *death glare*

All: =W= Fufufu, to be continued!

Pia: Don't ignore me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: You bastards~~~~~ I'll have to punish you guys until you will not be able to forget it for the rest of your lives! *dark aura*

Kanae: We still have our costumes on you know, mo, so don't get all that angry (A/N: Everyone still has those maid costumes :D Hahaha)

Reino: Your not the only one who's suffering (-wearing beagle ears =W=)

Pia: *giggling* And JUST when I was able to stop laughing! xD Anyways, about chapter 15 the truth or dare where Happymeday asked for the truth we will do it on this chapter! :D So... Let's start off with Ren! =W= Who do you think that looks the cutest/sexiest/hottest :D

Yashiro: *snigger* Heheheheheheheh! *fan girl mode on*

Ren: *blank face*... Errr...

All: *snigger*

Ren: Uhhm... *sweat drop*... uh...

Pia: Well? Speaking out the truth! It's not as worst as being tied up in a rope being controlled by you guys!

Ren: *thinking* _don't rush me! _I guess... Mo... Mogami-san.

All: EH? So honest! Can't believe he would actually say it! He actually said it! It's the first time hearing him being honest! No way! That is so creepy!

Ren: *thinking* _Is it really that shocking?_

Kyoko: M-..me? *deadpanned face* NO WAY! There is no way _Tsuruga Ren_ the top hottest male in Japan said that I'M, a lowly commoner and a good for nothing actress in the LoveMe section is **cute**? ! ? ! ... _Scary _*Horrid face*

Ren: *blank face* ...

Pia: HAHAHA! I kind of expected that! xD Okay what about you, Sho? =W= Who do you think is the _sexiest_! xD

Sho: Hmmm... *looking around* Hah! There's no way Kyoko can be the sexiest! She has no sex appeal! I choose Kotonami Kanae.

Kanae: Uwah! Disgusting! Don't you dare call me the sexiest, that's gross you stupid idiot!

Sho: Can't you at least accept a compliment? Or do you want to be like Miss No-sex-appeal?

Kyoko: Hey! *angry face*

Pia: xD Next is Reino-kun~ -W-

Reino: I'd say... Kyoko *point*

Kyoko: Geh! Don't point you creepy bastard! I demand you to lay your eyes off of me!

Reino: *grin* I'm just saying the truth, you do look cute or maybe sexy.

Kyoko: Ugh! Don't say those words, it's disgusting coming out from YOUR mouth! Begone you Beagle!

Reino: Is it wrong to say your cute or sexy? (Pia: Ugh, me too, I also think its weird when he says 'cute' ¬¬;;)

Kyoko: Oh... that's right, your just saying that so I could get angry and hate you more, so that you think that I will be thinking of you all the time! HAH! Well unfortunately Beagle I will not fall by the devil's control, your my enemy so I will not get tricked by the likes of you! Go back to hell you devil!

Reino: *thinking* _It seems that we're going further and further away from our original topic..._

Pia: ... uhh, I don't think he's trying to trick you O-o.. Whatever, anyway, What about Yashiro? Who do YOU think is the hottest? :D

Yashiro: *doki* Geh! M-..me?... Errr... *sweat drop* uuhm...hottest huh? uuh...

Pia: C'mon, out with it!

Yashiro: *blush* Uhm... I'll say... K-...Kotonami-san...desu.

All: *shock*thinking* _DESU? !_

Kanae: ... EH? EEEHH? ! ME?

Yashiroi: *nod*gulp*

Pia: *teasing giggle* Heheheheheh, Kawaii~~~ He actually _said_ you'r _cute_!

Kyoko: *smile* Well it is true! Moko-san is very pretty! She's very beautiful!

Kanae: *blush* S-...stop it! Mo! You don't need to say those kinds of things your ebmarrassing me!

Kyoko: But it's true~~!

Maria: En! Kotonami-san looks pretty!

Ren: *smirk* You should say that too Yashiro-san.

Yashiro: Urusai...

Pia: Hahaha xD What about you Lory? Who do you think is the cutest! :D

Lory: Cute huh... I'd say Maria-chan of course! With the little bunny ears and fluffly round tail with a small maid outfit on is very cute! I'm so glad to be your grandfather! *hugs tightly*

Maria: Ojii-sama!

Pia: Awe~~~ Well what about Hiakru-kun~~~~ =W= Hehehehe *evil giggle* who do you think is the sexiest?

Hikaru: *flinch* S-...sexiest?... *blush*

Yuusei: *smirk* Well?

Shinichi: *grin* C'mon be honest, everyone else is!

Hikaru: *scratching head* Uhhh... K-kk-...Kyoko-chan...

Kyoko: EH? Me again? ! I'm not that worth it at all! I'm not that pretty! It should be Moko-san that has to get all he compliments!

Kanae: Oi! I don't enjoy getting all these lookers on me you know! Mo!

Hikaru: It's, it's not like that, I just think your cute because it's the first time seeing you in that maid costume, I think it looks good on you.

Kyoko: R-...really? Arigatou~

Hikaru: Ehehehe *light blush*

Chiori: Hmmm~ the atmosphere's getting good.

Ren: *blank face* ...

Yashiro: Ren! Destroy that atmosphere now! YOU'LL LOSE HER! YOUR BELOVED-

Ren: Yashiro-san, if you want to ruin Mogami-san's mood do it your self *dark aura*

Yashiro: Guh! *flinch back* ...Che. No need to get so angry about it...

Kanae: *thinking* _It's obvious that he's mad Yashiro! Even though he's jealous he can't just barge in and make a blunt action. He doesn't do stuff like that!_

Lory: HOHOHOHO! (It's NOT a Santa's laugh okay? =-=) Now ask the girl's opinions? Which one of you think who's the sexiest and the hottest! *grin*

Pia: Hehehe *teasing laugh* Kyoko-chaaan~~

Kyoko: Geh! *horrified*

Pia: Who do you think is the Sexiest? Ne? =W=

Kyoko: *blush* S-...sexiest?

Pia: Yeah! *nods* :D

Kyoko: Uuuh... I guess... hmmm... Sexiest... But, Pia...

Pia: What?

Kyoko: All the males here... *blunt* Are all wearing maid outfits...

All:*sweat drop*thinking*_ She has a point..._

Pia:*sweat drop* Ah! Hey, then what about the girls? You can say who looks the prettiest? :D

Kyoko: *grin* Of course, it's MOKO-SAN! :D

Kanae: I knew it *face-palm*

Pia: Hehe, *notice* Ah, we're running out of time, gotta hurry up with this chapter, we'll be moving on with the next chapter!

Kanae: *thinking* _Phew! Glad that she didn't ask me that question!_ (Of course she was going to say that Kyoko looks cute =W=)

Reino: *blank face*stare*

Kanae: *sweat drop*thinking* _Why is he staring at me?_

Reino: *blank face*stare* ... *smirk*

Kanae: *flinch*thinking*_ D-...don't tell me he knows what I was thinking? !_

Pia: Found one!

**From: flare-hugs**

**To: Ren/Kyoko**

**T/D: I want Ren and kyoko to act like jack and rose from titanic, ren holding both arms of kyoko from both sides (i'm not sure how to describe it but i hope you can plicture it), then kyoko will face ren and they will kiss passionately for 3minutes**

Kyoko: =-=... In _these_ clothes?

Yashiro: I'm afraid so... *giggles*

Ren: *blank face* ...

Pia: Muahahaha! =W=

Flare-hugs: Indeed! Muahahahaha!

Yashiro: But you know, 3 minutes is rather long, can you actually hold in your breath for that long?

Kanae: Who knows? Tsuruga-san is large so he probably has large lungs too.

Sho: Pssshh, I can hold it longer than him.

All: *thinking* _No one cares._

Lory: If you feel love, then you will be able to hold it in longer! So you can kiss your partner longer!

Chiori: Naruhodo...

Kanae: GEH! Why are you writing notes!

Reino: Probably for me *smirk*

Chiori: *vein throbbing* Since you keep forcing me and making it as if I like you, are you just saying that because you can't find a woman?

Reino: Ah? I just hate hanging around with lots of girls. (- has been chased by a stampede of girls)

Maria: *sparkle*sparkle* Your all alone... (-pitying)

Reino: *thinking*_ No, you could at least called I'm a lone-wolf of something! _That's not how it is...

Maria: But you ARE alone.

Reino: ... *blank face*

Kyoko: *thinking* _This isn't the time to be talking about that!_

Pia: Hey guys! We're getting off topic here!

Ren: So...What's the punishment, since we're already wearing costumes...

Pia: *evil grin* Nyehehehehehe!

All: *shock*thinking*_ Is this one of her ultimate evil laugh_? ! ? ! ? ! *gulp*

Pia: Fufu! From now on! The punishment will be all Skip Beat males will wear nothing but women's thongs!

DONGGG!

Males: *frozen*pale bodies* Na-... NANI?

Pia: For women, they will have to have to listen to Lory's constant rant about love and how flamboyant he can be for a whole day!

All females: *mortified* IYAAAAAAAAAAAA! (- means No!)

Kanae: For a _whole_ day? That's torturous!

Kyoko: I wonder if I can last that long? *shiver*

Chiroi: That's so scary, I'd be dying of shock and heart attacks.

Shouko: Hearing all this doesn't make me feel good.

Maria: I'm used to this, so I don't mind at all! :D

Lory: Hey *chibi scolding face* Am I really that bad? I'm sure you will enjoy-

All female: No!

Pia: xD This is so amusing!

All: *thinking* _Only you find this amusing you damn witch!_

Lory: Are we forgetting about the dare?

Pia: Oh right! Well then, let's get the boat out! =W=

All: *thinking* _seriously? ! ?_

Pia: Let's go to the dock! *snap*

All: *pop*

Pia: Here we are! Already on the boat! Now... *grin* Ren... to the end of the boat! You too Kyoko!

Kanae: *sigh*thinking*_ It always has to be someone with Kyoko other than me- WHA-... WHAT AM I SAYING? !_ *blush* _C'mon Kanae, stop thinking stupid embarrassing stuff, it's not like I want Kyoko just to be with me! AH MO! Friendship are so trouble some!_

Pia: Okay now, both of you stand straight, Ren put your arms on her arms and lift them up! Okay, I will do the scene when everything's set! I'll have to use paragraphs to describe this scene! *O*

Sho: She's really getting into this...

Lory: Yes, Yes! what about the background? We could use some-

Pia: *ignores* Okay, get into your positions Kyoko don't get too nervous, you know the character 'Rose' right? Okay... aaaand ACTION!

Jack (Ren) looked down at the sea, leaning onto the railing as he listens to the waves clashing onto the boat, strong wind hitting his face, and then Rose (Kyoko) comes into the scene, and said "Hello, Jack."

Jack quickly turned around to see Rose, she continued "I change my mind." She said. Rose smiled and so did Jack as Rose walked towards him. The music started to play and Rose started when she got closer to Jack "They said you might be up-..." Rose was cut off by Jack's hushing and reached for her hands when he said "Give me your hands." Gently.

Rose slowly stretched her arms for her hands to reach his. He slowly pulled her closer to him, and once she was right in front of him he said "...And close your eyes."

Rose looked hesitant at first but Jack continued to insist her until she did as she was told. So when she closed her eyes, Jack gently pushed her back to step up and step onto the railing. He told her to hold on tight before saying to not peek.

She slowly lifted her foot up, then the other one and she started to get scared as Jack did the same behind her. He told Rose to trust him and she replied she did, and that's when Jack pulled both of Rose's arms out to line up with her shoulders, slowly and gently.

Still keeping her eyes closed, she felt more wind bashing onto her face. Jack placed his hands on her waist and then allowed her to open her eyes. Once she saw the view of the sea and the sun set, she let out a gasp of amazement.

They both enjoyed the scene for a good 10 minute until they both looked at each other with gentle eyes (Pia: looked quite nervous to me) and then smiled until they kissed.

Unknown: Aaaaweee~~~ So romantic!

Ren & Kyoko: =_=... *turns to look at the person who was the one to hold the fan and make wind effects*

Pia: :D - Was the one to hold the fan in front of them when they were holding onto the railing to make wind effects.

All: *awkward silence* ... ... ... ...

Kanae: Can we move on now? this is getting boring!

Kyoko: Ah! Sorry Moko-san!

Kanae: *glare* Humph!

Kyoko: *flinch* E-...Eh? Moko-san? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?

Kanae: Figure that out your self! *walks away*

Kyoko: Eh? Moko-san~? *thinking_* I obviously did something wrong! If I did, normally you would confront me about it, not walk away! It's not possible._

Kyoko: Moko-san~~~

Yashiro: I wonder what's up with Kotonami-san?

Ren: Who knows? *still a bit in a daze after kissing Kyoko*

Pia: Meh, let's just watch the scene, I'm bored...

All: *sweat drop*

Kyoko: MOKO-SAN! Let's catch insects together! *waves net*

Kanae: *turns away*still walking away*

Kyoko: I'll give you half of my popsicle to eat!

Kanae: *ignores*

Kyoko: Sit with me in the swan boat~ *o*

Kanae: *ignores again*

Kyoko: Moko-san...! Moko-saaaann!

Chiori: Kyoko-san isn't at all discouraged...

Lory: She really doesn't fear attacks... If It were me I would feel dismayed...

Maria: I wonder what's up with Kotonami-san?

Yashiro: Right, she's acting strange...

Kyoko: Seriously, what's up with Moko-san? I can't figure out what's wrong with her!

Chiori: En! You need to find something, like a trap to get her!

Kyoko: Hmmm... your right. Ah! I got an idea!

*scene changes* (All: This is some what turning into some kind of story...)

Kanae: *looks down at piece of paper*thinking*_ Huh? why is there a doll of Kyoko on the floor? ... Ah, there's a note attached to it... it says "**Kanae, this is a made gift for you.**" _... *stare*

Behind the bushes.

Sho: You don't even have a decent gift for her? =_=

Kyoko: Urusai! It's the only gift I can think of *sweat drop*

Chiori: Ah! Mitte! Kotonami-san got out her cell phone!

Kyoko: Huh? She's attaching the doll on to her phone!

Pia: Uwa! She actually put it on, her face looks happy!

Kyoko: *smile* REALLY?

Yashiro: Ah.. She looks disappointed, that's sudden...

Kyoko: She hates it! Her attitude is unclear! =_=? ! ?

Chiori: Ah! Kyoko-san, if you lean too far out from the bushes...

Kyoko: Huh? *fall* Waah! ... ouch... *notice* Ah! Moko- -

Kanae: ! ! EH? *flinch*blush*sweat dropping*

Kyoko: *thinking* _Oh no... this is bad._

Chiori: AH, no, Kotonami-san, listen to me,

Kyoko: *flinch* ? ! ? ! ?

Chiori: All of us are worried about you...

Kyoko: *relief*smile* Amamiya-sa-

Chiori: *blunt* It's just that... I feel that cell phone strap is _nauseating_.

All: *thinking***_ CHIORI_**_? ? ! !_ *shock*

Kyoko: *vein throbbing*thinking* _Chiori~~~~~ *_Dark aura*

Kanae: *stare* ... Worried? About me? An unimportant person? Humph, your joking.

Kyoko: Eh? Moko-san...?

Kanae: Mo... Whatever, I've had enough, Kyoko, I want you to compete with me *dark glare* If I win... will you agree to a request for mine?

Pia: Your going to fight? (- has completely forgotten about the truth or dare game)

Kyoko: *glare* Of course! She called herself an unimportant person! *vein popping*thinking* _I must ask her what she's thinking and what is up with her!_

* * *

><p>Pia: Hello! And welcome to the true summer day that has arrived at last! We have prepared little rabbit and little red rabbit! Of course their lower bodies have been modified! Ice is put into the head, passes through the throat, and shaved ice spurts out, it's truly strange! Controlling these animals are these two people, Love me number one and love me number two!<p>

All: Whoo! Uwa! Aaah~! Yay! Woooh!

Kyoko: *thinking* _This is the game! ?_

Kanae: Wait, I want to make a correction. This competition isn't a battle between Love me number on and Love me number two... It's Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyoko's personal battle!

Kyoko: *half shut eyes and a wide mouth opening with shock and disbelief*thinking*_ No... THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE CORRECTION THAN THAT!_

All: She's picking the red panda? She's not worried about the shaved ice? Oh~!

Pia: Okay! The first person to fill all of the bowls with shaved ice is the victor! now... READY?

Kanae: Nn!

Kyoko: *stare*

Pia: SET! ... GO!

Kanae & Kyoko: Uryaaaaaaa! *spins shaving ice*

All: Uwa! So fast! Oh! Whaa!

Pia: Uwoooh! Both are progressing extremely fast with the shaved ice! Now, the first set of people, go to the table please!

All: *grabs bottles, bowls, cups*

Maria: I want some shaved ice!

Lory: This is a very interesting and amusing game!

Pia: Get me some shaved ice too please!

Yashiro: It's pretty hot out here, no wonder everyone's desperate for some cold ice.

Ren: I might get some my self too.

Kyoko: *thinking*_ Everyone's only focusing on getting ice!_

Kanae: How is it Kyoko? Your hands starting to ache? *grin*

Kyoko: Heh *smirk* Isn't your speed slower?

Pia: Haaah~ Eating shaved ice is a definite in the summer!

Maria: Ah~ Blue hawaii, It'll make the whole mouth blue!

Lory: Strawberry syrup tastes good.

Sho: Oh I want some too, is there honey syrup?

Chiori: I got some Cola! Anyone want some Cola on their ice?

Kyoko: MORE ICE!

Maria: Hai!

* * *

><p>Kanae: Ouch!<p>

Kyoko: Ah? Your fingers starting to ache? *grin*

Kanae: I will not forfeit!

Kyoko: Moko-san, I already know that, baka. Your not the type to concede defeat, right? *smiles*

Kanae: ... Kyoko, what is that hat for?

Kyoko: Eh? For heat stroke prevention, why? Do you want one as well?

Kanae: No need... But, can I ask... are you very disappointed with me?

Kyoko: No... rather than disappointment... Ah! Your on your last bowl, Moko-san! No fair!

Kanae: I'm surprised myself,... that I could be so naive...

Kyoko: ... Moko-san?

Kanae: In my heart, I feel angry and impatient, completely unable to calm down... at that moment I feel angry...

Kyoko: At that moment? *clueless*

Kanae: I didn't want you to see me like this so I just ran away *teary eyes* but you still came and chased after me... But whenever you come looking for me, I'm so happy... I'm very mad at myself, but all the time that goes by I feel short tempered. But I...

Kyoko: Eh?

Kanae: *staggers*wobble* ... saw that great looking strap... *fall*

Kyoko: AH! Moko-san? !

Pia: Eh? Kanae, what's wrong?

Maria: Ah! What happened, what happened?

Lory: Kotonami-san, whats wrong!

Yashiro: Kotonami-san? !

Kyoko: Although I'm not certain, but I think it's heat stroke!

All: NANI? I'll go get water! I'll get a hand towel! I'll go buy some fruit juice! *runs off far away*

Kyoko: Ah! Matte! (wait!) *holds shaved ice bowl*thinking* **_THERE'S ICE HERE_**_...!=-= ... *sigh* Well whatever, I'll cool Moko-san first... _*pours shaved ice on Kanae's face*

Kanae: Kyoko... *still lying on the floor* Why... why is it always them?

Kyoko: ...*blink*... **Hah?**... Moko-san?

Kanae: During moments.. where you always have to hang out with other people and doing dares with them... I don't like it. Why... why wasn't it me? *covers face*

Kyoko: *stare*...

Kanae: I... I was hoping, you would want to hang out with me first... *cries* I always have to get jealous because you don't hang out with me more! *tears streaming down her face*

All: *thinking*... _TSUNDERE? !_

Kyoko: J-...jealous?... *stares blankly* ... ... *goofy smile* Jealous?

Kanae: Mo! It's all your fault for making me say all these embarrassing things!

Kyoko: *creepy smile* Moko-san... could it be... that your request for me was to hang out with you more?

Kanae: *blush*

Pia: A tsundere! My god, Kanae's a tsundere! Kawaii~~~!

Chiori: Uwa! First time seeing her like this!

Yashiro: She must be pushed to the limits...

Ren: Indeed...

Lory: But, really... can she actually get that jealous?

Kanae: Mo, get off of me Kyoko! Your suffocating me!

Kyoko: *wide smile* But Moko-san~ you said you want to hang out with me more! I feel so happy that you actually feel this way! Uwa! I love you too Moko-san~~~!

Kanae: Ngaaa Mo! Enough already!

Reino: Hey...

Pia: What?

Reino: We... completely forgotten about the truth or dare show...

All: Ah...


	19. Chapter 19

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Kanae & Kyoko: *dogeza* Please forgive us Pia-sama, for disrespecting and ignoring our almighty Pia-sama. And for forgetting the truth or dare show/game. We will never ever do that again for the rest of our lives, our great almighty Pia-sama.

Pia: *glare* You really have no shame do you?

Kanae & Kyoko: *thinking* _YOUR THE ONE WHO TOLD US TO SAY IT!_

Pia: Forgetting what we're originally supposed to do on this story on the last chapter is shameful! You should realise your position right now! If you don't want to be punished make a more promising apology! How dare you forget!

All: *thinking* _YOU FORGOT TOO!_

Pia: Hmph, doesn't matter any more at least it made the story more interesting. Well... let's do the show now.

Kanae & Kyoko: *wipes sweat off forehead*thinking*_ Bikkurishita! (Surprised/frightened) Saved from the punishment!_

Pia: But...

All: *stare*

Pia: I'm still... *shaking* I'm still... TIED! YOU IDIOTS! You forgot to untie me!

All: *looking as if they got nothing to do this this* Not our fault. *points at Chiori* She told us not to untie you.

Chiori: *shock* Geh! You guys!

Pia: Chiiii~~~ooooo~~~rriiiii~~~~~~~ *death aura*

Chiori: *flinch*

Pia: You will get the most torturing punishment from the rest! MUAHAHAHAH! Die mere mortal

Kyoko: She's gone insane!

Kanae: Someone put duck tape on her mouth, she's doing my head in!

Reino: Got it... *tapes Pia's mouth*

Pia: MFFHH-MEFTTHHMFFGGHH-FFFMMMFFH!

All: *sweat drop*

Chiori: Doing this will only add more oil to the fire!

Yashiro: But... doesn't she have this... author thing? Where she can just change things... just like that?

All: *wide eyes*thinking* _YOU SHOULDN'T OF SAID THAT! BAKAYAROU! _

Pia: *evil grin* Hehehehe~~... *scary giggle* That's right... why didn't I think of this?

All: *horrified*thinking* _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Yashiro: Ah... woops.

* * *

><p>Pia: *smile*<p>

All: *pale*

Pia: ... Now... let's do the dare now! :D

All: *all stares at the beat up face on Chiori... and everyone else's*

**From: Skipbeataddict**

**To: Chiori**

**Truth or dare: Truth is to tell everyone who you like and dare is to kiss sawara-san for 1 minute! that should get you out of the shadows muhahaha ps. I really hate the sawara and chiori but its the worst punishment I could think of (no offense).**

Reino: None taken.

Chiori: *flinch* And why are _you_ saying that!

Reino: Oh? So you _want_ me to be jealous? *smirk*

Chiori: HAAAH?

Sawara: NU UH! No way! I refuse!

Chiori: Same here! This is definitely not on my list!

Pia: *grin* If you two don't do it then I'll have Sawara wear nothing but women's thong and Chiori, you will have to have to listen to Lory's constant rant about love and how flamboyant he can be for a whole day!

Chiori: *writing dark letters on note book*death aura*

Sawara: Th-...Thongs? ! ? !

Pia: *grin* Well? which one?

Chiori: I'd... go for the punishment *gloom*

Sawara: NANI? Does that mean I have to wear... _thongs_? !

All: *snigger*

Pia: *evil smirk* Do you have to ask?

Sawara: NOOOOOO~~

* * *

><p>Pia: *grin* Let's do the next Truth or dare! ^w^<p>

All: *giggles*snigger*covering faces*mortified*scared*

Sawara:... huuu~~~ T.T This is humiliating. This is worst than being tormented by Mogami-san's constant stalking!

Maria: GYAAAAAAAAH! Sawara-san! *covers eyes*

Pia: Now... while Chiori and Lory are in his office talking about lots and lots about his love, lets check up on them later and see how she is *evil grin*

All: *thinking* _I wonder if we will be able to handle this!_ *looking at Sawara's cowering position*

Pia: =W= Hehehe, that's what you get for it! _Sawara-san~~~_

**From: Tickling Tears**

**To: everyone**

**Truth: What is your favorite childhood memory?**

**Dare: Go jet ski racing! And yes, you still have to wear those costumes (please)!**

**I hope that's more fun! :D**

**PS: Afterwards, everyone gets buffalo wings! (cause ya'all gotta try it. I don't care HOW american it is!)**

Pia: Indeed it is! :D Let's start off with Ren! *smirk*

Ren: *flinch* M-...me?

Pia: Yes you.

Ren: Err... *sweat drops*panic* I... made a good friend, in the past... and... I enjoyed her company. That is all...

Pia: ... Che, boring. Then what about Kyoko?

Kyoko: *googly yes* I also made a good friend in the past, his name is Corn, we met in the forest in Kyoto and I enjoyed being with him and we had so much fun together! That... is my favourite childhood memory!

Pia: Hmmm~~~ I already know that, then what about... Sho?

Sho: I enjoyed being popular, I had loads of girls hanging around me, I wrote lots of music, I did lots of fun with my friends, I als-

Pia: -Hai, hai, that is enough. Reino-kun~ what about you? :D

Reino: I... put a curse on someone. The only thing I enjoyed about it is that the curse actually worked.

All: *thinking*_ You think that's your favourite childhood memory? ! ? !_

Pia: *sweat drop* Is... is that so? eheh... what about you, Kanae?

Kanae: I enjoyed nothing!

Kyoko: Eeeh? That's boring, I'm sure you have _some_ favourite memories, Moko-san!

Kanae: Mmmm... I... went out on a trip with my siblings to the field and stuff...

Kyoko: *grin* See? that's fun isn't it?

Pia: Then... what about Lory?

Lory: *grin* I had many favourite childhood memories, it's hard to decide... guess I'll say that my favourite childhood memories are filled with LOVE!

All: Ah... not again

Pia: Chiori? *sweat drop*

Chiori: I... wrote 100 pages in 1 day on my note book, that is my favourite childhood memory! I've hit a record!

All: ... *stare*

Pia: =-=... Err... then what about Hikaru-kun? ^^;;

Hikaru: hmm... lets see... ah, it's more of a funny childhood memory! My younger brother, he was 4 and I was playing with him in the back garden with his small bike, I helped him move since he didn't really know how to move with the small bike, after leaving him in control, I turned around grabbed us something to drink and the moment I turned around I saw him smack his head on the wall!

Pia: Hahaha! That's really cute!

Kyoko: Kawaii! How old is your brother now?

Hikaru: 15 years old. Haha, remembering it still makes me laugh!

Pia: Well, what about Yashiro?

Yashiro: Hmmm... I had lots of god memories... I'll say that I-

Pia: -We've got no time for you. Let's move onto the next dare!

Ren: *sweat drop* Ah... no need to feel that bad, Yashiro-san ^^;;

Yashiro: *sniff* Am I... am I that much of a boring person! ?

Pia: *ignores* Jet ski racing, ey? Alright! Then lets switch tooo...

All: *sigh*

Pia: HAWAII! :D

*pop*

Maria: Uwaaaay! Hawaii is amazing!

Pia: I've already got 13 motor boats out... hmmm... I think we should have just 5 people to race, because all of you guys is too much... and it'll cause more trouble, some of you might get hurt!

Chiori: *flinch* Geh! She's actually thoughtful!

Kyoko: K-... Kimochi warui! (How disgusting/I feel sick)

Pia: *ignores* So.. who wants to be the 6 to race? AH! its okay right? Mystical? (HAH! I got the spelling right! :D)

Mystical: I guess its okay, can it be 7?

Pia: Okay 7 people then!

Kyoko: Ah! I want to race! And Moko-san too!

Kanae: NANI? When did I say that I wanted to race? Don't make me do things without asking me! MO!

Lory: Ah! I will too! Count me in!

Pia: So that's 3 people, anyone else?

Yashiro: Oi, oi! Ren would like to!

Ren: Yashiro-san, I didn't say I wanted to do this...

Sho: *grin* If Tsuruga's taking part, then I will too. I wont take part in a competition if Tsuruga Ren isn't in it..

Reino: Stalker...

Sho: I don't want to hear that from YOU!

Pia: 5 people... 2 more please! ... If no ones going to race then I'll just have to pick on someone!

All: ...

Pia: *piku*(vein popping sound) Fine then! I choose Maria-chan aaand... *looks around* Reino-kun!

Maria: Eeeeh? Me? Iyadda!

Pia: You have to, or... *Dark face*red eyes*evil smile* face the unforgettable punishment *-*

Maria: GYAH! I will! I will! *sniff* She's scary, Ojii-sama

Reino: I... don't mind... *smirk* wait until I beat you, Kyoko.

Kyoko: Heh! Let's see you try it!

Reino: So... make me some chocolate.

Kyoko: *thinking* _THAT DOESN'T FOLLOW!_

Pia: So, choose which ever motor boat you would want to go race on! But be careful of which you choose, one of them are pretty slow and wont work properly. Satte to! Choose which one and lets start right away!

* * *

><p>Pia: Yooosh! All of you ready? *eats buffalo wings*<p>

All: Hai!

Pia: Then... Ready! ... SET... GO GO GO!

Kyoko: YAAAY! C'mon Moko-san!

Kanae: Uwaa! It's so hard to control the motor boat!

Maria: AAAAGH! its too hard for me to handle!

Ren: This is pretty easy, I've done this before anyway... *grin* How are you doing? Fuwa-san, you seem to be way behind.

Lory: *laughing hystericall* HAHAHAHA! This is fun! I feel the love in the air!

Sho: It'snot 'it seems'! This boat is really slow! Why is it slow dammit?

Pia: I think you chose the slower motor boat, Sho. Good luck with that one!

Sho: Don't good luck me! How am I supposed to beat Tsuruga Ren now? Dammit!

Reino: Now, now. You can't curse right now, this is a race.

Sho: I don't want to hear that from you, your slower than me!

Reino: I... like it this way. I want to go on a slower pace... to feel the warm wind...

Lory: Haah~ sou desu yo ne? Its lovely to feel the wind of love!

Kyoko: Your supposed to race! Race! You need to go faster to beat the other person!

Pia: Ooh~! It looks like Kyoko and Moko are ahead of everyone else! Ah! Ren is catching up too!

Hikaru: And here comes the presid-... then falls back.

Kanae: NGAAA MO! This is such a pain in the neck! I'm finishing this off as quickly as possible!

Kyoko: Ah! moko-san, don't go ahead of mee~~~ II wont let you beat me!

Ren: And neither will I!

Sho: Dammit! This damn motoa boat is crap! Reino, lend me yours!

Reino: *blank face* Iyaddesu. (means 'No thank you' or 'no you may not'... its sort of like a polite way of saying no, but I don't know how to spell it since it's Japanese)

Sho: C'mon just for this race!

Reino: Iyaddesu.

Sho: You bastard~~

Lory: Do not fight in a race! this race is for people in LO-

Sho: -Hai, hai -_-

Maria: WATCH OUT!

Sho, Reino & Lory: Eh?

Maria: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!

Sho, Reino & Lory: *wide eyes*... AH-

*CRASH*

Maria: O-...Oji-sama! Are you okay?

Lory: Maria... *sniff* how could you destroy our love for each other? ! ?

Maria: What are you talking about?

Sho: Shouldn't we be the ones to be asked if we are okay?

Maria: *stare* ... *blink* Are you okay?

Sho: Of course not! And neither is this moron!

Reino: Itta-ta-ta... Pain... just as I thought, It's the least thing I could ever ask for...

Pia: Hai! Looks like 4 contestants are out! They must forfeit since their all crashed together! Now only 3 are competing in the race!

Sho: WHAT? You brat! Its all your fault that I have to forfeit! Now I wont be able to beat Tsuruga!

Maria: Hmph! Yeah, go and blame it on me will you? It's not my fault that your motor was slow! Or maybe your just fat!

Sho: Why you stupid brat!

Reino: *sigh* Why do I have to get stuck in the middle of two?

Kyoko: YATTA!

Sho: Eh?

Lory: Mogami-kun won!

Maria: Yaaay! Onee-sama won! Uwaa! Omedetou!

Reino: She beat me huh...

Pia: Omedetou~~! Mogami Kyoko has won! Second place goes to Kanae and third place is Ren!

Sho: Majikayou? ! (seriously?) Kyoko WON? HAH! Even she can beat Tsuruga! How pathetic!

Kanae: Haah~ Second place huh... Well, its better than third place

Ren: *grin* It was fun wasn't it?

Hikaru: Omedetou! Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Arigatou~~!

Yuusei & Shinichi: You did great!

Kyoko: Uwah~ What do I get? What do I get? :D

Pia: ... buffalo wings?

Kyoko: *sweat drop* Eh? Is... that all?

Pia: Take it or leave it!

Maria: I want some, I want some!

Lory: Oh~! buffalo wings, eh? I'll have some too!

Sho: I am pretty hungry!

Yuusei: *already eating his fifth buffalo wing*

Pia: *eats buffalo wings* wet's do da neksht twuf or dare! (Let's do the next truth or dare!)

Kanae: Talk when your mouth isn't full!

**From: Sho**

**To: Reino**

**Dare: Wear a bunny/beagle hybrid costume. make appropriate sound effects.**

Kyoko: *grin*

All: *snigger* Beagle.

Pia: *nods in agreement* Definitely Beagle.

Reino: .*blank face* ...

Sho: Hooh~~~? Interesting *grin*

Ren: *grin* Well? Beagle-kun, shout out 'Yipp!' for me? Or... punishment?

Yashiro: *flinch* S-...scary... He's speaking like Pia!

Hikaru: Creepy~~~

Pia: *smile* Heres the costume~~

Reino: I'm not doing this. Impossible.

Pia: ... *smile*holds hammer* Say that again?

Reino: *flinch* ... Nandemonai (nothing/never mind) *goes into changing room*

Kyoko: *giggling hysterically*

Kanae: Ugh, don't laugh like that, it's creepy!

Sho: Come out whenever your ready! Beagle~

Reino: Urusai... *comes out*

All: *stare*...

Pia: PFFF-FFT-FHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*SB cast silence*

All: _PFFT_-!...~~~~

Reino: *stare* ... It's okay *sigh* you don't have to hold it in.

All: KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *laughs out loud* GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Maria: Now, shout 'YIPP! YIPP!' Beagle-san!~~~

Reino: *piku* Yipp...

Kyoko: *constant laughing* C'mon! 'Yipp' some more! HAHAHA!

Reino: ... Yipp... yipp...

Pia: PFFFGGHTT- Yo-... hahaha- You shh-shouldn't tease him like... HAHAHA! Like that! KHAHAHAHAHA! *tears coming*

Reino: Right, that's it. I'm not doing this anymore.

Pia: *glare* Don't you dare leave!

All: *thinking*_ Sudden mood swing!_

Pia: *death glare* I'll kick the crap out of you if you don't co-operate with me, you damn Beagle!

Reino: *panic*doki doki* S-...sorry!

Pia: *wide smile* That's great!

All: *thinking* _She recovers so quickly!_

Pia: Hehehe, since the reviewer didn't ask if Reino-kun could stay in that costume for a chapter, guess I'll do it! :D

Reino: *wide eyes* ... Nani?

Pia: *dark smile* That's right, you will have to... stay in that costume until the next chapter ends! Of course whenever someone calls out your name 'Reino' or 'Beagle' you will have to shout out 'Yipp yipp!' Okay? ;D It's such a great idea isn't it?

All: *thinking* _Bull crap! You got that idea from one of the reviewer's truth or dare on the previous chapter!_

Pia: Guess I will end it here guys! Bet you enjoyed it! ;D Welp, Until then~! And don't forget about _Reino_

Reino: *piku* ... Yipp... ... yipp...

All: PFFT-!

Pia: AH! and one more thing! :D the... THE OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CAST WILL BE JOINING US! :D You like?

All: MAJIKAYOU? ! ?

Kyoko: Uwa~~ I can't wait to meet them!

Chiori: I know, I wonder what they are like...

Kanae: Hope there not a bunch of idiots...

Hikaru: I've never heard of them.

Yuusei: *grin* Oh I have, but never met them. Rumours has it said that one of the host members is a cosplaying guy!

Shinichi: Seriously? That's weird...

Ren: I heard that they are very rich, what do you think Yashiro?

Yashiro: - Has read OHSHC volumes - Errr... yeah, they are rich... but don't hope anything much from them okay? You'll be... totally disappointed...

Sho: Ouran high school? I think I've heard that high school before... Hmmm... I can't remember... What about you, _Reino?_ *smirk*

Reino: *piku*... Yipp, yipp. Would you please stop this? anyway, I don't think they are anything interesting.

Maria: Ne, ne, Ojii-sama, have you heard of them before? Ouran high school host club?

Lory: *grin* Wait 'till you see Maria-chan, they are certainly interesting people, you know?

Pia: *wide evil grin* Well then. Bye! And let's wait for the Ouran High School Host Club cast! xD I bet your looking forward to it... ... I know your smiling! =W=

(A/N: You guys have noticed that the 'piku' words is actually the sound effect of a vein popping, right? Just to let you all know in case any of you don't know what it is)


	20. Chapter 20

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hello guys! And welcome back! :D I've got a lot of reviews full in my hands and I don't think I can take much of it T^T And I'm soooo sorrryyy!~~~~ I published this yet another very late chapter! _ BUT! ... hehehehe! *creepy giggle* There are 7 new members who will be joining us! it's the one and only... OURAN HOST CLUB MEMBERS!

Tamaki: HELLOOO MINNA! It's such an honour to be in this show!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Please to meet you!

Kanae: Dopple ganger!

Chiori: And they spoke at the same time!

Pia: ... *rolls eyes*

Tamaki: Why is this room so small?

Kyoya: Is that the first thing you ask, Tamaki?

Hunny: Uwa! Mori, mitte, mitte! The audience is huuuge~!

Mori: *blank face* ... Ah...

Kyoko: Uwa~! It's nice to meet you all!

Kanae: ... This blonde here is stupid too isn't he?

Haruhi: It's nice to meet you all too, but please don't mind Tamaki-senpai. Because he's always like that... stupid like that...

Kanae: I knew it...

Tamaki: Na-... NANI? Haruhi... HARUHI CALLED ME STUPID! MAMA!

Haruhi: I've always been calling you stupid!

Hunny: Haha! Tama-chan is sad! *clings on Mori's arm*

All: ... *stare* Mama?

Kyoya: That would be... me.

All: *shock*horrified*thinking* _MAMA? ! ? !_

Kyoya: Don't get the wrong idea.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Hahahaha! As usual, boss get's upset easily!

Kyoya: So... ready to introduce? *glances at Pia*

Pia: Ah! Right, I almost forgot! _ahem_ Hey everyone! Please meet... the Ouran Host Club! First, this here, the blonde guy is Tamaki Suoh!

Tamaki: HI! =D Please to meet you all! *shakes hands with every SB cast*

Pia: This guy here is Ootori Kyoya! And... his folder ^^

Kyoya: Yoroshiku. *rights something on folder :P*

Hikaru: AND!...

Kaoru: We are...

Hikaru & Hikaru: The Hitachiin brothers! One of us is Hikaru and Kaoru, guess which is which!

Haruhi: Still playing that old game again? You guys got to find something new...

SB Hikaru(Since there are two Hikaru's I'll put SB next to the Hikaru that's from Skip Beat! so it's not confusing): Oh! My name is also Hikaru!

Hikaru: Nice to meet you Hikaru! Feels weird saying my own name.

SB Hikaru: Nice to meet you too!

Pia: Hope it won't get confusing with those two names! Oh! And this is Fujioka Haruhi!

Haruhi: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Yuusei: Hey guys, I heard that one of you are a female, is that true?

All: *stare*

Pia: Hmm... Should I tell them? ... *blink*

Haruhi: It's up to you...

Tamaki: Agh! NO DON'T TELL THEM! My daughter will be snatched away by these horrible men!

Sho: We haven't even met yet!

Reino: Daughter?

Ren: Errm... - has no interest in any other girl :P

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grin* Don't tell them! It's more fun if they didn't find out!

Chiori: So there IS someone who's a girl...

Pia: *grin* Well... they'll find out later! =W= If any one of you has noticed that one of them is female, DON'T tell anybody else! =W= Okay? Because it's interesting that way!

Yashiro: *sweat drop*

Tamaki: It's so nice to meet you! *shakes hand fast* You're the famous Tsuruga Ren! I'm a HUUUGE big fan of you! Please sign on this paper! Please! Please! Please!

Re: Uuhm, sure. Okay.

Pia: Okay, this dude here, is Takashi Morinozuka aka Mori. He's the quiet type, doesn't say much.

Mori: Yoroshiku.

Yashiro: He's the same height as Ren!

Maria: *sparkle eyes* Uwaaa~ He's like Ren-sama! Can I call you Mori-sama?

Mori: ... Ah...

Hunny: Eh? Takashi... *teary eyes* are you leaving me?

Mori: *shock*

Pia: And this little guy here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka aka Hunny! He eat lots, I mean LOTS of cake, so don't mind him :P

Kyoko: Kawaii!

Hunny: Nice to meet you all! *eats cake*

Pia: Now, then to introduce the Skip Beat! cast! :D First, this is Mogami Kyoko!

Kyoko: Hello! It's nice to meet you!

Kaoru: Orange hair? That's a weird colour to dye...

Hikaru: Don't you get bullied for being a ginger?

Haruhi: Hikaru... Kaoru... people who has orange hair shouldn't say things like that to other orange haired people.

Kyoko: *piku* Well... It's _nice_ to meet you.

Pia: This is Tsuruga Ren obviously, I'm sure you guys must have heard the famous, top hottest male in Japan, right?

Tamaki: Uwaaa! Kyoya! Look, look! I got his autograph! Amazing isn't it?

Pia: And this blond here is Fuwa Sho, you must have heard of him too.

Hunny: Waaah! It's the real Fuwa Sho! I want to shake his hands! I want to shake his hands!

Mori: Mitsukuni... you shouldn't listen to his kind of music.

Sho: What's wrong with my music? *piku*

Hunny: Uwaaa! *grabs Sho's hand* I love your music! I listen to it almost everyday!

Sho: *grin* Why thank you... errr... what's his name again? *glances at Pia*

Hunny: *teary eyes* uu... uuu... Takashiii~~! He forgot my name! *cries*

Pia: *sweat drop* Err.. right, this here is Kotonami Kanae aka Moko-san!

Kanae: Don't add the 'Moko-san' in it!

Kyoya: Kotonami Kanae? hmmm... I've seen one of your drama.

Kanae: Th-... thank you...

Pia: *grin*... Well, here is Amamiya Chiori.

Chiori: Yoroshiku *writes on notes*

Hikaru: *peek* What are you writing?

Kaoru: She's like Kyoya-senpai... who write on their note books/folder all the time...

Chiori: *glare* Mind your own business!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *looks at each other*eyes glint*evil grin*

HC(Host Club): *thinking* _The sign of when your screwed..._

Pia: *sweat drop* Erm... This here is Reino aka Beagle!

Kyoya: ... Beagle?

Tamaki: OHH! He's the famous singer Reino from Vei Ghoul!

Haruhi: We have a lot of celebrities here...

HC: ... Beagle?-

Reino: Vei ghoul... *thinking*_ I don't want everyone recognising me as Beagle..._

Hikaru: Ne, Beagle *not listening*

Kaoru: Do you like wearing dark clothes?

Reino: .. Because... it's my style.

Tamaki: SO DAYO! (that's right!) Everyone... HAS STYLE!

Pia: *ignoring* And this is Takarada Lory, he's the president of LME.

Hunny: What's with Taka-chan's clothes? There really bright...

Lory: Taka-chan? Call me uncle!

Mori: *stare*

Pia: Aaaand...~~~ I can't be bothered to introduce the rest, everyone just find out what their names are your self :P

SB(Skip Beat): *stare* Lazy.

Hunny: So? So? Are we going to start the game?

Tamaki: I can't wait! I will try my best!

Haruhi: I really can't be bothered to do this, is it okay if I leave?

Pia: No! People who has took part must NEVER leave! If they try to they will be severely punished! =W= *evil smile* Hehehehe, be prepared... minna.

HC: Guh... *flinch*

Pia: *grin* So... let's start already! :D AH! one more thing! To people who was asking that they want Kyoko and Ren together already, well... I can't do that because this genre is mainly for humour and melodrama, I can have a bit of romance in it, but I can't pair up with anyone. This isn't a story.

Tamaki: AH! I want to pair up with Haruhi! My lovely number 1 daughter, we must be together all the ti-

Haruhi: Tamaki-sepai, stop speaking nonsense and let us carry on already.

Tamaki: *blobby tears* AHH! Haruhi got angry with me! Scary! Scary, scaryy!

Kyoya: Damare Tamaki, your being annoying.

Tamaki: Even Kyoya! Uwaaa!

Pia: Shut up everyone!

**From: WitchMagicCat**

**To: Sawara**

**Truth: Did Kyoko stalk you day and night till you admitted her to LME? (Of course we know the answer to that but only a few people know this in the SB cast!)**

All: *stare* ...

Kyoko: *sweat drop* errr...

Sawara: Uhm... yes. She did stalk me.

Lory: BAHAHAHA! She wanted to get into LME to the extent of stalking Sawara-san! Now that's what Mogami-kun would do!

Kanae: Your that kind of person?

Kyoko: NO! It's for the sake of getting my revenge on Fuwa Sho that time!

Sho: Seriously? You freak!

Kyoko: Shut up Shotarou!

Sho: Geh!

All: ... Shotarou?

Kyoya: *types on laptop* I see that in my data, Fuwa Sho's full name is actually Fuwa Shotarou, he changed it because he thought it was embarrassing and kept it from everyone else, and the only one who knows this is Mogami-san.

Sho: *shaking* Oi... do you really have to say the details out loud? *piku(vein popping sound)*

Hikaru: *grin* Sho-

Koaru: *grin* -Ta

Hikaru: -Rou!

Sho: Shut up! We are getting way off topic here!

Pia: Hmm... he's right! Let's move on! And leave Shotarou alone!

Sho: You should say that to your self too!

**FrOm:Swt Cutie**

**tO:Ren and Kyoko of course!**

**dArE:kyoko has to model for Ren, 10 dresses that Ren picks out! pretty ones plz!**

Hunny: Pretty clothes! Hikaru and Kaoru's mum has pretty clothes, you can ask her!

Mori: Yeah.

Kyoko: I didn't agree to this!

Yashiro: Ren did! He's gonna do it!

Ren: Yashiro!

Kyoya: *writes on folder*

Hikaru: We agree!

Kyoko: I do NOT agree!

Kaoru: Too late!

Haruhi: Geez, you two are being too harsh!

Hikaru and Kaoru: But your harsh too you know! To Tono(lord/leader)!

Tamaki: *wide eyes*smiley face* EH? :D

Haruhi: Of course I am! And everyone else too! He's annoying anyway so it's natural to be harsh to him.

Tamaki: *depressed* Uuh.. T.T

Hikaru: See? You did it again!

Pia: Anyway, Ren you can choose which every clothes Kyoko would wear, if you don't want to, I'll have you two tied up, up side down on a tree for an hour!

Yashiro: *whisper* C'mon Ren! It isn't that hard and look the punishment is worst than the dare! So it's not too bad!

Ren: Hmm.. but does it have to be 10 dresses?

Pia: Dunno, up to Kyoko I guess.

Kyoko: ONE! Just one is enough!

Hunny: Aw~ That's boring!

Lory: Yes! Yes! I can choose for Mogami-kun!

All: No!

Pia: Lory... We all know how you can be when choosing a dress... this dare is for REN! Not for LORY!

Lory: Tch!

Pia: Is it okay Swt Cutie?

SwtCtie: NO! 5 then! On each chapter, Kyoko has to change to a different dress! Make sure it's pretty!

Kyoko: Hmph! Fine!

Sho: Pssh! As if Kyoko can dress up nice, she has no sex appeal!

Tamaki: Haruhi has sex appeal! C'mon show them! Strip!

Haruhi: I don't have anything to do with this! Hentai!

Tamaki: *shock* H-...HENTAI!

HC: *rolls eyes*

Tamaki: UWAA! Mummyy! My own daughter called me a hentai! What should we do? !

Kyoya: It's not 'we' it's you who should do something about it.

Haruhi: Seriously! Can't I take a break from him?

Pia: Uh... Helloo? While you guys were bickering Kyoko has (finally) put on a dress Ren has chosen for her! After all that yapping on about being disrespectful and unworthy of the dress, Kyoko has put it on!

Kyoko: *pout* Still... it doesn't look good on me...

Ren: *small smile* You look good in it.

Kyoko: No I don't!

SB Hikaru: a red dress, it looks really nice on you Kyoko-chan.

Yashiro: Indeed!

Hunny: Too bad they didn't choose them from Hikaru & Kaoru's mum's designs, ne? Takashi?

Mori: Yeah.

Pia: NOW! Let's wait until the next chapter to choose another pretty dress for Kyoko!

**From: HoneyDrop3**

**To: Kyoko**

**Dare: I dare Kyoko to call her mom (Saena) and tell her that she was always a b*** xD!**

**I wanna see Saena's reaction! It's about time kyoko sticks up for herself! :P**

Hunny: AH! Look! They have the same name as me! Can you see? Takashi?

Mori: *smile* Yeah

SB: *stare*thinking* _First time seeing his first expression in front of us..._

Kyoko: M-...mother? Im... impossible! I cannot do it!

Pia: Nu uh! Nope, this isn't acceptable! No rude (strong) words in this story! Sorry, but you'll have to do another truth or dare because this isn't appropriate!

Kyoya: *writes on folder*

Kyoko: Phew!

Haruhi: What's wrong? Something happened?

Kyoko: Well, sort of. But that's just in the past long ago anyway!

Kyoya: So this story is only for kids?

Pia: Yeah, it's a FUN-!

SB: NO!

Pia: - and ENTERTAINING story! And participants can take part when ever they want to! (the reviewers) And players can take part in it! Except... that they can't leave! that's is the rule of this game! And the penalty will be any punishment I will choose! Fun isn't it?

SB: Only for you!

Chiori: *writing on note book*whisper* This is torture, this is torture, this is torture, this is torture...

Kyoya: I see... *writes on folder again*

Tamaki: OH! Sound's fun!

SB: *wide eyes* You will regret for the rest of your life after you said that!

Pia: *pout* Geez! Is it that bad?

SB: YES!

Pia: Fine! Then I'll make it BETTER!

SB: NO! When you make things better, it'll only do the opposite affect!

Pia: How did you know?...

SB: *thinking* _SO WE WERE RIGHT!_ *shock*

Haruhi: Just hearing this wants to make me leave...

Pia: *glare* You dare leave, I swear you will get the worst punishment you wont ever be able to stand!

Haruhi: *flinch* Ha-...Hai!

Tamaki: Hey! Don't be mean to Haruhi!

Pia: *smile* This is a strict game you know, once taking part... *false smile* You will never leave.

HC: *flinch*

Hunny: Takashi... do you think it's a good idea that we joined this game?

Mori: No...

Kyoya: I had the feeling that this is the kind of game that we have (mistakenly) joined.

Hikaru: I think it's fun!

Kaoru: It's funny to see everyone doing those things!

Kanae: No... It's not funny when on of you guys do it.

Chiori: Pia isn't the kind hearted type.

Kyoko: You'll have to wait and see what kind of a person she is...

Maria: Onee-sama's right *pops up from behind*

Hikaru & Kaoru: Geh! When did you get there?

Maria: *ignore* You wont believe us when we just tell you what Pia is.

Haruhi: Now I really want to leave...

Yashiro: Don't worry! You'll hang on after a while... or maybe a long while since your group is the energetic type.

Pia: *smile* Moving on now? *searches through Truth/dare box*

Hunny: Scary... I wonder what kind of face she has behind that smile, ne? Takashi...

Mori: Yeah...

**From: Mari of the Bookfreaks**

**To: Shouko-san and Sawara-san. (YOUR SILENCE HASN'T FOOLED ME MWUHAHA!)**

**Dare: Sawara-san has to wear the "Bo" costume and Shouko-san has to play badminton with him.**

Sho: What the hell? Isn't that during that time when-

Pia: *ignore* C'mon! Shouko-san! Come out of your closet!

Sho: Hey! Don't ignore me!

Shouko: ... Dammit. *thinking* _Just a little bit more and I could've escaped._

Sawara: Me? As in Bo?

Haruhi: Isn't that the mascot of the popular TV show? Something called er... Bridge rock?

SB Hikaru: That's right!

Yuusei: You watch our show eh?

Shinichi: That's great! Want our autographs?

Haruhi: No thanks. So when are you guys going to play? And where are you going to get the badmintons?

Pia: *pop* Right here!

Tamaki: Ah! Look! look! Guy's did you see that? The badmintons just popped up from no where on her hands! What a miracle!

Pia: That's because I'm the author! I can do whatever-

SB: Here she goes again...

Pia: URUSAI! Now, you, Sawara. Put on the chicken costume!

Sawara: Ugh...

Shouko: What do I do?

Pia: Here's the bandminton, and when Sawara is ready you serve right away!

Maria: Sawara-san has put the costume on already now!

Pia: Start!

Shouko: Okay... this isn't too bad.

Pia: * evil grin* There will be a surprise attack during the match

SB: *thinking* _Not a good sign..._

Tamaki: OH! I want to play too!

Kyoya: This is only for Sawara-san and Shouko-san's, you can't play Tamaki.

Haruhi: Just stay put Tamaki-senpai... *whisper* _who knows what Pia will do if he does whatever he wants ¬__¬

Kyoko: Go go! Sawara-san!

Maria: Come on Sawara-san! beat her! beat her!

Lory: If you dare lose, I will fire you!

Sawara: P-president!

Kanae: That's going too far president!

Lory: *whisper* I was joking, I want Sawara-san to win!

Sho: Shouko-san, don't let that old man beat you!

Haruhi: I don't know who to cheer on...

Tamaki: Gooo Sawara-san!

Hikaru: Why are you cheering on for him? It's the pretty girl who we should cheer on!

Kaoru: Go go Shouko-san!

* * *

><p>Pia: And the winner is Shouko Aki!<p>

Sawara: I'm going to get fired!

Kanae: President was joking, so don't worry Sawara-san.

Sawara: President... you so cruel, after all that hard work and this is what I get?

Lory: Well, it'll be boring if you didn't try your best anyway...

SB: President... -.-

Lory: What?

Sho: So? What does Shouko-san get?

Pia: Nothing, that was just for entertainment!

All: EH?

Shouko: I worked had for nothing!

Kyoya: As expected already.

Tamaki: So? when is our turn? We haven't even got a truth or dare yet!

Pia: Well, you'll just have to wait! Anyway, that is it for this chapter, hopefully there will be some truth or dare for the OHSHC from our reviewers! Can't wait! :D See you soon!

All: Byeee!


	21. Chapter 21

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary: Truth or dare on our SB cast and the soon-to-be-joining Ouran High School Host Club! Funny events, melodramatic scenes and of course romance ;D Please take part in it, and I'm sure you have ideas you want to dare on our SB cast and OHSHC or ask the truth!**

Tamaki: Welcome back everyone! Now there are some SB-!

Pia: Tamaki! What the hell are you doing? I'm the one whose suppose to be saying that! Now give back my script!

Tamaki: EEH? But I want to have a try!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, this isn't your story.

Pia:_ Ahem!_ Welcome back everyone! There are some SB T/D left, but I will not be doing all of them, I will specifically choose the one I think are interesting because we need to do the ones with the Ouran host club members! :D Now let's start right away! ^.^ *searching* Now... I chose this one because I wanted a certain someone speak out her feelings =W= *glances at Kanae*

Kanae: =-= Eh?

Pia: AAAND~~ ... sorry. I was a little late in updating this chapter-

All: A LITTLE LATE? It's already been 2- no, 3 weeks!

Pia: I'm sorry~~ But I thought that since summer holiday's has begun I would have more free time! But it seems that my mind tricked me and I didn't have any! I had a lot of friends, family and other people who wants to go lots of places with me. To be honest, it was fun to have this free time.

HC Hikaru: So you forgot about us huh?

Kaoru: You should be punished!

Haruhi: How can your mind trick you?

Chiori: I think she means that God tricked her.

Pia: *ignore* Anyway, I'm sorry for being late. And so, I will do little by little of this chapter! But I was also occupied with another story I'm typing! It's called hidden strings, and the plot is quite complicated. But it'll be interesting. I hope.

Sho: Laaame~

Hunny: I want to read the story! Can I?

Pia: No, I will update the first chapter next month.

All: next MONTH? ! ?

Tamaki: Are you INSANE? I can't wait that long! I want to read! I want to-

Pia: Yeah right, _I_ would let you guys read it? You guys won't be able to read it because I'm keeping you here for the rest of your life!

HC Hikaru: As if YOU can do that!

Kaoru: Yeah, you can't keep us here for LIFE!

HC Hikaru: We're rich! So you can't stop us! Kyoya's family employs about 100 private police force!

Kyoya: ...And why am I suddenly dragged into this?

Kaoru: That's right! He could just call them up and force you out of this country just this instant!

Hikaru: So don't underestimate us!

Haruhi: Erm... You two, she's not listening.

Pia: ...And now let's start the show!

**From: WaterQueen1**

**To: Moko**

**Truth/Dare: moko-san do you really see kyoko as ur first friend?**

Kanae: *wide eyes* ... Eh?

Kyoko: *sparkly eyes* Ne, ne, Moko-san!

Kanae: Na-...Nani? Mo!

Kyoko: Am I really...? *sparkle*sparkle*

Kanae: *blush* I... I haven't answered yet!

Kaoru & Hikaru: *eyes glint*

Kaoru: It looks like _Moko_-san...

HC Hikaru: ... can't say out the truth that Kyoko (Kyoko: When did I allow you to say my name? !) wasn't her first friend.

Kanae: EH?

Kyoko: Eh? *wide eyes* Is that true? Moko-san?

Kanae: AH! No- what they'er saying isn't true!

Kyoko: Then what is it?

Kanae: I mean, err...you are... uhm...

Hikaru & Kaoru: '-not my first friend' is what your trying to say isn't it? _Moko_-san?

Kyoko: EH? *teary eyes*

Kanae: NO! Uhm... I mean!-... I-... NGAA! MO! ! I meant to say that you ARE my first friend! *pant*

HC Hikaru & Kaoru: *grin* There we go!

Kyoko: I am? :D*sparkle*sparkle*

Kanae: *glare* I... hate you two!~~~~!

HC Hikaru & Kaoru: Hehehehe, it's to make you speak out the truth! Nothing wrong with that.

Kyoko: Kyaa! Moko-san! I'm your very first friend! I'm so happy! *hugs tightly*

Kanae: GAH! Get off of me! your strangling... _me...~~~_

Kyoko: Ah! I'm sorry! Moko-san!

Kanae: *glare* You better be!

**From: sweetchocolate24**

**To: Kyoko-Chan **

**Truth: Kyoko dont u wanna call Ren by his first name ? AND NO dont say ur not worthy enough . U guys known each other for a looooooong time and yet u two are still using each others last name. And Ren have a courage to call her by her first name . geez -_- she's not gonna run away . Trust . START CALLING EACH OTHER'S FIRST NAME OR ELSE!**

**Dare: If Kyoko refuses, she has to call Ren by his first name for the rest of this fiction . She can also call him Kuon . Hehehehe**

Pia: I found this one interesting because it's fun to torture Ren! =W=

Kyoko: E-...EH?

Ren: ..!

Yashiro: *creepy giggle*

Kyoko: Bu... But I AM unwor-

sweetchocolate24: Now don't you DARE say that again! If you do, you will have to call him Ren from now on! If you still wont do it! I will have you tied up up-side down along with Ren even though he hasn't done anything! (Pia: Hey! That's my idea!) And I know that deep down in Ren's heart he DOES want to say your first name, and since you keep saying you don't want to just because your his Kohai and your unworthy enough, to him that's just bullcrap! Because he knows how long you two have known each other! And since you don't want him to say your name just because you think that he thinks of you as just a mere noobie, that is why he's been sad for a long time! You wouldn't even let him say your name when he wants to! Ren has been yearning to say your name, so why don't you shut up and let him do what he wants! *inhales* DO YOU HEAR ME?

All: O_O . . .

Yashiro: That's right, that's right! I've always wanted to say that! Oh I'm glad someone like you exists!

sweetchocolate24: AAAH? What's the answer? !

Kyoko: H... Hai!

sweetchocolate24: *pant* WOOH! Now my chest feels light! :D It's as if I shouted from the top of my lungs! I feel refreshed! ^.^

Kyoko: Do I... really hav-

sweetchocolate24: *glare* Do... I~... HAVE~~~... TOOO... SAY IT AGGAAIIIN?

All: *wide eyes*...

Pia: .. Sooo... Ren, call Kyoko by her first name...

Ren: .. Kyoko... *small smile*

Kyoko: err...

sweetchocolate24: *menacing aura* Say... IT!

Kyoko: Uu... errm... BUT-!

sweetchocolate24: Now you've done it *death glare* ...WHAT DID I JUST SAY! SAY IT OR THERE WILL BE LOTS OF CONSEQUENCES-

Kyoko: ... I just wanted to say that I got to go to the restroom...

sweetchocolate24: oh...

All: *face palm*

Pia: Go off then, and make sure your ready!

Hunny: Uwa~ She's scary...

Mori: Ah...

Kanae: She's even more fierce than Pia...

Haruhi: Is Pia really THAT scary?

Hikaru & Kaoru: We'll have to wait and see *grin*

Kyoko: *after a while* I'm back!

sweetchocolate24: *glittering smile* Now... say 'Ren'!

All: *flinch*horrified*thinking* _I wonder if that's her real smile!_

Kyoko: ... R-...

All: *leans forward*ear's poking out*

Kyoko: ...Ren...

SB: FINALLY!

Kyoko: *blink*... *blink* Eh?

Kanae: It's about time!

Yashiro: It took me ages to make you say his name Kyoko-chan!

Kyoko: Really?

Maria: I thought it would be good to call him his first name because you and Ren-sama has known each other for a long time!

Sho: As expected, your dense as always. Baka.

Chiori: I found it weird that when I first joined LME you still called Tsuruga-san even though you've known each other for ages!

Kyoko: I.. never thought everyone wanted me to say...

Lory: Of course! Even I wanted you to say his name!

Reino: ... I don't care whether you say his first name or not...

Yuusei: That's why people voted you for the most densest person in the SB cast!

Kyoko: Oh...

Pia: *grin* whisper* _And she also doesn't even know Ren loves her..._

Kanae: Way obvious at her age!

SB Hikaru: _Too _obvious in fact. Even though Shinichi and Yuusei made such obvious tactics to get my message through Kyoko-chan... Huuu.. T.T (-has failed many times of course)

Yashiro: It's so obvious by the way Ren looks at her! Anyone would notice by just one glance!

Hunny: Even I noticed since the beginning of us joining!

Kyoya: I'm guessing everyone else know's too...

Tamaki: EH? EH? I never knew that! ! !

Kyoya: ...Except for one particular person.

HC (except Tamaki): *thinking*_As usual, the obsessed love freak doesn't even know the situation._

sweetchocolate24: And that is why I was so angry at you Kyoko-chan! You should realise that already! Baaka~~

HC Hikaru: Who's the densest? Tamaki...

Kaoru: ..or Kyoko-san?

Tamaki: Eh?

Pia: *ignore* Moving on now... those two dares are the only two I found interesting, sorry to people who I've passed their Truth or dare but I just wanted to skip them and quickly do dares on the Oran host club members! *W*

Haruhi: *shiver* For some reason I have some chills up my spine...

Hikaru & Kaoru: We will not lose!

Pia: Lose to what? ... well, anyway! let's carry on! *search through Truth or dare box* AH! Here's another interesting one!

**From: Lupiniun Star**

**To: Tamaki and Ren! (Welcome, Ouran cast!)**

**Dare: I dare you two to compete in a 'Host' competition. You have to get the most girls (Extras, but the girls of SB and OHSHC can join, too) to vote for you. Use whatever means neccesary! Pssst... I'm rooting for you, Ren! I love you, Tamaki, but Ren is loved more. May I suggest a secret weapon of yours, Ren? That makes girls flustered? If I have to hint it any more, I'll end up beating it into you with a stick!**

Tamaki: *stroking (invisible) moustache* Hmmm~? A competition, eh? Then I will gladly accept! *sparkl*sparkle*

Kyoya: Even if you didn't accept it you will still have to do it.

Ren: Then I wont back down either.

Yashiro: Secret weapon? ...

Chiori: I doubt one of us here would fall for any of those two...

Ren: *arrow dagger piercing* ...

Kyoko: *blink* Huh?

Sho: Hey! How come I can't be in it either? I want in too!

Pia: No, you can't because your name isn't on the dare! You idiot!

Kyoko: Haha! That's right! Baaaakaa~~~!

Sho: Wha-! I thought this was for kids! You can't use those words!

Pia: Well I'm the author I can do what ever I want!

Sho: You bastar-!

Pia: -NOW then! Ren and Suo will have to just do their lil' action or pose or whatever to convince all of you to vote for one of them! Once again I will have to *pop* give you out a piece of paper and pen and write down who you vote for! *hands out* and then put it in the bowl! And I will have to count how many votes Tamaki and Ren has! Now, are you two ready?

Ren & Tamaki: Hai!

Pia: Give us all you've got~!

Ren: *ren's sparkly, sparkly super high maximum smile*

Kyoko: *thinking*_ BRIIIIGHT~~~~~! I'm being melted by this super heavenly smile of his!_

Tamaki: Hah! No one can match my super charming looks(/poses)! *poses around*sparkly* I know my members will surely-...

Haruhi: ¬¬... I don't feel motivated in doing this.

Hunny: I'm going to vote for Tsuruga-san!

Mori: Yeah.

HC Hikaru: Tsuruga-san is more interesting than tono. Let's vote for him!

Kaoru: Tono won't mind!

Kyoya: I already know that, according to my calculations, that Tsuruga Ren will surely get the most votes.

Tamaki: -vote for me... ... EHH? ! ? ! You... you all are going to vote for him instead of me? !

Kaoru: Well it's obvious that Tsuruga-san get's the most votes, that's because he's popular.

HC Hikaru: And hardly anyone from the Skip Beat crew knows you!

Tamaki: *shock of despair* I feel sadness growing inside of me~~! How cruel my members are!

HC Haruhi: *sigh* Then I will vote for you, Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: *super smile on full blast* EH? :D

Hunny: Your going to vote, Haru-chan?

HC Hikaru: Hey, I thought you were going to vote Tsuruga-san.

Haruhi: I never said that.

Kaoru: That's rare, your rooting for Tono?

Haruhi: Well it's only to shut his annoying nonsense up.

Tamaki: You will? You will? I'm so happy! My daughter has finally open up towards me! *hugs*

Haruhi: What do you mean 'open up'?

Tamaki: *ignoring* Now I can win!

Kanae: But... how is that gonna make you win? Fujioka-san is the only one to vote for you...

Maria: That's right! That means you only get one vote!

Tamaki: Ah... *dong* That's right! My whole crew has betrayed the almighty me! (HC: '_All might me'_?) That means I will... LOSE! *lightning shock background*

All: *Total ignorance* Give out the results already! I can't wait! Who's gonna win?

Pia: Now that everyone is done, I will start giving out the results! :3

**Ren: 16**

**Tamaki: 2**

Tamaki: *pale* NA-A..-AA... ! NAANIIII? ! ? ! ? I LOST? !

Kyoko: As expected Tsur-

sweetchocolate24: -REN!

Kyoko: *sweat drop* R... Ren... as expected, Ren has one first place once again...

Kyoya: Well it's obvious you would lose, Tamaki. Did you not hear what Kotonami-san said?

Kanae: Just as I thought, he's an idiot the same as that Fuwa

Sho: Aaan? What did you say?

Haruhi: Well, we all saw this coming...

HC Hikaru: It's obvious isn't it? Just Haruhi voting for you isn't enough for you to win!

Hunny: Hey, there are 2 votes! Someone else must have voted for him!

HC Hikaru: Ah! He's right!

Kaoru: Someone else has voted for Tono...

Hunny: A mystery! Right? Takashi?

Mori: Ah...

Pia: Hmmm~~ Now that's something! Someone ACTUALLY voted for Tamaki Suo! Did they lose their glasses or something?

Tamaki: Yeah! I wonder who it was! It makes me happy! (-Totally unnoticed the fact that Pia insulted him)

Kyoko: Wouldn't that be interesting? We can investigate it!

Lory: I know! We can all wear these detective cost-

Pia: -No time for that.

Maria: Yaaay~~~! Ren-sama won again! *ignoring the situation*

Ren: Well, it's not all that surprising.

Pia: How about I put up a poll on my fanfiction profile and let our fellow readers to decide which they want to vote the best? ;D

Kyoko: Yeah, that would be a great idea!

Maria: I already know that Ren-sama will win!

Lory: I wonder how interesting this can get!

Sho: Hmph! Make sure you put my name on the poll as well!

Pia: Request declined.

Sho: WHA-!

Pia: The starting date will be today! :D and the ending will be on the 17th of August! ^.^ Can't wait for the results~

Tamaki: *sparkle* Hmph! *grin* Then this time I will get more votes from my fellow fans out there! I will not lose Tsuruga Ren! Let the best man win!

Ren: *smirk* Let the best man win.

Pia: Welp, I'll be waiting for you're votes guys~ ;D Please participate in this event and please vote on my profile! :D Can't wait for the results!

And at the end~~

Reino: I've been completely forgotten haven't I?

Kyoya: I'll say, they haven't even bothered to figure out who the second vote was for Tamaki. (-He's the one)


	22. Chapter 22

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary: Truth or dare on our SB cast and the soon-to-be-joining Ouran High School Host Club! Funny events, melodramatic scenes and of course romance ;D Please take part in it, and I'm sure you have ideas you want to dare on our SB cast and OHSHC or ask the truth!**

**Notice! I changed when one of the characters speak out their thoughts I'm going to keep it Italic but I'm just going to remove the **'***thinking***'** cause it just ruins it and you can tell if they are speaking out their thoughts anyway.**

Pia: Hello~~ :D I'm back, and will (of course) continue with the Truth or Dare game!

Sho: Hey, have you put my name on the poll?

Pia: Yes.

Sho: Really?

Pia: No. Anyway, the results are here! I was a little late but oh well! :D

Tamaki: *sparkle*smirk* This time, I _will_ win, Tsuruga Ren!

Ren: *grin* Let's see you try it.

Kyoya: Don't get your hopes up too high, Tamaki.

Yashiro: *smirk* Well, it's obvious Tsuruga Ren, the number one hot male celebrity in Japan wins the vote!

Tamaki: Oh, your quite confident aren't you? Well let's see if your confident now when I request for a duel!

All: Eh? Going that far? !

Yashiro: *smirk* Heeeh~ Your challenge has been accepted!

All: HUH? o_o

Yashiro: By Ren!

Ren: Eh?... *blink* ... Yashiro-san, what are you doing? You can't accept a duel on my behalf.

Yashiro: D-...demo, It's just so frustrating! That this Host member thinks he can beat you! A manager cannot allow that! You must take on his duel!

Lory: Did somebody say a duel? *appear out of nowhere*

SB: GAH!... _And the worst possible source appears!_

Lory: As the President of the entertainment industry, Love Me. I cannot hear mention of a "battle" of any sort without taking some action... *sparkle* Let it be known that I shall personally oversee this match! ! ! !

SB: _Saw THAT coming..._

All: _Then what about Pia? ! What does she think of this? !_

Pia: Interesting, let the game start right away!

All: _WHAT ABOUT THE RESULTS? !_

Pia: So, what will the challenge be?

Tamaki: Hmm... I don't know.

All: _Then you shouldn't of declared a duel against him in the first place!_

Pia: You know what?

All: Eh?

Pia: Screw it, forget about the duel and lets see the results already.

SB: _She get's bored so easily =-=..._

Tamaki: EH? Don't ignore me! I want to challenge-

Lory: How about who can build the largest tower in the world?

All: =_=... Impossible! *waves hand in unision*

Pia: *ignore* Now then, the one who gets the most votes is...! Tsuruga Ren!

Tamaki: GAAH-! *statue*

Kyoya: Well, I wouldn't be that surprised. Tamaki, you should already know that Tsuruga Ren gets the top scores in every results.

Kanae: *heavy sigh* Okay, we all expected Tsuruga to get the most votes, lets just leave the blond idiot and carry on the boring game. We all know what's coming.

All: *all nods in agreement*

Tamaki: *cries in a corner with gloom* Huh... T.T All of you are so cruel.

Pia: Well then... Shall we?

**From: RUHLSAR000**

**To: Um... I'm not really sure.**

**Dare. Well, sorta: Can I throw Sho and Reino, one at a time, off a five hundred foot cliff with spikes at the bottom. Before you say anything about them dieing, they won't. Or at least Sho won't. Sho is such an integrated, if not annoying, part of the story that it would be far less interesting story if he wasn't there. So he can't die. Reino on the other hand I have no clue. He'll probably survive...probably. Please, please. I'll give everyone their dessert. Please, please. I'll sign their full body cast. Please, please.**

Pia: Hmm~ Interesting, Sho come here. Reino, come out from your shadows I know your here somewhere.

Reino: _Curses._

Sho: Don't tell me we're actually gonna-

*snap*

RUHLSAR000: ^w^ Fufu~ Yup!

SB: ... Already at the cliff...

HC: UWA! How did this happen? We just suddenly changed places!

Hunny: Ah! How did this happen?

Mori: Teleportation?

Kyoya: According to what's happening now, Piacine, the author of this story, can change places whenever she wants to. If you want to go to America, she can just move us in an instant. if you want to go to India, she can just take us there. If I may call it, it's Teleportation.

Pia: If you want to call it that then do so if you want to.

Kanae: ... We could have just call it that from the very beginning. -_-

Tamaki: This is like a Miracle! How amazing, I want to do it too!

Haruhi: It helps so that you wont have to use money to go by aeroplane.

Kyoko: That is true, it will help me to save up!

Kaoru & Hikaru: So... back to the story, are we going to throw these two singers off the cliff or what?

Pia: Right! Enough chit chatting, let's start right away!

Sho: WHA-! Are you serious? !

Pia: ? What? I'm always serious. But it also says you can't die, but I'll make sure you wont die before you hit the sparks at the bottom *smiles*

Sho: How can I trust you? !

Reino: ... How can you have no clue if I will die?

Sho: "We" You mean!

RUHLSAR000: *ignore* Since I know that your not afraid of dying, I just want to see what your reaction will be. But, like always, expressionless.

Kyoko: *sigh of realisation* Oh yeah... how boring, I was looking forward to it too.

RUHLSAR000: Hey Kyoko, give me a hand will ya?

Kyoko: *gleeful smile* Gladly!

Sho: HEY! Wait, You can't be serious! What if I will die? What will happen to m-

Pia: Oh don't be such a spoilt sport, will ya? Don't worry, I wont let you die, because after all, I'm the author of this story (-simple minded)

Maria: Well... we shouldn't worry that much, Pia-san wouldn't let him die because she wont allow anything about dying in this story...

Pia: *creepy giggle* ... uh... _ahem..._

Kanae: *sweat drop* Are you sure about that?

Shouko: So... does that mean I will be someone else's manager? (-willing expression)

Chiori: You wont... _really_ let him die right? Because you know... he has an important role in the manga...

Pia: Of course!

Hunny: Uwaa~ I don't want Sho-chan to diee~! He's my favourite singer!

Mori: Mitsukuni, you shouldn't listen to his songs!

Sho: Who said they can't listen to my songs? !

Kyoya: Interesting, I wonder if this 'Author' the Skip Beat crew is talking about is true, that the author _can_ do whatever as she pleases other than just Teleportation.

Haruhi: ... Your actually collaborating with this?

Tamaki: How... how cruel! Pia, how could you allow this to happen? Without knowing if they would die, you could risk their lives. Oh the frustration and agony to be forced to die, I can truly understand your pain Fuwa-san, Beagle-san.

Sho: Urusai!

Reino: _How long is my name going to be 'Beagle'?_

Pia: If I wasn't the author, then of course this would take risks. Sheesh how many times do I have to say this? I wont let them die of course. But, I _can _decide whether they die or not. Since I _am_ the author. (Ugh, I'm bored of saying I'm the author, I'm the author!)

Sho: Nani! You can't let me die! I'm a frickin' number one popstar! You can't let someone as important as me to die!

Reino: Uhm... I also have ... a say in this...

Kyoko: *grin* What, that your actually scared of dying?

Reino: No. Just in case if that I will die, I would want to see you as Mio for the last tim- *bang*

Kyoko: *punch* As if I would for someone like you, you damn Beagle!

RUHLSAR000: Ah... That's not fair Kyoko-san! You should have thrown him off the cliff with me!

Sho: AH! Is anybody not worried to see him falling? !

Pia: Wait... I haven't even decided whether he should die or not!

SB: Obviously he can't die! He's the character in Skip Beat that our creator Nakamura still needs in the manga! (A/N: If any of you are wondering who Nakamura is, she's the artist and author of the manga, Skip Beat!)

Pia: Oh... Woops, lets go see if he's still falling, see if there's chance for him to still live.

SB: _THERES NO TIME FOR THAT!_

Reino: *during the fall* _Welp, that's the end of my life. When I die, I can dream of Kyoko as Mio for the rest of my life... _

_*_pop*

Pia: This is boring, I wanted to see what happens if he does die!

SB: _SO SHE ACTUALLY WAS PLANNING ON LETTING HIM DIE! _

RUHLSAR000: Well then, next is Sho-chan~~ *evil smile*

Sho: Wha! NO! I dont want to die! You frickin' morons! I'm also the character from Skip Beat! You can't allow me to die I still have a position to be in the manga!

*pop*

Nakamura: Nope, in the near future of the manga you will lose to Tsuruga Ren and die in despair so we have no need of you. (A/N: Complete lies. I'm not joking, this IS actually complete lies, this isn't a spoiler so don't worry people! I'm just making it up!)

Sho: Haah? Are you serious! (and what do you mean by losing to Tsuruga Ren? !)

Pia: Now, there you have it, good bye Fuwa Sho.

Kyoko: *grin* Now RUHLSAR000-san, let's do what we must do!

RUHLSAR000: Yup! Now Sho, hold still...

Sho: WHO'D HOLD STILL? I STILL HAVE A LIFE OTHER THAN BEING IN THE MANGA YOU KNOW!

SB: Which is being in the manga ¬¬...

Sho: I will not die! NO! And what about Reino? That is completely unfair, he's hardly in the manga and you let him live?

Pia: Huh? I let him live because he's mostly my favourite character.

SB: _FOR A REASON LIKE THAT?_

RUHLSAR000: Now then, Kyoko-san, throw him off when I count to 3!

Kyoko: Yup!

RUHLSAR000: 1... 2...

Sho: Na-... NO! How dare you do this to me, someday I will get you back you damn author!

Pia: How can you get me back when your already dead?

RUHLSAR000: 3!

Sho: AAAAAAAH!

RUHLSAR000: You stupid blonde, did you not read my dare? I said you can't die. Baka~

Pia: Welp, that was a good act. Now onto the next dare!

Sho: Wait... so you were just pretending to...

Pia: Well duh! Idiot.

Kanae: I knew this was coming.

Kyoko: And I was really getting into it as well. *pout* How boring.

Yashiro: Seriously? I thought you were serious! (-actually believed the situation)

Kyoya: *push glasses up* ... (-He too was believing the whole situation)

Haruhi: Why do I feel that I've seen this scene before?

Hikaru & Kaoru: ... (-the act of the twins fight)

Tamaki: Oh, yes. Indeed, I too was acting along and already knew that this was just a pretend! (-Bullcrap)

Hunny: Well that was surprising, right Takashi?

Mori: Yeah.

Sho: Wait... so your just gonna leave it at that? After all that panicking and worrying I've been through?

Pia: NOW! what's our next dare? *smile, completely ignoring Sho complaining at the background*

**From: KarmaHope**

**To: Kyoko**

**Play the 'Guess which one is Hikaru game!'**

**If you lose they're allowed to torture you for a chapter in their annoying twin-like way!**

Kyoko: N-...nani? Well... I guess it wont be too hard... If I'm lucky.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *evil grin* Stay out of this Haruhi, we want this one choose by herself.

Haruhi: Whatever. You guys wont even say if she was right anyway.

Kyoko: Eh? Uhhm...

Hikaru & Kaoru: Now then... lets play, Guess which one is Hikaru game! The game is simple just choose who is Hikaru and you win! Now, guess which is who?

Kyoko: ... Errm... The... right one is Hikaru and the left one is Kaoru?

Hikaru & Kaoru: Wrong! Now we can torture you for the rest of this chapter!

Kyoko: EH?

Haruhi: Well, I wouldn't expect much from both the twins, try your best Kyoko-san.

Kyoko: Wh-...what do you mean?

Pia: Well then, let's move onto the next truth or dare.

Kyoko: EH? Already?

Pia: What? You want us to watch you get tortured? How silly.

SB: _YOU ALWAYS TORTURE US!_

Yashiro: Kyoko-chan, your so brave...

Kyoko: You know them?

Yashiro: No... more like I've read about them...

Ren: You see... Yashiro-san is an otaku of course he would read manga of Ouran High School Host Club.

SB: Otaku?

HC: Mm! _I feel something is about to appear! _

Chiori: Your that kind of person Yashiro-san?

Lory: Oh yes, he has a huge shelf full of manga. But I completely respect you Yashiro... I didn't know you were such a pure heart romantic person!

Yashiro: *face palm* Ugh, I regret on the first day of joining LME for letting the president in my house.

Unknown: *rises from the ground* HO HO HO HO! (A/N: It is NOT a santa clause laugh! ==)

Haruhi: This place has those mechanical stuff too? *sweat drop*

Pia: Eh?

Unknown: I, Renge Houshakuji, will also participate in this game!

Pia: Oh! Renge-chan! Welcome to the game! ^^ Sorry, I completely forgotten about you~

Renge: Hmph! How rude, but luckily I stuck a tracking device on Kyoya-sama's back so I know where ever he is!~

HC: Tracking device?

Kyoya: Tracking device?

Haruhi: Eh? you didn't know? I thought that someone like you would know about this?

Hikaru: Eh? Where is it?

Kaoru: When did she put it on you?

Kyoya: How would I know?

Hunny: Oh look! look! It's that small pin thing, it's so small! Right? Takashi?

Mori: Yeah.

Pia: Well, now that Renge-chan is in the game, let's do the next dare! Also, Renge, be prepared because what you joined is something you will regret! You'll never be able to get out of the game, alright?

Renge: Huh? Of course! I already knew that! I was here listening to everything you were saying since the start of this game!

All: EH? Since when?

Pia: Whatever.

**From: M.**

**To: Mori-san and Hani-san**

**Dare: CAKE EATING CONTEST!**

**And I'm giving everyone Reeses Peanutbutter cups cuz i luv them so much and every1 must eat them! EAT THEM OR DIE! ^^**

Sho: I have NO idea what Reeses Peanutbutter cups are...

Hunny: They sound tasty, is it a type of cake?

Haruhi: No... It's one of those chocolate cup cakes.

Tamaki: Oh! I would want some of these commoners chocolate cup cakes!

Maria: Oh! I want some, I want some!

Kyoko: They sound nice.

Kanae: Yeah, but it has a lot of calories in it.

Pia: Uh... Hello? Everyone's forgetting about the dare!

Hunny: Oh! Cake eating contest! How exciting! Let's do our best Takashi! *bright smile*

Mori: Yeah.

Sho: You know... I've been wondering but why does this big guy only just say's "Yeah" And nothing else?

Kanae: I've been wondering about that too...

Hunny: Well, Takashi doesn't say much. So don't mind him.

Kaoru: He's not shy or anything, He's just like that.

Kyoko: Oh... He's a big guy, no wonder his name is 'Takashi'

Hikaru: Hey Kaoru, we haven't done anything fun yet have we?

Kaoru: Oh yea, let's toy with Kyoko-san! *leans elbow on Kyoko's arm*

Haruhi: *sigh* Haah, you guys just never change.

Hikaru & Kaoru: What? Your jealous because we've found a new toy?

Kyoko: I'm not anyone's toy! *yanks off*runs off*

Kaoru: Ah! She's getting away!

Hikaru: After her!

Pia: ¬¬... Uhh.. let's just leave those 3 alone and get back to the game. Anyway, *snap* Strawberry cake's out! Now Takashi, Hunny, get into your seats. There will be 10 strawberry cakes for you to eat, who ever finishes all of it first will be the winners! *eats Reeses Peanut butter cups*

Hunny: OOOH! Let's do our best!

Mori: Make sure you brush your teeth tonight.

Hunny: Don't worry! I brush my teeth everyday!

Pia: Now then, get ready... START!

Kyoya: It's obvious Hunny-senpai will be winning the contest.

Tamaki: I will be rooting for both of them! Go go Mori-senpai! Hunny-senpai!

Haruhi: You can't choose both of them..

Kanae: The big guy has a big mouth, so he might win.

Sho: What do you mean big guy? I'm the bigger guy!

Ren: *stands next to Sho*

Sho: (-178 cm)

Ren: (-190cm)

Sho: Geh! Don't stand next to me!

Kyoko: Haha *panting from running away from the twins* You lose as always Sho!

Hikaru & Kaoru: There she is!

Kyoko: AAGH!

Hunny: These strawberry cakes are so tasty!

Maria: *mouth drools* Ah~ Those cakes looks sooo yummy! I want some too!

Lory: It's okay Maria, I will send you some MILLIONS OF STRAWBERRY CAK-

Pia: Shut up! The winner is, of course, Hunny! :D

Hunny: Are there any more? =D

SB: _STILL wants some more? !_

Haruhi: Ah! Look, Mori-senpai looks sick!

Mori: Ugh... *covers mouth*

Kyoya: Well, you wouldn't expect much from him.

Tamaki: How could you say that Kyoya? Mori-senpai can eat much more cakes than that! He can do it! You can do it Mori-senpai! Now eat some more! Now both you and Hunny-senpai will win together-

Pia: *annoyed* -Well then that's it for today, let the annoying Suou talk while we end this right NOW! AGH! This guy is annoying, hes even annoying than Sho!

Sho: Hah?

KYOKO: Help me~!

Hikaru & Kaoru: We wont let you go!


	23. Chapter 23

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Okay, I can't be bothered to do all these 'welcome to the game' stuff alright? ¬¬ So let's just start already. Ah yes **PLEASE NOTICE!** That each chapter I will only do ONE truth or dare from my reviewers, so it's a faster update. I look forward to it~ :D

**From: Elcarim**

**To: Haruhi and Kyoko**

**Dare: For Haruhi to choose either the twins (I count them together) or kyoya to Kiss (SHUT IT TAMAKI!) **

**Another Dare: For kyoko to kiss reino (I feel sorry for him)**

**All in 5 min**

**Oh and cheesecake anyone (be sure to share...Honey!)**

Haruhi & Kyoko: EH?

Kyoya: *sigh* I wasn't hoping for this dare to come...

Pia: *sly grin* Oh reaaaly~?

Tamaki: EEEEHH! NOO! I cannot let my daughter Haruhi who is still young let her pure lips to some strange scary man!

Kyoya: Who're you calling strange scary man?

Renge: Kyoya-sama~ Don't kiss her! You said you would never see any other girl other than me~!

HC: _Which is in the game ¬¬..._

Pia: Hehe -W- Two main characters in a harem!

Yashiro: Err... not really, the skip beat isn't a-

Pia: -Whatever. Anyway, let's do this! ^W^ Or punishment!

Haruhi: ¬_¬ Iyadda (no way). *walks away*

Hikaru & Kaoru: Fine! We will kiss Kyoko then to make you jealous!

Haruhi: How's that going to work?

Ren: *twitch*

Kyoko: EH? No... Why me!

Sho: Psshh, Kyoko's the last person you want to make out with.

Kyoko: *kicks his nuts*

Sho: GAAAGH-!...

Kyoko: B-...but! IYAAAA! I can't do that! I don't want to kiss that damn Beagle! I'd rather die than give my purity to some evil monster! He's a devil I tell ya! A DEVIL!

Elcarim: I really do feel sorry for Reino...

Kyoko: IT SHOULD BE THE OTHER WAY ROUND!

Reino: Aw, Kyoko why are you so shy *smirk* I know you want to.

Kyoko: I **DON'T** want to.

Pia: Either that or kiss Sho.

All: _THAT'S THE SAME THING!_

Kyoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sho: Hey, your hurting my feelings here.

Kyoko: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS!

Pia: *smile* For Haruhi-chan, you will have to go bungee jumping! I got it from Special A! :D Great idea isn't it?

Kyoko: Why are you so nice to her Pia-san? YOUR CRUEL!

Pia: Well you should be used to it by now!

Tamaki: That's perfect! It's better than having my daughter to kiss someone, c'mon Haruhi choose bungee jumping!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, can you not decide for me? Sheesh, your not my real father so why do you care?

Tamaki: GAAH... -AH... *frozen* Haruhi... Uwaaa! Mummyy~! Haruhi hates me now!

Kyoya: Well it's your fault for not listening to her, baka.

Tamaki: WAAA! Even mommy hates me... I'm running awaaayy!

Pia: What a melodramatic weirdo ¬_¬

Kanae: Well... I'm used to this... *sweat drop*

Kyoko & Chiori: *nods in agreement*

SB Hikaru: Indeed...

Yuusei: Careful, the president will hear you guys...

Ren: Well, it's not like he will get really offended about it.

Yashiro: Well, I'm not sure about that...

Lory: *shrink* I'm... melodramatic? *Cries in string of tears* I never thought that my fellow children would say those things about me! *sparkle* How horrible!

SB: Ugh

Haruhi: Aren't you going to stop him?

Pia: Oh, he will come back soon once he gets lonely, c'mon let's just leave him alone. Anyway, Haruhi, which do you choose, bungee jump or smooch~~!

Haruhi: Of course I will be doing the bungee jump.

Hunny: Uwaaai! Bungee jumping is fun!

Pia: Are you sure?

Haruhi: Yes.

Pia: Then be ready to bungee jump with spikes on the bottom!

Haruhi: EH?

SB: *sigh*

Sho: Should I say deja vu?

Hikaru & Kaoru: NANII?

Pia: See? Kyoko? The punishment is equal to yours!

Kyoko: No it's not! That includes dying!

Pia: *sigh* I'm just going to ignore this, this is the last time I will be saying this. I am the author, I will not let her die of course, but depends on my mood...

All: See! That's why we keep asking you if you wont let her die!

Pia: Ngaaa MO! Don't make me sound like Kanae, it's annoying!

Kanae: Who'er you calling annoying? *piku*

Haruhi: M-...maybe it's not a good idea to choose this...

Pia: Okay, then who will you kiss then?

Haruhi: I don't want to kiss anyone!

Pia: What? You already had your first kiss with a girl, no big deal anymore anyway.

SB: Girl?

Lory: *blush*heart thump*Y-... Yuri-!

Haruhi: Don't think of ridiculous things! That was an accident, ACCIDENT!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grin* Yeah, that happened because SOMEONE accidentally pushed Haruhi!

Pia: ¬¬... *sigh* Suou, I know your behind me somewhere, so come out you lil scaredy cat.

Tamaki: *flinch* Ah-! I... I'm not here!

All: ...

Pia: ...Whatever. Haruhi, you will have to choose or I will choose for you!

Haruhi: Erm... err... AGH! I don't want to do either of it!

Pia: *smile* Then I guess I will choose! *evil smile*

Haruhi: Geh! No! I've chosen already, so never mind!

Pia: Haruhi-chan~~ =W= I dare you to... kiss Kyoya-kun~ ^^

HC: EHH?

Haruhi: *shock* WHY? WHY HIM!

Renge: YES! wHY KOYOA-SAMA? He belongs to me! It could be either the twins or something!

Tamaki: YES! WHY KYOYA! AT LEAST CHOOSE THE BUNGEE JUMPING!

Pia: *pout* Well it's boring that way, the twins are quite predictive and the bungee jumping is boring! I want something that's heart thumping! Can't I atleast have it the way I want it?

All: _YOU ALWAYS HAVE IT THE WAY YOU WANT IT! _

Kyoya: ... I'm not sure if I should be willing or unwilling...

Pia: *sly grin* hehehe~... you said you weren't hoping for this dare to come. So I just added a little interesting cherry on top of the dare if Haruhi doesn't want to do either ^.^

Kyoya: *death smile* How _nice_ of you. *vein pop*

Haruhi: Ugh, guess I have no choice.

Kyoya: Huh? Your actually willing to do this?

Haruhi: It's either this or die! I don't want to risk my life!

Pia: *pout* Like I said I wont let you die!

Lory: It's because of LOVE you chose this isn't it, Pia-san?

Kanae: Ugh, for some reason this dare feels really long...

Kyoko: UWAAA! This dare feels like Hell!

Haruhi: _I should be saying that_...

Yashiro: Then how about Ren be in place for Sho and Reino? Instead, you can kiss Ren! Kyoko-chan! That way your more comfortable with it! ^^

Ren: Yashiro!

Yashiro: What? You also want to do it don't you?

Pia: Shut up! I'm trying to get these two freaking stubborn anime characters to kiss each other! Because these DIMwits are pulling me!

Tamaki: I will not allow Haruhi to be layed by the hands of some person!

Kyoya: I'm not 'some person' Tamaki.

Renge: Kyoya-sama is mine! He will not lay his first kiss on anyone! I have yet to have him!

Pia: Now KISS! *pushes both Haruhi's and Kyoya's head close to each other*

Tamaki: NOOOOOO *Pushes himself in-between*

*smooch*

All: =-=...

Pia: '-'... errr...

Lory: *snap shot*

Renge: NOOOOOOOOO! Kyoya-sama... Kyoya-sama! Tamaki get off of Kyoya-sama! Now someone like YOU have stolen his kiss!

Kyoya: *wide eyes*

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai looks like hes about to faint... _So glad it wasn't me..._

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Shock* GAAH! THE HORROR! IT'S HORRIFYING! DON'T LET YOUR EYES BE EATEN!

Pia: ¬¬... Suou, I know shouldn't be saying this but, Suou, your really cruel... It should be suou to kiss Haruhi! Not Kyoya! You should've face the other way round! I wanted the pair of you to kiss! You and Haruhi! Your so cruel to me Suou!

Tamaki: *covers mouth in disgust* I'd... rather not let my Haruhi... be kissed by this... *fall* man...

Hikaru: Ah! Boss!

Kaoru: Boss!

Kyoya: Ghaagh... agh...

Hunny: Haha! *laughs* Bubbles is coming out of Kyo-chan's mouth!

Pia: hmm~.. I think this will be very memorable.

All: *nods in agreement*

Lory: Such pure love! This could be written in my Yaoi manga! I'm glad I took a snap shot of it!

SB: Yaoi...?

Pia: Ugh, don't let him say any more -_-... anyway lets leave those two alone and end this chapter ^w^ Well then everyone! Stay tuned for chapter 24! :D

Kyoya: *unconscious*

All: Byee!

...

Elcarim: ... No one took my cheesecake!


	24. Chapter 24

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat (nor do I own Ouran High School Host Club!)! All the characters belong to their original creators! If I did own them I wouldn't post these up on FANfiction!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Okay, heres another one dare on this chapter! :D I'm in a good mood because this dare is hilarious~

**From: 13opals**

**To: Kanae-san and Reino.**

**Truth/Dare: Kiss. Passionately**

**(Weird, I never thought of that ship, I was a Moko/Sho fan, but this works!)**

Pia: Wow, I moko/Sho fan. That's rare.

Yashiro: Moko... Sho fan?

Ren: As in... pairs?

SB: *all looks at Sho then Kanae* ... *pukes*

13opals: *pouts* What's wrong with that pair?

Kanae: Who would want to be with this blonde idiot!

Sho: Pfft! Who would want to go out with this short tempered woman?

Pia: Your both short tempered, now shut up Sho. Now Reino, step up and just do it.

Reino: Well, I don't mind that much.

Kanae: No way!

Pia: Okay then face the punishment! Reino, you will have to wear the bunny costume!

Reino: _What?_

Kanae: PFFT-! You will look _great_ in that!

Pia: Kanae-chan! You will have say this sentence to Kyoko! "Kyoko-chan, you are my very lovely best friend and I want to hug you everyday. I love you so much as a friend!"

Kanae: EH? !

Kyoko: =D EH? !

Pia: Let's start with Reino~ ^w^

Reino: *slight flinch* _Why me? _I'd rather be in pain than humiliate myself. Oi, are there any other punish-

Pia: No. Here's your _lovely_ outfit, hope you wont have much trouble putting it on~

Reino: Ugh *snatch's costume*...

Hikaru & Kaoru: *eyes glint*evil giggle*

Kaoru: *whisper* Ne, should we get our camera's out?

Hikaru: *whisper* Yeah, yeah! Maybe we should send a copy to an otaku store!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Yeah! *evil giggle*

Haruhi: You guys really have no shame do you?

Kyoko: Well... I wouldn't blame them... *takes out camera*

Sho: *does the same*...

Reino: Ugh... _this is worse than pain..._

Pia: ^^ Now then *turns to Kanae*

Kanae: *flinch* Guh-...!

Kyoko: *eyes sparkle* Ne, Moko-san, what are you going to say? *-*

Kanae: *blush* Okay, I'm only going to say this once! ONLY once! And I'm NOT going to say the line slowly! _This is so embarrassing! Damn you stupid author!_

Kyoko: Yes, yes? *nods viciously*blushing*

Kanae: *inhales* Kyoko-chan... youaremyverylovelybestfrienan... *pants* IwantohugyoueverydayIlove... *pants* yousomuch as a friend!

All: ... '-' Eh?

Pia: ... Uhh... I couldn't quite catch that. Say that again?

Kyoko: I understood most of it! *bright smile* Aw~ Thank you so much Moko-san! I love you too! *hugs tightly*

All: _How was she able to understand that!_

Reino: *pokes up*

Pia: ¬¬... Reino, get out of that changing room and come out.

All: *perks up*giggles*

Reino: Ugh, so humiliating *stands up*

All: *dot*dot*dot* . . . . _PFFT_-!

Hikaru & Kaoru: HAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoko & Sho: *snap shots*snap shots*

Pia: HAHAHAHA! Now that is hilarious!

Reino: How humiliating. *looks at Ren*

Ren: *blank face*

Reino: _Well... I'm sorta glad that someone like him wouldn't laugh. _

Ren:_ . . . _pff-!__

Reino: ... *sigh*

Pia: *covers mouth* mpff-! Well, hahaha! Guess that is it today folks! *giggles* See you on the next chapter! *waves* .. Hey Reino your going to wear this till the next chapter ¬w¬

Reino: *sigh* I shouldn't of popped up out of no where since the very first chapter T_T


	25. Chapter 25

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Welcome back! Minna-san~ I hope you enjoyed the last chapter ... _pff!_

Reino: Urusai...

Pia: Haha, anyway, today's truth or dare, IS-...!

**From: The Infamous M.**

**To: Honey.**

**Dare: Honey can't have any sweets and you have to take away his bunny rabbit for three...no...two chapters. No wait, maybe three...however long it takes for him to start biting people. ^^**

Pia: Oh, this one is an easy one then. Alright, let's do it!

Hunny: EH? B-...BUT! I can't go on without sweets! And Usa-chan is scared of being alone!

Pia: Welp, it's either that or no sweets for 5 chapters. But you can keep Usa-chan.

Hunny: UWAAAA! No! I don't want to do either of those! Takashiiii!

Mori: ...

Pia: Look's like Takashi doesn't really mind either, so c'mon give me Usa-chan and the sweets you have in your pockets.

Hunny: NOOO!

Pia: *sigh* Welp, guess I'll just use force. *pop*

Hunny: AAH! Where did Usa-chan go?

Pia: Somewhere you will NEVER EVER find!

Hunny: ... *looks under the bed*

Pia: NO! NOT THERE!

All: _This is hopeless..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hi! We're back! again. Today let's start the Truth or dare game! ^^ Let's see here... *looks up at review lists*

**From: Lupiniun Star**

**To: Tamaki**

**Dare: Try to 'emo corner mope' in a circular room. NO MUSHROOM GROWING. XD**

Pia: Well, that's simple. Insult Suou. Not too hard. Haruhi, do you mind?

Haruhi: Not at all.

Tamaki: I will never lose to something like that!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, your annoying, please shut up.

Tamaki: Wha-... ha... WHAT? Your horrible Haruhi! What have I done to you to be upset? *cries* I haven't done anything wrong! *hugs tightly*

Haruhi: You've done everything wrong, Tamaki-senpai.

Tamaki: WAAA! Haruhiiii! * squeezes Haruhi*

Kyoya: Easy said than done.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Haruhi's enough to make boss cry.

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, will you get off?

Pia: Yes! SCRAM you little hamster, go crawl back to your little corner over there!

Tamaki: Cruel... How could you insult me like this! Mommyyy! What should I do?

Kyoya: I'm not part of this.

Pia: *ignore* That's it for today ^^ Bye~ *waves*

Hunny: I WANT SWEETS!


	27. Chapter 27

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Oh this one is hilarious! I can't wait to do this dare! =W= hehehe!

**From: Dartya**

**1. To Lory**

**Dare. Make him say aloud 10 times "I dont believe in love"**

**2 To Hunny**

**Make him not eat any cake during whole chapter**

**3. To Reino**

**Hug Maria-chan and say that she is cute**

**4. To Haruhi**

**Truth. Which of hosts you like the best?**

**5. To Sho**

**Say "My real name is Fuwa Shoutaro" as many times as Kyoko wants.**

**6. To Mori.**

**Say atleast 5 complete and normal sentences**

**7. To Pia-sama**

**Make Kyoya the host!**

**Ah, im feeling evil. Well, anyway, heres sunshine lollipop for you all! Everybody gets their own except Kyoko and Ren. They have to share (evil/sleepy laughter)xD**

Pia: ... Make _Kyoya_ THE host? ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Tamaki: Hey, what about me? I will be more suitable to be the host!

Pia: No way-!

Dartya: Kyoya you are now officially the host for this chapter! *appears out of no where*

Pia: GEH! You can't do that on your own!

Kyoya: Well... I don't mind that much. Alright then, I'll give it a try. Seem's interesting.

Pia: You bastar-

Kyoya: Now then, let's start off with the first dare.

**1. To Lory**

**Dare. Make him say aloud 10 times "I dont believe in love"**

Kyoya: Takarada Lory, you will have to say the line that is written above 10 times.

Lory: You don't have to call me by my full name! Call me uncle Lory! Or just uncle! Or maybe you can call me grandfather or broth-

Kyoya: Rejected. If you refuse to do the dare I will have you remove those outfits (pirate costume) for 5 chapters.

Lory: WHA! Fine... I will do the dare. Pff, it's not that hard, I just have to say 5 words ten times! I d-...

All: ...

SB: I knew it, he can't say it.

Lory: I do... believe in love!

Pia: Add the 'nt' at the end of 'do'.

Lory: I know, I know... I don... GAAAH! This is torturing! Love is one of the things I believe in the most! I cannot do this!

Kyoya: Well then, you'll have to face the punishment, remove that costume.

Lory: NOO! These outfits are one of the things I can move around! It helps me breath and relax! I cannot move around with less fancy objects around me.

Kyoya: Well then do the dare. This is your last chance, say it 10 times and it's done. If you can't do it, I will have you forcefully remove those clothes.

Tamaki: Kyoya! You can't do that! I completely understand how he feels. Someone who believes in love so much is a pitiful one. He's been longing for love for a very long time because of his looks. He wants a chance to change and you cannot simply make him say-

Kyoya: Your not making any sense Tamaki.

Lory: I will do it! ! I... Don't believe in love!

SB: OH! *clap* Wow, amazing! He can do it!

Kyoko: Ganbare, President!

Yashiro: He'll probably cry for a long time when he's finished.

Ren: *sweat drop* indeed.

Sho: Well, for a certain someone it's not that hard to say.

Kyoko: Shut up you bastard.

Lory: I don't believe in love! I CAN DO IT!

Kyoya: Hai, hai, now say it 8 more times and your done.

Lory: I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love! I don't believe in love!

Jelly: You... don't believe in love?

Pia: *sly grin*

Lory: Jelly! NO! This is all for the dare I was given! Do not believe the words I am saying I DO belie-

Jelly: But... you said it 10 times! Oh darling... I never knew this day would come!

Lory: Jelly! Noo! Come back!

Pia: Well that was unexpected.

SB: _You did that on purpose!_

Pia: Well then -W- next dare?

Kyoya: The next dare is...

**2 To Hunny**

**Make him not eat any cake during whole chapter**

Hunny: *sniff*

Kyoya: Well... that is already taken care of.

Pia: Let's just leave him before he snaps and start giving rabies to everyone.

Tamaki: Hunny-senpai is not a dog!

Pia: Go fetch boy!

Tamaki: Woof!

HC: =-= _Boss..._

**3. To Reino**

**Hug Maria-chan and say that she is cute**

Kyoya: Well then.

Maria: Noo! I want Ren-sama, and ONLY Ren-sama to hug me! I would never allow myself to..

Pia: He has strawberry cake you wanted.

Hunny: GIMME! GIMME! *sharp drooling teeth*

Pia: PUT HIM ON A LEASH TAKASHI!

Mori: Hup-! *drags Hunny back to his side*

Reino: *hugs* Maria, your cute.

Maria: *frozen ice*sharp goosebumps* GUH-!

SB: ... *shivers of fear* Please to all the readers never **EVER** dare him do that again **EVER AGAIN! **

Maria: Uh.. *teary eyes* UWAAAA! OJII-SAMA! I'M SCAAARED! *runs away*

Reino: ... - - Did I do something wrong?

All: *quickly turns away*

Kyoya: Well, that was interesting.

**4. To Haruhi**

**Truth. Which of hosts you like the best?**

Kyoya: Hmmm~? Well Haruhi? Do you have anything to say?

Haruhi: Yes, I do in fact. I...

HC: *leans forward*ears perks up*

Haruhi: Have no one that I like best, good bye.

Pia: *grabs shoulder very hard* Oh no you dont! *scary smile*

Haruhi: AAH! Would you please not do that again?

Pia: *smile* until you say who's your best host?

Hikaru: Ne, ne, tell us! Am I your best host?

Kaoru: Or am I your best host?

Tamaki: *ears perks up* EH EH? AM I the best-?

Renge: *powerful motor* HO HO HO HO! (A/N: Like I said its NOT a Santa clause laugh! ==) Wonderful, wonderful! At last it has come! How lovely, to find out one of the hosts-

Haruhi: At least give me some peace to think! *shoves everyone away* I guess, it's Mori-senpai.

Mori: Hmm? (- Completely doesn't know what's going on)

HC: Eeeh~ why? *whines*

Tamaki: EEH? WHY! WHY HIM! It could have been me Haruhi! I'm your father! At least give otou-san a chance! He needs love too! *tries to hug Haruhi*

Haruhi: *vein pops* Because he's the only one that doesn't act like idiots! Now move aside and stop evading my personal space!

Kyoya: Well, then. There you have it.

Pia: NEEXT!

**5. To Sho**

**Say "My real name is Fuwa Shoutaro" as many times as Kyoko wants.**

Kyoko: Well isn't this interesting *evil grin*

Sho: GEH!

All: Sho... _tarou_?

Kyoya: Well then, Fuwa Shotarou_..._

Sho: Urusai!

Kyoya: Do as what the dare says. (- Couldn't really care less)

Kyoko: That's right, as many times as I want right?

Sho: *sweat drop*

Kyoko: Fuwa Shotaruo! say "My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou" 10 times!

Sho: NO! No way in hell!

Kyoya: Then please put on this monkey mask and the tail on then make monkey sounds as your punishment.

Sho: WHAT?

Kyoko: ^w^ Either way is fine!

Sho: Hey! You can't do that!

Kyoya: And why not? I am the host here right now.

Tamaki: *sniff*crying in his corner* T.T huu... my dignity as a king of host... is being ignored...

Pia: It always has been.

Kyoya: You don't really have that much of a choice you know, Fuwa Shotarou.

Sho: Stop saying that!

Kyoya: Then do as I tell you to do. Or you will be facing many consequences.

Haruhi: Once he says that, your screwed.

Kyoko: C'mon then Shotarou. C'mon! Act like a monkey for me~

Sho: *vein popping* Grr... I'll just say it! My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou My real name is Fuwa Shoutarou!

Kyoko: Haah~ The feeling is so bliss~! Just making him say it 10 times is enough~

Sho: *pant* I... will never do that... AGAIN!

Kyoya: Well then, that's done, move onto the next one *grin*

All: _He REALLY looks like he's enjoying this, he really does! ==_

**6. To Mori.**

**Say atleast 5 complete and normal sentences**

Kyoya: You know what to do Mori-senpai.

Hunny: Ganbatte!

All: _It isn't anything to try your best at =-=..._

Mori: Hmm...

Pia: How about... *says in a low voice just like Takashi's* "Mistukuni can't have any sweets"? That should be alright.

Hunny: Eh? *big teary eyes* Guu... you wont say it will you? Takashi?

Mori: ... uuh-

Pia: *whack* 'uuh'S NOT THE WORD!

Mori: ... Mistukuni can't have any sweets.

Hunny: UWAAAAA! TAKASHI! YOUR HORRIBLE!

Mori: *shock*

Pia: *pats on back* Don't worry, its what everyone has to go through...

Kyoya: And lastly, it says from the reader that we get a 'sunshine lollipop'... ?

Pia: It's a sweet. Okay, everyone go get some.

All: Oh~ Sweets!

Hunny: YAA-!

Pia: Hunny, you can't have any. *hold hands up to stop Hunny*

Hunny: Grr.. *bites hand*

Pia: GYAAAH! Why you little-

Mori: Mitsukuni! No biting hands!

Pia: Yeah, that's right you lil brat, you don't bite hands, that's what animals do!

Hunny: *bites*

Pia: OOOOW!


	28. Chapter 28

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Hey everybody!

All: Hey docto-

Pia: HAHA! Hilarious, I was just watching the Simpsons and wanted to copy him ;D Anyway~...

**From: CuddleMeBear**

**To: Kyoya & Tamaki**

**Dare: I dare Kyoya to dress up like a mother and Tamaki as a baby. Kyoya has to feed Tamaki using baby talk lol ohh and Tamaki has to make baby sounds! Hahaha**

Pia: Aw~ No popcorn. DANMIT!

Tamaki: Let's do it, let's do it!

Kyoya: Not in your life! *vein pops* (- still angry about the kissing incident)

Tamaki: But it's a dare we have to do it!

Kyoya: No!

Tamaki: Your so cruel Kyoya~!

Kyoya: Cruel? ME? *huge vein popping* I do not want to hear that from you! Tamaki.

Tamaki: AAAH! Haruhi~ What should we do~?

Haruhi: Huh? There's a 'we'? There's no 'we' here.

Pia: Well... how about Haruhi be mummy? Kyoya as the Daddy and Tamaki the baby? ... btw does anyone have popcorn? I'm getting tired.

Haruhi: HOW AM I SUDDENLY DRAGGED INTO THIS?

Kyoya: That is exactly the same as the dare! *another vein pop*

Tamaki: No one likes me!

All: _No one ever does. ==_

Pia: *sigh* Guess I have no choice then. Takashi, hold Haruhi and help me dress her up.

Haruhi: Huh?

Mori: Hup! *grabs Haruhi's shoulders*

Haruhi: Eh?

Pia: *grabs summer dress*

Haruhi: _This place..._

Pia: C'mon Haruhi~ be a good girl and let me dress you up~ *evil smile*wriggles fingers*

Haruhi: _Is full of idiots!_

* * *

><p>Pia: *smiles*<p>

Haruhi: ...

Pia: You look FANTASTIC!

Haruhi: How in any way do I look fantastic!

Pia: Aaah~ Stop whining, I know you want to wear it so shut up. You should be grateful that you get to wear these kinds of clothes.

Haruhi: I am not grateful! I am annoyed!

Pia: Whatever... Now Kyoya, wear this and be a good boy just like Haruhi *smile* you don't want any trouble do you?

Kyoya: It's you who doesn't want any trouble.

Pia: Just take it. I'm tired of this already...

SB: _EEH?_

Kanae: She's tired? !

Chiori: Really? She's tired? FINALLY!

Sho: This isn't a dream! She actually said it!

Lory: No! This should be continu-

Yashiro: *smacks Lory's face* Now we can stop playing this silly tortured game anymore!

Ren: Now this is what we've been waiting for.

Reino: Finally... no pain, no suffering. Just what I wanted.

Sawara: Eh? Has she finally got tired of it now? (- was hiding behind the bed all this time)

Kyoko: We're... we're now...

SB: FRE-!

Pia: I'm tired of not having any popcorn! The reviewers didn't give me any! How mean~

SB: *falls*

Pia: So just wear it, jeez! I'm not in a good mood! *pouts*

SB: _Our... our hopes and dreams are crushed! _*cries in agony*

Tamaki: Are we ready yet? (- already in his baby costume)

Pia: *smiles* Yup! Now be a good family and do as I say~

Haruhi: Ugh, Do I have to do this?

Kyoya: I should be saying that.

Tamaki: C'mon! Let's be like a family! *hops on Haruhi's lap* Goo goo ga ga!

HC:_ Boss... =-=_

Haruhi: Hmm~ Your really into the role huh? Then maybe Tamaki-senpai, you could remain that way forever.

Pia: Now Kyoya! Make baby sounds to Tamaki!

Kyoya: Ugh, this is humiliating!

Kanae: He doesn't look good..

Chiori: Well obviously *writes on note book*

Kyoya: ... I...

Pia: What are you doing? hurry up already!

Kyoya: eh... ugh.. Just as I thought. I can't do it.

Pia: Well then all three of you are in a punishment!

Haruhi: Ugh! If you didn't drag me into this I wouldn't of have to get a punishment as well!

Tamaki: Aw~ Kyoya, your a spoil sport.

Kyoya: How can I put up with this stupid game?

Pia: You three will be styaing in the closet for 10 minutes. It'll be very... VERY small so you guys will have to put up with it. But don't worry about not getting any oxygen! Theres a tiny window at the top so you can breath! *smiles*

Haruhi: Ugh.

Kyoya: Well its better than this silly dare.

Tamaki: I hoipe I'm not too big!

Pia: *smiles* Now then these guys will be staying in the closet until the next chapter. ^^

Hunny: Ganbatte!

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grin* Enjoy your time~

Pia: *smiles* Now then, I will see you guys on the next chapter! Bye!

All: Bye!


	29. Chapter 29

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: Okay... *inhales* welcome back to the truth or dare game we are going to start right away!

**From: XemnasisMANSEX0-0**

**To: Tamaki**

**Dare: Tell Haruhi that you hate her (No offense Haruhi)**

Pia: Well... Tamaki and the others are still in the closet, guess I should bring Tamaki and Haruhi out just for this dare :P *snap*

*pop*

Tamaki: Yay! We're free!

Pia: Nope, your only out here for the dare that was request for you.

Tamaki: EH? *tears up*

Haruhi: What do you mean by 'No offense'? I don't care anyway.

Tamaki: I can't say that! That's too horrible! Haruhi wont be able to bare it if , her father, say that I hate her! I raised her and she-

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, stop with the nonsense! Just say it already or else you'll get me and you punished!

Tamaki: ...Bu-...but I...!

Haruhi: Hurry up!

Tamaki: I... *tears up* I... I HATE YOU~~!

Pia: *grins* Well then...

SB: _That grin is definitely telling she's satisfied..._

Pia: ack to your closet! Come on now! *pushes Tamaki and Haruhi*

Tamaki: *cries* I can't believed I said that! I can't believe I said that! Haruhi's gonna be angry, she's going to be upset, she going to hate me now!

Haruhi: Ugh! I hope he stops moping soon or else I wont be able to handle it in the closet.

Pia: Well then, now that dare is done, bye~! ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

**Here's a slightly more longer chapter, to make up for the really short one :D**

Pia: Welcome back~ And it seems that Haruhi and the others are now back from their closets! Fufufu~ ¬w¬

Haruhi: That... was... so... STUFFY! In there!

Kyoya: My whole body aches. Thanks to Tamaki's constant moving I think I pulled a muscle.

Tamaki: Now we're FRE-!

Pia: Well you two are free but Haruhi isn't yet.

Haruhi: Eh?

Pia: Fufu~

**From: 4everinlovewithXXXX**

**To: Reino**

**Dare: I dare you to seduce Haruhi. See how the HC will react.**

Kyoko: =-=... Why Beagle?

Reino: Oh, your getting jealous now Kyoko?

Kyoko: Shut up!

Haruhi: Seducing me? that would never happen.

Hikaru & Kaoru: No way! impossible, impossible! Theres no way Haruhi will get seduced by him!

Tamaki: I will never allow that! Haruhi come to me and get away from that filthy monster!

Hunny: Haru-chan, be careful! Don't get yourself seduced!

Haruhi: Of course not!

Pia: Well, we all expect that Beagle can't seduce Haruhi.

Beagle: Reino!

Pia: Oh... woops spelt our name wrong, haha!

Reino: _..._

Pia: Well then, Reino, seduce Haruhi!

Haruhi: Geh!

HC: NOOO!

Pia: Ugh, now what?

Tamaki: YADA! I don't want my poor daughter to be taken away!

Pia: Shut up you pest.

Tamaki: Uwaaa! NO NO NO!

Pia: Shut up!

Tamaki: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pia: ARRGHH! I can't take it! You're so annoying, FINE! Have it you're way! We'll just do another dare! Sheesh!

Kanae: Hoh~ Someone's jealous.

Lory: That is called, LOVE!

Maria: Just like my love for Ren-sama~!

Tamaki: Of course It's love! I love my daughter!

Kyoya: You're slow as ever.

Pia: Anyway, next dare.

**From: Lady Athena of the Scarlet Knightstar clan **

**To: Otori Kyoya and Hoshakuji Renge of the OHSHC cast n Mogami Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren of SB cast. **

**I used my fleeting credit of my mobile to send this so tht I can see a good entertainment. Pia, make my sacrifices worthwhile please! **

**SB: Ren n Kyoko, I dare u 2 to be BJ and Natsu and have a rendezvous affair for the whole ch. OHSHC: I dare u 2 to take Renge out on a date, Kyoya. Renge WILL tell me every details. (If he suddenly proposes, then Renge would have to show her ring too)**

Kyoko: Eh? Uhm... I don't mind, but if Tsuruga-san doesn't...

Ren: *angelic smile* Of course not.

Kyoya: No.

Renge: HOH HOH HOH HOH HOH~! *motor sounds*

HC: Ugh, here it comes.

Renge: I, Renge Hoshakuji will, of course, do this dare! *heart eyes* Anything for Kyoya-sama~!

Pia: Well then, first, Kyoko, Ren, go change into you're costumes. Lory, go get Jelly-chan~

Takarada: Already on her way! *close phone*

Kyoko: I didn't agree to this!

Sho: Natsu?

Yashiro: OH! Great one, now I can sit back and relax!

Ren: What do you mean by that?

Yashiro: Natsu is the sexy type, she's the character who like to manipulate people. Obviously you won't be able to control yourself around her!

Kanae: Yashiro... *menacing aura

Pia: Oh, but here it isn't! =W= fufufu! You guys, will about to see the malicious, violent BJ!

Jelly: *pops out of no where* I'll be happy to work with you~!

Pia: Thank you Jelly-chan! Kyoko! Go set you're self up, you will be going to act as natsu until the end of the next chapter! *points*

Kyoko: EH?

Pia: Ren, go with Jelly-chan, you know you want to do this *evil smirk*

Yashiro: Right? Now go on!

Ren: _You'll pay for this._

Pia: Now then... Kyoya~kun~~ =W=

Kyoya: Please, just don't say anything, *sigh* I'll do what ever you want, however, there is a limit in doing this, right?

Pia: Of course!

Kyoya: Please, do NOT spy on us! I will get my 100 policemen out on you.

Pia: *sweat drop* Of... of course not! _...Probably..._

Haruhi: I highly doubt she wont.

Renge: Kyaa~ I can't wait, after this I'll marry him, then have babies then be all lovey dovey and live a happily ever after~

Kyoya: Ugh...

Hikaru & Kaoru: *grin* Kyoya-senpai, don't be so harsh, she's just a girl in love ya know?

Kyoya: Quiet.

Pia: *grin* Have a good time guys! remember, tell EVERYTHING that you guys did on you're lovely, romantic date(!).

Renge: Will do *clings on Kyoya's arm* C'mon hunny~ Let's go!

Kyoya: Welp, guess I'll just have to put up with hell.

Honey: Have a good time Kyo-chan!

Tamaki: If you two do get engaged, I wont allow it! Mommy's mine!

Sho: Are you guys gay?

Haruhi: It's just something like playing family. Don't think of it that way.

Lory: What wrong with being gay, I'm bisexual you know. As long as your in love, there's nothing wrong!

SB: _No one want's to know that!_

Pia: Now everyone, we'll wait for Kyoya and Renge-chan 'till the next chapter, and we'll hear everything from them. :D

Jelly: We are back~!

Ren: ...

All: GEH!

Sho: The hell is with his expression!

Reino: ... don't come near me, I don't want to be in pain.

Kanae: Scary! I never thought he'd look so much like a serial killer!

Yashiro: Well, this is Ren.

Natsu: Who's a serial killer?

All: *gape*

Hikaru (SB): *gape*

Shinichi: Leader... you're blushing again...

Kanae: Wow, Kyoko's even more beautiful in character.

Sho: She's just acting ya know, that's not the real her.

Natsu: You think I'm acting? Then would you still think that way when I do this? *hugs tightly*

Sho: GAH-AH...!

Maria: He's blushing, he's blushing!

Sho: The hell are you doing!

Natsu: *smirk* You are so easy to tease around with. People like you are so cute!

Kanae: *wide eyes* That is definitely not her! If she was acting then she wouldn't dare to do that on her worst enemy! She's someone else!

Lory: Yes, yes, like a completed different person.

Reino: *stares* ...

Natsu: What are you staring at, what's with your clothes, there all gothic.

Reino: Say's the girl with a very short skirt and wide open top.

Natsu: Oh, you think it looks good? *twirls around*

Pia: All right, enough chit chatting, we need BJ to start moving. Natsu, you know what to do. *evil smirk*

Natsu: *wink* Leave it to me *bright smile*

Yashiro: Oi, Ren, I know that's you. Get in character already!

Ren: Y-...yes.

Natsu: *grin* What a scruffy hair you have, here, let me fix it for you BJ *leans forward*

All: *heart beats*gulp*

BJ: *moves away*glare* It's fine.

Natsu: *evil smile* Act like a good boy and let me fix your messy hair. *pull's his arms*

BJ: Nn!

Natsu: *combs his hair* smiles*

Yuusei: *grin* Leader, no matter how much you dream of being in Tsuruga's place, you still wont get her if you keep being so shy all the time.

Hikaru: Urusai!

Pia: Fufu, what a hot steamy scene! -W-

Natsu: There, now your hair is neater!

BJ: *REALLY neat hair*

All: TOO NEAT! _THAT SERIOUSLY DOESN'T SUIT HIM!_

BJ: *sharp eyes* I didn't ask you to do this.

Natsu: Well, I did anyway *smirk*

BJ: ... *smirk* Well, let me fix that short skirt of yours.

Natsu: Eh?

BJ: *touches thigh*

Pia: *blushes hard* WHOA! That's going WAY over board!

SB: *steamed expression*

BJ: *pulls skirt down slightly* ... There *smirk* That'll do.

Kanae: SECU HARA! (sexual harassment, how the Japanese says it) How dare he touch Kyoko! Pia, punish him now!

Pia: *grin* I don't mind ^w^

Kanae: _USELESS!_

Natsu: *blush*

Haruhi: Welp, looks like Kyoko-san is back.

Pia: Looks like it. Alright! That'll be enough for a hot steamy scene! :D I wonder what Kyoko will do after this! ^.^ Anyway, lets end this chapter! Bye~!

All: Ended already? !


	31. Chapter 31

**Skip Beat! Truth or Dare!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! All the characters belong to Nakamura-sensei!**

**Summary:This is a Truth or Dare game for the Skip Beat cast! Please participate in this! Interesting event and ask our players and question or dare them to do what ever you want them to do! All you reviewers can make Truth or Dares on Kyoko, Ren, or Sho, and many other characters!**

Pia: *sigh* Let's just get this over with... *Picks out random T/D*

**From: LiguyaMAStIzA88**

**To: Kanea , Kyoko , & Sho**

**Dare: Kanea you have to explain to Kyoko how Ren obviously feels about her. Kyoko you have to listen and you can't deny any of it ,(accept the truth), and Sho you have to strip down to your boxers for a whole Chapter. ^ w ^**

Sho: WHAT? Why is it only me who get's to suffer!

Shouko: Sho, you're not the only one...

Pia: First, Sho...

Sho: No!

Pia: Then Kanae! ^^

Sho: You bi-

Pia: *smacks mouth* If you dont do the dare I will tie you to a kitchen chair and make you watch you're one most scariest movie you hate; _The Grudge!_

Sho: WHAT-WHA! How did you find...

Pia: *rolls eyes*

Sho: Wait... the only one who knows is... KYOKO!

Kyoko: *Giggling* I didn't know you didn't want anyone else to know... so I just said it.

Sho: Ugh...

Pia: *smile*

* * *

><p>*Silence*<p>

Sho: Stop LAUGHING Kyoko! *blushing*

Kyoko: S-... PFFT-! Sorry... haha!

Pia: Well... now that is done... *turns to Ren*smiles*

Ren: I refuse to let her know.

Pia: I refuse that _you_ refuse!

Kyoko: Feelings? What feelings?

Kanae: Don't act dumb Kyoko.

Kyoko: Eh?

Kanae: How can someone not notice the most obvious things? Sheesh, this is why everyone wants you and Tsuruga-san together. They're all so frustrated at you're hatred of love! Everyone around us, but you knows about Tsuruga-sans feelings towards you.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Well, it isn't just Mogami-san the only one who denies love. Hence why Tono is always upset.

Haruhi: Shut up, this has nothing to do with me.

Tamaki: You're so mean Haruhi, even when I tried my hardest to give all my love to you, you wont even accept it!

Kyoya: It's not love, it's stupidity.

Tamaki: Kyoya~! Don't you understand me?

Kyoya: Someone as stupid as you would understand.

Pia: Oh, c'mon don't be so harsh Kyoya-kun~

Kyoya: I'm just telling what's the truth *Push's glasses up*

Hunny: I love Takashi! *big smile*

Mori: *small smile*

Maria: I love Ren-sama!

Lory: I love everybody!

All: We all know...

Pia: So... Kanae, you may do the honors.

Kanae: Does that mean I have to explain in a really long paragraph to the point of getting out of breath without stopping and die from suffocation from not breathing any oxygen?

Pia: Yes.

Kanae: Mo... thought you might say that. Welp, here goes... Kyoko!

Kyoko: Gyu! H-hai!

Kanae: Tsuruga Ren... _THE_ Tsuruga Ren, is in LOVE with you for a LONG, long time now. He has never told you about his feelings because he never has the guts to tell you the truth. Ever since you started joining LME Tsuruga Ren has being eyeing on you for a long time now and that Yashiro has ALWAYS, I mean ALWAYS tried his hardest to get both of you and Tsuruga-san together ever since the start of you joining the Love Me section. The reason why you are in the Love Me section was because you don't have any love at all right? So because of that, you never noticed, EVER, that Ren has been trying to get you're attention. He's loved you from the bottom of his heart and because of your selfishness, whenever he offers you his kindness, you NEVER, EVER wanted to accept his kindness because you think you're 'unworthy enough'. Ren has always had his heart silently crushed because of your stupidity and selfishness and always decline his offerings even though he does NOT EVER thought it was a pain at ALL. You never once appreciate his givings and your needs. INCLUDING everyone else. If you want to show you're kind and your not anything of a horrible person, then start ACCEPTING people's kindness and offerings. *breaths in* If you dare continue to be the most stupid, selfish person as you are now, then PLEASE do remind your self that being someone who does now appreciate any kindness will only cause your most important, caring person heart crush. Especially, Tsuruga-san.

Yashiro: *silently crying in happiness because of keeping in the frustration in his chest*

Kyoko: I...I'm like that?

Kanae: ... *silently pissed* Are you joking with me? You have NEVER, EVEN NOTICED how much of a pain you are when you dont even want to accept people's offerings when they even INSISTED of doing it with their own will. If they didn't want to give you any kindness then they wouldn't of OFFERED it to you in the FIRST place! You should understand that, I mean c'mon, a 5 year old will be able to understand that, even without being taught!

Pia: Thank you, Kanae. You did your best *pats shoulder* Now then, Kyoko. You're reply is?...

Kyoko: I... never knew that everyone was so frustrated with me, because I thought that everyone would start hating on me if I keep accepting everyone's kind offerings, even though I'm not worth-!

LiguyaMAStIzA88: Don't you DARE say that word! If you say any more of that, I would RIP you're brain out and throw it across the room because you're stupid brain doesn't understand the fact that NEARLY EVERY GUY LIKES YOU! Don't you understand?

Pia: Yes, yes, we get what you're trying to say. Anyway, what's Ren got to say to this?

Ren: ... I would have rather said that myself, in my own way thank you *glares*

Pia: Well, what's done is done. Look at Kyoko, she looks terrified now. You should have told her the truth sooner. *clicks tongue* It's you're own fault that you didn't tell her!

Yashiro: Yes! Yess! That's what I've always wanted to say! For all these months, Kyoko-chan finally knows! And this idiot-in-love just wouldn't open up! I'm so relieved!

Pia: So... Kyoko, what do you say?

Kanae: She's still in a shock. Just leave her she'll come back.

Pia: Well, we'll just wait till the next chapter when Kyoko comes back. Also Sho's behind the door, he's still embarrassed about it. Haha!


	32. The final countdown

Pia: Welcome everyone! Unfortunately this is just a notice from you're most favourite, powerful and most loving, caring, sweat author, Piacine.

Skip beat: _Pssh, yeah right._

Pia: *ignore* Anyway, about the notice... unfortunately guys, I will have to end this truth or dare game...

Tamaki: EEEH? Whhy!

Haruhi: _Finally!_

Kanae: Thank GOD!

Sho: YESS!

Pia: ...**Soon.**

All: Damn.

Pia: I will specifically choose which truth or dare left, and that will be the end of it! End of story.


	33. Chapter 33

"WE'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'M SOWWY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

_BANG BONK CRASH!_

Pia: *whole body stuck in the ground* Okay, I know I've been a little late-

All: _REALLY _LATE!

Pia: -really late, but come on! I was busy with my finals (even though its been a year) especially for my last year of school!

Oh YEAH? TELL THAT TO YOUR FAITHFUL REVIEWERS WHOM YOU LOST!

Pia: hu hu T.T I'm sorry everyone, guess I can make any excuses about this. I guess I was just lazy.

Kanae: *deadly aura* You made us _wait_ for an _entire_ YEAR!

Ren: *crosses arms in a threatening manner* That is completely unexceptionable.

Kyoko: You stupid moron of an author! You must pay for this!

Pia: L-look! I'm really sorry! I know it was stupid of me and I feel guilty for it! Please _forgive me_! *bows on the floor*

Sho: *fists shaking* LIKE HELL WE WOULD YA BASTARD!

Yashiro: Seriously... after all that you really expect us to forgive you when you made us wait for this long?

Tamaki: *sobs* My heart... my soul... how could you be so cruel!

Pia: IM ZOWWY! ILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU TO FORGIVE ME! _PLEASE_!

All: ... *ominous gleam in eyes* _anything?_

Kyoya: Well... you must repay us for what you've done *glasses shining devishly*

Kaoru & Hikaru: *grins evilly* you must be punished for what _you_ have put everyone through Pia.

Kyoko: *laughing quietly* _Fufufufu_ What should we do? Curse her? Torture her?

Maria: *smiling maniacally* Can I stuff bugs and beetles down her throat Ren-sama?

Ren: *smiles gently* Of course you can Maria-chan you can do _anything_ you want with her.

Hunney: I say stuff lots of cake in her mouth! How about that Takashi?

Mori: Until she chokes... mm.

Sho: STAB HER!

Kanae: No, break her bones!

Chiori: _RIP HER INTESTINES OUT! WIP HER BODY! BURN HER EYES!_

_..._

Kyoko: *sweat* Uuh... that's going a little too far Chiori-chan...

Pia: Y-y-y-yeah! *jittering*

Haruhi: *has been silent throughout the whole ordeal* Shouldn't we just carry on with the game instead of dragging it any further?

Tamaki: AH SODAYO! Wow, my precious daughter can be so smart~! *hugs haruhi* I'm so proud of you~

Haruhi: Why do I feel like I'm being patronised?

Pia: S_he's __right!_ Let's end this silly game now shall we? Y-you wouldn't want to make the story longer do you? Right? _Ri__ght?_

All: *sigh*

Kanae: *flicks her hair* Hmph, unfortunately she's right.

Ren: *sigh* How disappointing *pointed glare*

Pia: *flinch*

Kaoru & Hikaru: Aaaaw, and we had really good ideas too...

Kyoya: Hikaru, Kaoru, a nail torture device or a branding iron is hardly appropriate for this story.

Hikaru: Che!

Kyoya: Just shaving all of her hair will suffice *smirk* like they say, a woman's hair is her crown. Unfortunately we can't do any of those...

All: Yet.

Pia: *shakes violently*thinks* _THANK GOODNESS FOR HARUHI! ONCE ITS FINISHED I'LL MAKE A RUN FOR IT!_

J-ja, shall we continue? *smiles nervously*

All: Fine...

Pia: _SIKE!_

* * *

><p>AN: But no, really, I WILL update soon! I have the last chapter half way done and it's quite long so just wait a little longer (even though I've made you wait waaaay longer than that) xP


End file.
